2 Young 2 Be Mine - KisaIta
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Itachi is 15 and Kisame is 27 but Itachi has a crush on Kisame. Feelings will be tested and rules will be broken as the two play a part in their battle. Kisame will battle to stay neutral while Itachi will battle to make him fall head over heels. Yaoi AU.
1. Prologue

2 Young 2 Be Mine – Prologue

Crushes. They all seem to have the same vibe. Longing looks, shy smiles and the "what if you knew" kind of feel. The ones that come from a teenager for an older person however have a slightly different vibe. These crushes can be dangerous or rewarding. You spend most of your time trying to make him notice you.

Then once he notices, what is to keep his interest? That is where being adolescent or being mature plays a big part. You then have to make the ultimate sacrifice. You have to cross the threshold that keeps you pure and innocent or makes you go from a boy to a man in one single act of intimacy.

Itachi watched as Kisame pulled into his driveway next door. They had been neighbors for as long as Itachi could remember. He was six the first time his mother had asked him to go next door and ask the nice young man to borrow something. Itachi had been a little shy but he hadn't known then that he would develop a crush later on.

Itachi was fifteen and a sophomore. He knew about things like sex and marriage and most of the adult stuff. What he hadn't anticipated was being gay and developing a crush on his neighbor of twenty seven. He was confused at first as to what it was he was feeling for his brunette haired neighbor. At first it seemed as though he wanted to be friends with him, now he knew better.

He had gone over to Kisame's house thousands of times. He and Sasuke used to go over there when his parents would work late. They always had such a good time over there. They played board games and watched tons of movies or went out for pizza. It was never dull. Now going over there meant looking your best so he would pay a little closer attention to you.

That seemed to be a full time job. As of the last year, Itachi had yet to gain Kisame's attention. He had just turned fifteen and Kisame had come to the party all smiles and talking about Itachi being almost grown. Itachi had taken pride in knowing that he was old enough to be considered almost grown. Which meant to him that Kisame didn't see him as a child.

Kisame on the other hand was unaware of Itachi's thoughts and feelings. He saw Itachi as his young neighbor who was a good kid with so much potential. He would be surprised to know of the things that Itachi thought about while alone in his room. He would be shocked to know that Itachi wanted him in all the ways a boy wants a girl and it wasn't in a neighborly fashion.


	2. Chapter 1

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 1

Kisame came to dinner. He was usually invited once a week by Mikato. He was such a nice young man in her eyes. Yes he was single and had a pickup truck and he owned a ninja crotch rocket. Mikoto never judged someone by what they drove or weather they were in a relationship or not, but by his heart. He was a good man.

Itachi always had a good time when Kisame would come to dinner. He would laugh and joke with Sasuke and tease Itachi about girls. Itachi always took it lightly. Usually on these occasions Kisame would ask to take the boys somewhere. It could be a baseball game, a movie, fishing, hang out at the mall or camping. Itachi hated to camp but loved being around Kisame.

On this occasion it was a drive up in the mountains. Sasuke declined saying he was going to a water park with some friend's for a birthday party. Itachi was beaming on the inside. Kisame had no idea why. "We'll take my bike then. It will be fun." He said to Itachi who nodded eagerly. Yes it would be fun to sit with his arms wrapped around his crush.

They finished dinner with Kisame having an after dinner drink with Mikoto and Fugaku. Itachi would usually sit on the couch and listen to his father and Kisame talk about work. Fugaku was Chief of Police. Kisame was a lab technician for a crime lab. Itachi's father and Kisame worked closely at times on homicide cases. Kisame was working his way up to becoming a forensic scientist. He was only three months away from his first field experience.

Itachi admired him for it. Kisame's father had left when he was a baby and his mother died when he was twenty in a car accident. A life insurance policy left for him by his mom paid off the house and paid for her burial but not much else. He had gotten odd jobs during the night while he went to college in the day. Mikoto had made him home cooked meals and kept him from collapsing on some of his all-nighters.

He had been grateful to the Uchiha's. Fugaku had funded his college tuition to see him make something of himself. He had paid it back not too long ago. Itachi was grateful too, it kept Kisame coming around and he wanted to see Kisame as much as he possibly could. He might only be fifteen but he knew what he wanted and one way or another he was going to get it.

He couldn't wait until Saturday. He and Kisame would be alone just the two of them, on a bike going up to the mountains with no interruptions. He went to bed that night with all sorts of things involving Kisame on his mind. He knew this was not going to end well. He would most likely end up with messy sheets by morning. He knew his mom knew but she was too polite to say anything. Thank god she didn't know the reason.

He went through school the next day in a fog. His brain was kaput. Deidara, Hidan and Tobi were privy to his crush. Deidara told him he was too young. Tobi told him he needed help and Hidan said to go for it. He liked Hidan's idea. Hidan too had a crush on an older guy. He of course had told his crush how he felt. Nothing was happening between them yet.

Deidara swore he was not crushing on a red head that lived in his neighborhood, stating that it was pedophilic. He was crushing and they all knew it. Tobi was a little harder to figure out. He had an older guy friend thanks to their older cousin Madara. He liked the guy but he didn't seem like he was crushing on him. Maybe he was really against it.

It was Friday and the day seemed to drag as much as possible. Even if he got through the day he still had to get through the night. He sighed in irritation. Damn time. He wished he could speed up time somehow and then he could be with Kisame. He smiled as he thought about his sexy neighbor. All the times that Kisame would take off his shirt and do yard work was worth every second of staring.

He finally looked up when Deidara poked him in the shoulder. "Are you thinking about him again, un?" He asked suspiciously. Itachi gave him a blank look. Of course he was thinking about him. He just didn't want to say that to his best friend who had an annoyed look on his face. "No, I was thinking about our test coming up." He lied smoothly. Deidara scoffed. "Why would you think about that? You know you will ace it. It is the rest of us who should worry." He said skeptically.

Itachi nodded and shrugged. Deidara was right. Itachi was a bit of a genius and he never failed a test. He turned to put away the book he was holding. They were in the library and he was having a hard time concentrating on getting a book for his report when all he could think about was Kisame. Stupid teenaged hormones. He sighed and left the isle he was in. Deidara was close on his heels.

Deidara began babbling about the book he found to do his report on. Itachi tuned him out as he went back to his thoughts of Kisame. This day was torture. Finally when there was two minutes left of class he grabbed a random book from a shelf and checked it out with the librarian. He didn't even know what the title was much less what it was about. He really didn't care.

Last hour finally came. Itachi packed up his stuff and headed out the door. Madara was there to pick him and Sasuke up as usual. Madara worked near the school and got off work when school let out. It was a convenience that Mikoto was happy with. Madara dropped them off at their house and drove home to his apartment. Itachi stood in the driveway watching Kisame's house wondering if he was home from work yet.

"Itachi come inside, I need to tell you something." Mikoto called. Itachi sighed and turned to go into the house. "Kisame asked if you could spend the night tonight so you and he could leave early in the morning without waking anyone. Does that sound okay?" Mikoto asked. Does that sound okay? Itachi was instantly in a better mood. "Yeah I guess that will work." He said casually. Mikoto smiled. "Great! I made a casserole for your dinner, all you have to do is heat it. Take it to Kisame when you are ready to go over." She said.

Itachi hugged his mom. She was a little surprised but she hugged him back. Moments like this were rare. He turned and went upstairs to get his clothes and toothbrush. Twenty minutes later he was walking out the door to go to Kisame's. He rang the doorbell and Kisame answered the door, shirtless. Itachi almost dropped the casserole on the porch. Kisame grabbed it and laughed. "Whoa, I don't think your mom wants me to return a busted dish." He winked at Itachi and Itachi's heart skipped a beat.

Kisame placed the casserole in the oven and went to put a shirt on. Itachi was disappointed. All through dinner they talked about Kisame's work and Itachi's friends. Itachi was at ease. After dinner they went into the living room to watch a little TV. Itachi sat on the couch with Kisame but he was at one end while Kisame sat at the other. He would have given anything to be curled up in Kisame's arms. He barely knew what was happening with the show. His mind was on the man next to him as usual.

When it was time to go to bed, he changed into his sleep shirt and brushed his teeth. He took out his ponytail and combed his long hair out. It shimmered in the soft lighting of the house. Kisame gave him a big smile when he came out of the bathroom. He returned it. He wondered if that smile was a 'Wow you look good' smile or an 'Aww, you are such a cute kid' smile. He hoped it was the first but couldn't help think it was probably the second. He went to bed in the spare room and dreamed of him and Kisame being together in every way that was possible.


	3. Chapter 2

2 Young 2 be Mine Ch 2

The weather held and the ride up to the mountains was peaceful. Itachi sat behind Kisame with his arms draped loosely around his waist. The closeness caused a tightness in Itachi's groin that made him wiggle around a bit. Kisame had asked him a couple of times if he was okay. He tried to keep from pressing against Kisame too much.

He would die if Kisame knew he was hard just sitting against him. It was adolescent and immature. He tried to calm his body and his mind. He managed to return to normal in a couple more minutes of arguing with himself in his head. He was grateful that Kisame hadn't said anything about his issue.

They wound their way through the trees and the winding twisting roads enjoying the beauty of nature. Kisame pulled off of the main road and drove his bike up a trail that led to a lake. Mikoto had made their picnic lunch and had made sure to cover snacks and drinks. Itachi loved his mom for all the normal reasons and then some. She was making things with Kisame that much better.

They pulled up to the lake. It was deserted. The two got off the bike and walked over to the waters edge. It glistened in the sun and rippled with the small currents. A fish would jump out of the water every now and again. The setting was perfect. "You hungry yet, Itachi?" Kisame asked. Itachi turned to look at Kisame and his heart skipped a beat.

Kisame wore his blue and white striped leather jacket he always wore when he rode and his helmet had made his hair a bit messy. It made Kisame look god like in the sun. Itachi couldn't speak. His tongue had turned to lead and his lips no longer knew how to move. "Itachi, are you alright? Are you not feeling well or something?" Kisame asked. He moved closer to Itachi and put his hand on Itachi's forehead.

Itachi very nearly fainted. He took a ragged breath and stepped back shaking his head that he was fine. He stepped back and then stumbled and tripped over a rock. He went to the ground on his ass in a very undignified manner. He looked at Kisame in shock and humiliation. Kisame looked at him in concern. He reached down and pulled Itachi to his feet swiftly.

"Hey, there watch your step. You don't want to break something." Kisame said with a smile. Itachi's face was hot with embarrassment and he just wanted to die. He turned away from Kisame to try and reclaim what dignity he may still have had. He cursed himself for his own stupidity. He wanted to scream in frustration.

Kisame spread the blanket on the bank that Mikoto had packed. Itachi smiled. One more reason to love his mother. Itachi grabbed the picnic basket and walked over to the blanket. He sat down and opened it. It was loaded. Sandwich's, fresh baked cookies, apple slices, potato salad, and a large thermos of Iced Tea. She had gone all out. He looked under everything and there was cake in a container for their desert.

Kisame shook his head. "I love your mom. She never fails to surprise me." He said adoringly. Itachi smiled and nodded. "You should have seen our lunch for the first year of school. All the kindergarteners were envious of our mom because she packed the best lunches." Itachi said with a laugh. Kisame smiled. "I don't doubt it for a second." Kisame said.

They ate in silence for a little bit before Kisame began asking Itachi questions about school and girls. "So there isn't a girl who has stolen your heart yet?" Kisame asked with a teasing laugh. "No, the girls in my school are just lame. They all have the same idea about what a boy must possess for a relationship. Money. If he doesn't have money or a car and he isn't willing to sacrifice his mother for them then you don't stand a chance." Itachi said in disgust.

Kisame laughed heartily. "I know what you mean. Girls were the same when I went to school. The women now aren't much better." He said with a smile. Itachi frowned. He hadn't even thought of Kisame dating a woman. He hadn't thought of him being with anyone. Anyone but him in his dreams that is. He sighed. Kisame caught it and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, I just feel that girls aren't for me." He said and took a bite of his sandwich. Kisame nodded and smiled again. "So maybe a boy will capture your heart, eh?" Kisame asked. Itachi looked up in shock. His sandwich became stuck in his throat and he could no longer breathe. He coughed and choked and gagged. He began seeing stars as Kisame finally managed to pat his back the right way and the sandwich dislodged itself.

Kisame handed him a glass of tea and he took it gratefully. He couldn't even look at Kisame. His face was on fire and he was pretty sure that Kisame would be laughing at him. Kisame reached over and lifted his chin up to look at him. He wasn't laughing. He looked concerned. "Are you okay, Itachi?" Kisame asked.

Itachi looked at Kisame and nodded. "Yeah, it just caught me off guard. I'm fine now, thank you." Itachi said politely. Kisame nodded and smiled. "If you are sure." Kisame said softly. Itachi nodded and smiled widely to show him he was. Kisame released his chin and went back to his lunch. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Kisame said.

Itachi shook his head. "You didn't. It's just something that I have been struggling with lately." Itachi said absentmindedly. He hadn't even realized he had basically admitted to liking boys. He looked up and was shocked to see Kisame looking at him in shock. "Itachi, are you into boys?" He asked unsurely.

Itachi felt uneasy. He really needed to start watching himself. He had come right out and all but said he liked boys. He looked down in shame and misery washed over him. He wanted to cry he felt so bad. Kisame reached out and rubbed his shoulder. Again his heart skipped a beat and he wanted to crawl into Kisame's lap and kiss him.

He sat back a little to distance himself. He put his hands over his face and for the first time in years a tear slid down his face through his fingers. Kisame was by him in an instant. He held him against his chest and let him cry. He clung to Kisame's shirt and allowed himself to be held. After a few minutes he released Kisame and wiped his eyes. He felt better. He didn't know why but he was sure it had something to do with Kisame.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kisame asked. Itachi looked at Kisame and shook his head. He didn't want to do anything about it. He wanted to go back to their picnic like nothing happened and just enjoy the rest of the day. Kisame must have sensed this and suggested they go swimming. Itachi was all for it. He of course loved seeing Kisame without a shirt and if it would kill this awkward moment then yes, yes he wanted to go swimming.

It didn't take them long and they were both in their boxers and swimming in the lake. The water was warm and the moment was just perfect. If Itachi could stay like this forever he would. He sighed in contentment. That was until Kisame pulled him under. He kicked and sputtered and recovered long enough to turn and dive on top of Kisame to put him under the water. They laughed and kicked and splashed each other all afternoon. Yes this was a perfect day.


	4. Chapter 3

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 3

The drive back home was a lazy one. Itachi had loved coming up here with Kisame. He could have done without the tripping over the rock or bursting into tears. The rest of the day had been ideal. He leaned against Kisame tiredly but he was content. Kisame too was content. He had enjoyed the day but he was worried about Itachi. Itachi had admitted something to him he hadn't wanted to.

It couldn't be easy for Itachi to have told him that. He himself had recently learned he preferred male company as well. He of course was an adult. He couldn't imagine what it must be like for Itachi to be fifteen and struggle with your sexuality. Kisame had only found out himself that he was gay a couple of years ago. He had dated a colleague from work but it had been like a wet blanket.

He had called it off after the second date due to incompatibility. He wanted someone who wasn't too pushy, someone who didn't work in his line of work and someone who loved him unconditionally. He hadn't found that yet and he doubted he ever would. He slowed the bike to make a corner and he could feel Itachi against him. He wondered if the younger male was sleeping or not. He smiled.

Itachi had been a little kid when He had met him. He had been scrawny and pale and looked so frail. He had been polite and good mannered though. He could still remember the day that he had come over to see if Kisame had a blender that Mikoto could borrow. Hers had broken and she wouldn't be able to get one in time for the party she was throwing for some friends. He had handed the blender to Itachi and told him to be careful not to drop it because it was glass and it would cut him.

His mom had been alive then. She had been at work at the hospital. She was a nurse and she was working her way up to becoming a Physical therapist MD. She would have three years of training and college left but she was on her way. She had died a year before she would have finished. He still got a bitter taste in his mouth when he thought of the drunken teenagers who had taken her life and their own that night.

A year after Itachi had borrowed the blender Kisame had begun college himself. His job and his mothers paid for their tuition together. She was a well paid nurse and she knew how to make money spread. After her death however he had spent the life insurance to pay off the house. He couldn't bear to lose the house. He had buried his mother and prepared to drop out of college.

Mikoto had come over to the wake and Fugaku had shown up later. That had been the hardest day of his life. He hadn't known his mother had so many friends. He was sure glad she did though. People made donations and left him enough food for a month at least. He had used the money to pay the immediate bills and frozen as much of the food as was possible. Mikoto had been there to clean up and make sure everything was taken care of including him.

He guessed that was when he had begun to lean on the Uchiha's for moral support. Fugaku had told him that in no certain terms would he allow him to drop out of college. Kisame had protested that he could no longer afford it. Fugaku had written him a check that night. Kisame could still remember that night clearly. It was a week after his mom's funeral. He had tried to give the check back.

Fugaku's words were I don't want to see a dime of that money until you land a job in the field you are going to college for. Kisame had cried. He had cried like a baby. Fugaku had held him like a father would and whispered in his ear. He had told him he would make something of himself and that he was always welcome in his family. Kisame had never felt so loved or worthy until that night.

He had come to dinner almost every time Mikoto asked. He had come by to help out with anything he could help Fugaku with. He had loved the boys as though they were his younger brothers. Then Itachi turned thirteen. He had began growing his hair long when he was eight but when he turned thirteen he had hit puberty and Kisame couldn't help but notice that he was a cute kid. He was cute in that innocent, not knowing that he is turning heads kind of cute.

That had changed when Itachi had turned fifteen. He was aware that he was cute and he wanted people to notice. Kisame as dirty as he felt had noticed. He noticed how Itachi had filled out in the chest. He noticed how he had lost the baby face he had to a more beautiful face. His lips were full and screamed kiss me while his eyes were still scared but showed determination.

His hair was beautiful and Kisame longed to run his fingers through it. His hips while still narrow showed the curve of a luscious ass. His body was perfect and Kisame couldn't help think it would contour to his nicely. He of course hated himself for these thoughts. He wanted to jump off an overpass into traffic for his impure thoughts of Itachi. He would die if anyone knew that he no longer found porn mags. to be helpful or that a porno on TV was useless.

All he had to do was think of Itachi and picture him naked underneath him and he was set. He could have multiple orgasms over that one image. He knew it was wrong, but dammit it was Itachi's fault. He was making things difficult for him. He was sure he was going to a special kind of hell for guys who fantasize about fifteen year old boys to get them off. Oh yes, a special hell indeed.

He almost groaned. He held it in as he pulled onto their street. It was dusk and they had been gone all day long. It felt good to be home but to be back at the lake would be better. He pulled into his own driveway and turned off the bike. He could feel Itachi shift. So the kid was awake. That was good. He didn't want to have to disturb him. Itachi slid off the bike sluggishly. He took the picnic basket Kisame handed to him.

"Thanks for a great day Kisame. I had fun." He said as was his polite response. Kisame smiled and nodded. "Anytime, Itachi. I had fun to." He said and turned to open the garage door. He pushed his bike into it and closed the door once more. He turned to watch Itachi walk into his house. He smiled sadly. He was so screwed.

Mikoto seen Itachi the instant he stepped into the kitchen. "Hey, did you have fun? Have you eaten?" She asked. Itachi smiled. "Yes we had a great time and no we haven't." Itachi said politely. She smiled. "Will you take this to Kisame then?" She asked handing Itachi a plate. He nodded and turned to take it over. "I will warm yours for when you get back." She said. "Thank you, mother." He said and slipped out the door.

He knocked on Kisame's door. Kisame opened it a moment later. He held the door for Itachi as he walked in. He handed the plate of spaghetti to Kisame. Kisame unwrapped it and smelled it. He smiled in appreciation. "Kisame, what happened up there, I mean what we talked about, I don't want my parents to know. At least not yet. I need some time to figure things out okay?" Itachi asked.

"Of course. I will keep it to myself. Listen if you ever need to talk about it. I will be glad to talk with you." Kisame said as he popped the plate in the microwave. Itachi looked at Kisame and nodded. "Thanks, I think I have it covered with my friends at school but sure if I need someone and I can't get a hold of them then I will take you up on that." He said.

"Your friends at school know about your struggle?" Kisame asked with a frown. "It really isn't a struggle anymore. I think I know what I am. I just haven't decided if I can deal with it or not." Itachi said beginning to feel uneasy again. "I should go. Mom is warming up my dinner. Later Kisame and thanks again for everything today." Itachi said and then slipped out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

2 Young 2 Be mine Ch 4

Sunday afternoon was warm and it was one of those days where chores were done outside. Mow the lawn, make sure the trash is up at the edge of the street for Monday's pickup and Kisame was usually shirtless. Itachi made a habit of walking in and out of the garage a hundred or so times to watch as Kisame gave his bike a tune up. He had his shirt lying on the seat of the bike and a grease rag in his back pocket.

Itachi loved to watch the way Kisame moved. Mikoto had told Itachi to take some sandwich's over to Kisame for lunch while he worked. Itachi was all too willing. He walked over quietly eyeing the muscled back that flexed with a turn of a wrench or a move in squatting position. He stopped on the other side of the bike and smiled when Kisame looked up at him.

"Hey, Itachi what have you got there?" He asked with a smile of his own. Itachi handed him the plate and he looked at the contents hungrily. "I will never be able to repay your mom for the hospitality she has shown me since my own mom's death. Your mother is an amazing woman." Kisame said appreciatively. Itachi nodded. "Yeah she really is. She was worried you wouldn't stop for lunch." He said as he watched Kisame bite into the tuna and hum in contentment.

"So how is the tune up coming?" Itachi asked. He wasn't ready to go back over to his house yet and he figured this would be a good topic of conversation for a couple of minutes anyway. Kisame smiled. "Good. She just needed a good clean out. Change the oil and filters and she will run for another 5000 miles before she needs one again." Kisame said with pride. Kisame always called his vehicles a she. His black Z-71 truck was also a she.

Kisame washed her and had new tires put on and asked "isn't she a beauty?" Itachi of course agreed because whatever made Kisame happy also made him happy. Sasuke had just shrugged and said "it's a truck, how can it be a beauty?" Kisame had laughed and ruffled his hair. Itachi had felt a little jealous until Kisame said "you have no appreciation for vehicles. You should be more like Itachi." Kisame laughed at the look on Sasuke's face. Sasuke had shrugged again and left.

Itachi knew he was sucking up but he couldn't help himself. Kisame had bought and paid for his bike and then bought his truck. He was rather proud that he had been able to do so. If the sun was shining and nice he rode his bike. If the weather was bad he drove his truck. Itachi liked to be in or on either as long as Kisame was there with him. He smiled at Kisame. "That's good. It wouldn't be the same to drive your truck up in the mountains on a nice day." Itachi offered.

"No it wouldn't, would it?" Kisame asked. Itachi shook his head. Mikoto came out of the house and called to Itachi. He waved lightly to Kisame and walked back to his house. "Will you walk Sasuke to the school? He needs to meet his friends over there and I don't like him walking alone." Mikoto asked. Itachi being the good son that he was nodded. Sasuke was protesting that he wasn't a baby and could easily get there on his own. Mikoto would hear nothing of it.

"Come on Sasuke. The sooner we leave the quicker you can hang with your friends." Itachi said. Sasuke grumbled something under his breath. They walked down the walk and walked out to the street. "What are you two doing?" Kisame asked. "Mom asked me to walk Sasuke to the school so he could hang with his friends." Itachi said with a roll of his eyes. He didn't mean it in a bad way and Kisame knew this.

Kisame nodded. "Hold on a second and I will take you in my truck. I have to stop at the store for something anyway." Kisame said. Itachi could feel his stomach doing its normal flip flops of happiness. "Okay, let me tell mom." He said. He ran to the house and stepped into the kitchen. "Kisame is going to drive us to the school because he needs to go to the store anyway." Itachi called to his mother. "That's fine dear just wear your seat belt." She called back.

Itachi smiled and rolled his eyes again. His mom could be so protective. He walked back over to Kisame's and climbed in the truck that Kisame just pulled out of the garage. He buckled his seat belt and smiled at Kisame. He liked to ride in Kisame's truck partially because he was the oldest and he got to sit up front. Sasuke sat in the backseat and usually listened to his I pod. It didn't matter to Itachi because he was where he liked to be. Kisame would usually talk about whatever came to mind.

Itachi felt he could listen to Kisame forever. He didn't care if he was talking about dirt. If Kisame was saying it then it was interesting to him. He sighed. He knew he had it bad but he couldn't help himself. He really liked Kisame. He wished that he was older so that maybe just maybe Kisame would like him back. He wasn't sure if Kisame even liked boys but he didn't care that was a minor detail. Okay so it would be a major one later.

Kisame pulled up in front of the school and Sasuke unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out of the truck. He waved a 'thanks' to Kisame and walked to meet his friends on the playground. They of course were headed to the basketball courts. Itachi waved at his brother and Kisame pulled away from the school. He drove to the super market and they got out of the truck and walked inside. Kisame picked up a basket and began walking through the isles.

Itachi wandered close by. Kisame talked to him about why prices were so high anymore. Itachi had learned all of it in school but he liked to listen to Kisame elaborate on such things. Kisame walked to the checkout and paid for his stuff. "So they reopened the ice cream stand over on Golden St. Want to try it out with me?" Kisame asked. Itachi beamed. Of course he did. "Yeah, it sounds good. I kind of missed that place." Itachi said.

"I know what you mean. They don't have many good ice cream stands in this town and after this one closed it seemed to cause the others to go under as well." Kisame said. Itachi nodded. They drove to the ice cream stand and ordered. Kisame ordered triple chocolate fudge and Itachi ordered chip and mint. They sat at one of the small tables reveling in the taste of their guilty pleasures. Itachi sighed in content. He normally stayed away from stuff that was too fattening. He wanted to look good as long as he could.

They were about half way through when Kisame giggled. "Itachi you have ice cream on your cheek." He said with a smile. Itachi blushed. Great so now he looked like the dumb fifteen year old that he was. He grabbed a napkin and swiped at his cheek. Kisame laughed again and shook his head. "The other side. Here let me get it." He said and reached out to swipe Itachi's cheek with his fingertips. The touch of Kisame's hand made Itachi's head swim.

Kisame barely brushed his fingers against Itachi's skin but it was like electricity running across his cheek from the light touch. Itachi leaned into the fingers a moment too late. They were gone as quick as they had come. He sat back startled. Kisame looked at Itachi curiously. "Are you okay, Itachi?" He asked with concern. Itachi looked up in embarrassment. "Yeah I 'm fine. I just got light headed for a moment." He said.

Kisame smiled and all was right with the world again. "You should slow down a little. Maybe you got brain freeze and didn't know it." He said with a chuckle. Itachi smiled. "Yeah maybe." He said and began licking the ice cream instead of devouring it like he had been. Now it was Kisame's turn to have a light headed moment. He watched the way Itachi's tongue moved around the ice cream and his mind returned to his fantasies and what he had pictured that tongue doing to him a million times.

He felt the familiar tightness in his groin and he closed his eyes for a moment to block out the teen. He cursed under his breath as he tried to regain control over his body. He was angry at himself and he knew better. He stood up and tossed his unfinished cone in the trash. "I should get you back home. Hurry up and finish that." He said in a tone that was much sharper than he intended. Itachi looked stunned. He frowned and stood up himself. He tossed his cone into the trash and walked out of the ice cream place.

Kisame cursed himself for being such a jerk. He followed the teen to the truck where Itachi stood waiting for him to unlock the doors. "Itachi I am so sorry I snapped at you. I don't know what came over me. I hope you will forgive me." He said as he slid into the truck. Itachi nodded slowly and got into the truck he buckled his seat belt and rode in silence. Kisame was pissed at himself. He might have ruined his friendship with the older Uchiha son. He really needed his head examined.

He pulled back into the drive and turned off the ignition. He unbuckled his seat belt just as Itachi opened the door to get out. He grabbed Itachi's arm lightly. "I hope you aren't mad at me because I snapped at you. I was angry with myself not with you. I hope we are still friends." Kisame said. He gave Itachi a small smile. He hoped Itachi was forgiving. "Why were you angry with yourself?" Itachi asked. Kisame looked away. "I was thinking about something that was wrong and inappropriate. That's all." Kisame said.

Itachi frowned more. He nodded and got out of the truck. "See you later Kisame." He said. He walked over to his house and went to his room. He lay down on his bed and let a tear slip from his lashes. Kisame had snapped at him. Kisame had never ever acted that way before. Itachi knew he should just let it go. Kisame had said that he was thinking things that were wrong and inappropriate. What had he been thinking about? Itachi took a ragged breath and closed his eyes. He fell asleep wondering what Kisame had been thinking.


	6. Chapter 5

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 5

Itachi sat in Biology. Deidara was his lab partner and he was now listening to the blonde drone on and on about an art show that was coming up. The only part that actually caught his attention was when Deidara said he was going to it with Sasori, Deidara's red headed non crush. Itachi smirked. He knew why Deidara was going to the art show with him.

He was going to try to impress him with his own art and therefore get the red head to notice him. Deidara had said several times that this was not the case. He didn't want the red head to notice him. He was happy just being friends with him. Hidan had flat out called him a liar and had said something like "The reason teen aged boys have older guy friends is to get the older guys to notice us and get into our pants." Deidara had laughed it off.

Hidan himself had gotten his older guy friend to notice him. Deidara asked if he wasn't scared. He laughed and said "of what?" Deidara was dumbfounded. He would be afraid that if he got the older guy's attention that the older guy was going to want to teach him things that usually took place in a bed or a backseat or anywhere that would work for the moment. Deidara was sure he wasn't ready for that. Itachi himself wondered if it came down to that bottom line if he himself would be able to follow through.

Hidan had said that they had better be prepared to. This wasn't a normal high school boy they were messing with. These were grown guys with experience. They wouldn't hang around and play little boy games when the world is full of grown up guys willing to go the distance. Deidara had been or at least acted shocked. Tobi stayed quiet on all counts. He never took part in their conversations when it came to older guys noticing younger guys. He was neutral on the subject.

The bell rang ending Deidara's constant babbling about art. Itachi simply shook his head and laughed at the blonde. "What, un?" He asked confused. "You want the red head as much as I want Kisame. You are just scared of what he would want from you. Admit it." Itachi said as they walked to their lockers. Deidara feigned innocence. "No, un. I just like his ability to make good art, un." Deidara said. Itachi rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Okay but when another guy comes around and starts kissing Sasori or touching him in all the right places and making him moan at the top of his-"Stop! That isn't going to happen, un. He isn't like that." Deidara said. His face was bright red.

Itachi laughed and walked on to his next class. School was boring but when you had class with Hidan it could only get better. "Seriously man. If you want Kisame to notice you, just show some skin." Hidan was saying. Itachi was trying not to die of embarrassment. Apart from running naked through Kisame's yard while he was outside was just pushing it a bit. He laughed in spite of himself though. That would definitely get Kisame's attention, but it would also get the whole neighborhoods and his parents.

The next three classes were like that. They were continual fun as Hidan threw out ideas how to get Kisame's attention. They of course all involved Itachi getting naked. Itachi wondered how many of these ideas that Hidan might have used on Kakuzu. Hidan had it easier. He lived with Kakuzu due to the fact that Kakuzu was Hidan's legal guardian. It was a long and boring story of how it happened. Hidan was in heaven. He had Kakuzu right there at his fingertips. He could do and say whatever whenever.

"So anyway, all you have to do is take a shower at his house and just happen to drop your towel. He will be on you in an instant." Hidan said. Itachi gave him a look as if to say 'what planet are you from?' "I suppose you have done this?" Itachi asked. Hidan didn't answer he just grinned widely. Itachi shook his head and rolled his eyes. He would never figure Hidan out. He had known him from first grade, back when he lived with his druggie parents. He had been through the mill with him as his parents went to prison and Kakuzu had taken custody.

"Hey, I am betting the first time you get naked in front of him he will be yours." Hidan said as they walked out of class. Itachi smiled. Hidan was his pick me up. He never felt depressed around him. School was out and he met Sasuke out front of the school as usual. Madara smiled and waved. They smiled and waved back as they climbed into his car. "So how is school going?" He asked. Sasuke went on and on about the basketball team and Madara laughed and listened intently. He looked at Itachi while Sasuke boasted about making the team. Itachi smiled proudly over Sasuke's head. Madara smiled back just as proud.

"So how is Tobi?" Madara asked. Itachi knew this was directed at him. "He is doing good. He is getting good grades and he seems to be happy with everything." Itachi said. Madara smiled warmly. Tobi had always meant a great deal to Madara. They were practically brothers considering that the Uchiha's were so tight knit of a family. "I didn't see him leave the school today. Was he at school?" Madara asked. Itachi nodded.

"Yeah he had a dentist appointment this afternoon so he left early." Itachi said. Madara nodded in understanding. "I hope you don't mind but I have to stop at Zetsu's house and drop off his work schedule. He missed work today due to a migraine." Madara said. Itachi and Sasuke shrugged. It didn't matter to them. They pulled into Zetsu's apartment parking lot. Madara turned off the ignition and went to get out of the car.

He winced in pain and stopped to return to his previous position. "Are you okay?" Itachi asked in concern. He smiled and shook his head. "I pulled a muscle in my back at work today. I thought it was better apparently not." He said. Itachi held out his hand. "I will take the schedule to Zetsu for you. Which apartment is his?" Itachi asked. Madara smiled gratefully. He put the paper into Itachi's hand. "Its apartment 14B." He said. Itachi nodded and got out of the car.

Itachi walked up a flight of stairs. He turned onto a balcony and made his way to the apartment. He got to the door and knocked. Music was playing inside and the door wasn't latched. Thinking that maybe he just couldn't hear him Itachi opened the door. He stepped inside and looked around for Zetsu. He didn't see him anywhere. What he did see was Tobi's bag sitting on the table. He smiled. He walked through the apartment and to the bedroom door. Never once did he expect to see what he saw.

Zetsu was on top of Tobi. Both boys were naked and Tobi was calling out Zetsu's name as Zetsu made love to Tobi. Itachi was frozen. He couldn't believe his eyes and he couldn't breathe. He wanted to back away and not see this. Though his eyes kept betraying him and watched this sinful erotic act. Zetsu was saying something to Tobi and Tobi was breathlessly agreeing. A moment later it was over as the two reached their peak and pulled apart. Tobi was covered in sweat and his own juices. Zetsu was wiping the mess up with a towel as the two clung together.

Still Itachi couldn't move. Even when his mind told him he should or get caught watching. Tobi happened to look up at the door for whatever reason. "Oh shit!" He said and jumped up to grab his boxers. He slid them on and rushed to Itachi's side. He turned Itachi around and pushed him down the hall to the living room. He forced Itachi to sit on the couch. Itachi was in shock or something. Tobi snapped his fingers in front of Itachi's face. Itachi slowly began focusing on the here and now.

Reality crashed in and then Itachi was on his feet. Zetsu came out of the bedroom wearing a pair of sleep pants. Itachi looked down at the paper in his hands. He thrust the paper towards Zetsu. "Madara said to give this to you." He said in a rush. Zetsu took the paper and nodded. "Thank you." He said. Itachi nodded in a numb state. He looked at Tobi who was trying his best to come up with the right words to explain all of this. It made sense why Tobi stayed out of it.

"You're a hypocrite." Itachi said and walked out the door. Tobi was calling Itachi's name but it didn't matter Itachi was gone. He got back into Madara's car and Madara looked at Itachi in question. Itachi couldn't smile, he couldn't do anything except sit there. Madara drove them home. Itachi went to his room and didn't even stop to talk to his parents. He didn't even notice that Kisame was sitting at the table. He was upset and in shock still. Tobi had said he needed help because of his thoughts and his crush. Tobi had been two faced.

That hurt more than he could fathom at the moment. He, Tobi, Deidara and Hidan had grown up together. They had always had each other's backs. They never lied to each other and they never stabbed each other in the back, but Tobi had kept a secret and he had been a hypocrite to Itachi, his own flesh and blood. Itachi was hurt. Itachi was betrayed and he felt like he might throw up. Downstairs he could hear Mikoto asking Sasuke what happened. Sasuke obviously didn't know and said something about Emo teens.

A soft knock on his door caused him to frown more. He wanted to be left alone. The door opened and Kisame stepped in. Itachi sat up on his bed and nervously watched as Kisame came towards him. Kisame sat on the bed next to Itachi. Their shoulders brushed and instead of the butterflies he normally felt a wave of depression washed over him. He looked at the floor. Tears pricked the back of his eyes and he tried so hard not to let them out. Kisame rubbed circles in Itachi's back.

"So do you want to tell me what happened? Your mom and dad are worried. I promise whatever it is you can trust me." Kisame said. Itachi looked at Kisame and the first tear fell. "I realized today that someone I trusted the most in my life betrayed me." Itachi said his voice broke on the end of the sentence and a painful sob tore loose. Tears streamed down his face and he felt miserable. Kisame pulled Itachi close to him and held him against him as he cried. Kisame rocked him gently like a parent does a child.

At this moment Itachi didn't care. He looked like a child and he felt like a child. It didn't matter what Kisame thought of him at this moment. He wanted to be the fifteen year old he was and it didn't matter that he was going to have to fight to save his dignity. He let himself be rocked and he curled up in Kisame's lap like a small child and cried until his head hurt and his stomach ached. He was so lost and so miserable. Kisame didn't mind in the least. He had moments too where he felt like a child himself.


	7. Chapter 6

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 6

That night Itachi went to bed feeling numb. He was pretty sure he could be hit by a truck and not feel it. Tobi had called his cell four times and he had let it go to voice mail every time. He was so confused. If Tobi knew exactly how he felt then why would he let him think that he was against it? It would have been much better if Tobi had said he knew how Itachi felt and he supported him.

Itachi's eyes drifted shut but it was a restless sleep. He was exhausted the next morning. He was quiet at the breakfast table and Mikato frowned. She ran her fingers over his silky black locks and kissed his cheek. He knew she meant well and felt as helpless as he did. He tried to smile at her but it came out flat. She whispered in his ear. "Kisame told me why you are upset. I am sorry for whoever hurt you like this. Sometimes talking to that person helps." She went on about her business.

He wanted to talk to Tobi and give him a piece of his mind, but he wanted to ignore him and make him work for every second of it. Madara honked the horn and Sasuke and Itachi grabbed their bags and headed out the door. Itachi kissed his mom's cheek. "Thank you mom. I might but not now." He said. She nodded in understanding. She waved at him and he waved back. He climbed into Madara's car and he pulled out of the drive. He dropped them at school as usual. Sasuke was out the door and gone.

"Itachi hold up a second. Is everything okay? You were upset when you left Zetsu's yesterday and you still seem upset about something." Madara asked in concern. Itachi bowed his head. "It isn't anything that Zetsu did. I had a fight with Tobi." Itachi said. Madara looked at Itachi stunned. "Tobi was at Zetsu's yesterday?" He asked. Itachi nodded and exited the car. "Thanks for the ride, Madara see you tonight." He said and walked away before Madara could question him further.

Madara swore under his breath. He had warned the two of them that they would get caught. He had known Tobi was getting closer to Zetsu all the time. He had told the both of them that though he didn't condemn them that they needed to be extremely careful that someone didn't find out. He told them it would look bad to someone else and that things might go wrong for the two of them. Now Itachi knew and was upset. He needed to speak to Zetsu. He drove to work feeling angry and unsettled.

Itachi walked into the school and up to his locker. He was hell bent on going to his first class without a confrontation with Tobi. So much for wishful thinking. Tobi walked up to him. He was clearly upset and he was remorseful. Itachi could see it. It didn't make Itachi feel any better. "Itachi, I am so sorry. You have to believe that I never meant to hurt you. I needed to keep it a secret to protect Zetsu. I wish I could take back yesterday and that you hadn't seen us." He pleaded. Itachi gave Tobi a blank look and walked to class.

Tobi bowed his head and sighed. He went to his first class and tried to focus. Deidara was already in Biology and he was mixing chemicals together recklessly. "Are you trying to kill us all?" Itachi asked flatly. Deidara jumped and looked at Itachi. He gave his friend a look that resembled Tobi's. "Tobi called me last night, un. He said something happened between you two yesterday but he wouldn't say what, un." Deidara said with a frown.

Itachi gave Deidara a look that said to leave it alone. Deidara sighed much like Tobi had. Class began and Deidara spent most of the hour studying Itachi. Class ended and Deidara grabbed Itachi's arm. "Tell me, un. What is going on? Please." He pleaded. Itachi would be no better than Tobi if he kept a secret from his friends. Was it his secret to tell? No it wasn't. So now he had to be as secretive as Tobi. He rushed out of class and to the bathroom. The retching from the stall was all that anyone could hear in the hall.

Tobi closed his locker and turned to his friends. "Guys I need to tell you something. He motioned for them to follow him." Deidara and Hidan walked out back of the school to the privacy of the alley way. "Itachi seen something yesterday that he wasn't supposed to and now he hates me. With good reason." Tobi said as tears began to build in his eyes. Deidara frowned and looked at Tobi as though he were about to kick Tobi's ass.

"What the fuck did he see?" Hidan demanded. Tobi took a deep breath. "Me with Zetsu." He said and looked shamefully at the wall of the building. "What about you and Zetsu, un?" Deidara demanded. Tobi swallowed hard as the tears began to slide. "Zetsu and I were….having….sex." He said quietly. The air in the alley way seemed to get thick and heavy. Deidara kept blinking while Hidan cocked his head to the side. "You are screwing that older guy that you hang out with?" He asked with fervor.

Tobi nodded and tried to slow his tears. Deidara reacted in a way that Tobi hadn't really expected. Deidara hauled off and punched Tobi in the mouth. "How could you be so two faced, un? You told Itachi it was wrong and that he should get professional help all the while you are getting fucked up the ass by an older guy, un." Deidara growled. Hidan was now putting the pieces together. The problem clicked in his head. He had hurt Itachi in one of the worst ways.

"That is fucking slick. You were doing the one thing that you told Itachi he was wrong about. How do you live with knowing that you were fucking over a cousin and a best friend?" Hidan asked. Tobi was still holding his hand over his bloody lip. "I don't know. I want to fix it. I want to make him believe that I am sorry. I was afraid of Zetsu getting busted because I am sixteen." Tobi said through his tears and the blood that seeped from his lip. "After Itachi caught us Zetsu said we couldn't see each other anymore. I tried to convince him that Itachi wouldn't say a word to an adult about it. He wouldn't listen and he broke it off with me." Tobi said brokenly.

Deidara cursed. He stood staring at the ground. "I am sorry about Zetsu." Itachi said from behind them. Tobi turned and looked at Itachi. Tears were escaping Tobi's eyes steadily. "I just needed you to say that you understood. I just needed to know you had my back. You knew exactly how I felt because you had already gotten further than I had and yet you made me feel like I was wrong for thinking the way I did. It hurts Tobi. I trusted and believed in you. You turned around and betrayed me. I can't understand why you didn't trust us enough to tell us." Itachi said.

Tobi leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath. He was crying so hard that he felt as though he had been sucker punched. "I was scared to tell you that I was sleeping with Zetsu in case you guys thought I was too young or that it was dirty. I love Zetsu and he loves me. Now its over because he is afraid that he will go to jail and I will get sent away somewhere to keep me away from him. He said he would die if this ruined my life. I told him I didn't care but he wouldn't listen to me. I knew if anyone found out he would dump me." Tobi bent over like he had been stabbed in the gut.

Itachi couldn't help it. He went over and grabbed Tobi and pulled him into a hug. He held on tight as Tobi cried. Itachi could see now how hard this must have been for Tobi. He was still angry with him but he couldn't imagine how Tobi was feeling over the loss of his boyfriend. Itachi rubbed Tobi's back so Tobi could get his breath back. Itachi remembered Kisame doing this for him last night. "Tobi, we will fix this. I will talk to Zetsu. He has to know that I won't say a word." Itachi said.

Tobi looked at Itachi and sniffled. "Itachi you don't owe me anything. I hurt you because of my own selfish reasons. I was afraid of losing him and so I lied and kept secrets." Tobi said in a ragged breath. Itachi looked at Tobi and sighed. "I am still mad at you but Zetsu didn't have to break up with you. He is overreacting." Itachi said. Tobi nodded. Deidara looked at his watch. "We are so late, un." Itachi nodded and bit his lip. "Yeah we should go to class. I would rather wait until next hour though." Itachi said.

Everyone looked at him like he had been replaced with a clone. "What? We need a moment." He sad with a smirk. Tobi nodded. Hidan began grinning like an idiot. "I want details, Tobi." He said mischievously. Tobi turned red and put his hands over his face. "You can't be serious." He said trying not to smile. "Of course I am serious asshole." Hidan said still grinning. Tobi smiled and busted up. He couldn't hold it anymore.

Itachi even smiled. "Well what do you want to know?" Tobi asked. Hidan lit up like the fourth of July. Deidara giggled and Itachi was trying not to lose his dignity. "What is it like, un? When you guys actually have….you know, un." Deidara said turning as red as a tomato. Tobi smiled and took a deep breath. "It's nice. It feels like you are on the edge of a waterfall always on the verge of falling. It feels like every nerve in your body is being exposed at once.

It kind of hurts at first and then it starts to get better ad better and before you know it you are on fire and your body is aching to be pushed off the waterfall." He said with a smile all the while his face was red. He cleared his throat and hid his face as he tried not to faint from embarrassment. Hidan hummed in response. He was plotting things in his head to get Kakuzu to go that far. "What was it like the first time, un? Were you sacred?" Deidara asked. Tobi now wore a serious look.

"Yeah I was. I wasn't sure what to do or how to do it. Zetsu was great though. He told me to relax and let him take the lead. I have to say that I was a nervous wreck. He took control and I just let myself go with it." Tobi said smiling at the memory. "Did it hurt a lot the first time?" Hidan asked. Tobi thought about it. "I screamed when took me for the first time. I wasn't ready for the actual thing even after he prepared me so it wouldn't hurt so much." Tobi said. Hidan grinned. "I hope my first time hurts that bad." He said.

They all looked at him in disbelief. Hidan had a weird sense of pleasure out of pain. Deidara shook his head. "Not me, un. I don't want it to hurt. I want it to be nice and easy, un." He said with conviction. "Yeah well I am sure that red head of yours has experience so it won't hurt your first time." Itachi said. Deidara nodded. "You think, un?" He asked and then immediately began back peddling. "I mean not with him, un. He isn't even my type and I don't even like him like that, un." He said turning eight shades of red.

He finally sighed in defeat as his friends continually picked on him about his confession. The bell rang and they stood up to go to their next class. Tobi was still feeling shaky and depressed about the break up and Itachi was still a little peeved at him. Deidara was feeling hopeless. He didn't actually mean to confess something that he wasn't ready to admit to himself. Hidan was just feeling confident. He had a whole new game plan.


	8. Chapter 7

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 7

Madara sat at the break table. He looked at Zetsu for a moment. Zetsu looked at him in question. "Madara is something on your mind?" His friend asked. Madara shifted to look around the room. They were alone. "Itachi knows about you and Tobi doesn't he?" Madara asked. Zetsu sighed. "He saw us in bed together." Zetsu said grudgingly. Madara swore under his breath again like this morning. He gave Zetsu a look of disapproval.

"I told you this would happen. You knew better than to get involved with Tobi and yet you did and now someone else knows about it." Madara said quietly. Zetsu breathed out harshly. "You think I don't know that? I ended it with Tobi anyway. Now no one can prove that anything happened." He said with a hiss. Madara cursed a little louder this time. "That is fucked up Zetsu. You think that was smart? What about Tobi? How is he coping with you breaking up with him so suddenly?" Madara asked.

"It couldn't be helped." Zetsu said. He looked at the floor. "How are you coping?" Madara asked a little more sincere. Zetsu looked at Madara in regret. "I love him. It hurts but we have to stay away from each other. I won't let his life become ruined because of me." Zetsu said sadly. Madara reached over and rubbed Zetsu's shoulder. "I think you may have been premature in your actions. If Itachi hasn't said a word about it then no one knows anyway and you guys are safe. I am sure Itachi won't say anything If asked to keep it quiet." Madara said. He got up and went back to work.

Zetsu followed a moment later wondering how Tobi was right now." He missed him. He wanted to see him and kiss him and touch him and tell him that he was sorry. Tobi had looked so upset when he left Zetsu's apartment. He tried to clear his mind and go back to work. He ended up messing up so many times he finally told the boss he needed to go home to take care of something. Zetsu punched out and left. Madara hoped with all he had that it would all be okay.

Zetsu went home and lay down on his bed. He tried to get a grip and ended up losing it even more. He began to think of Tobi in his apartment and in his bed and every where they had been together. Tears began to flow and he cursed himself for being so weak. A knock on his door made him angrily storm from his room. He ripped open the door and there stood Itachi ad Tobi. Tobi wouldn't even look at him. Zetsu wiped the tears from his face as he waved them in.

Itachi could see the tears and looked over at Tobi. Tobi was still looking anywhere but at Zetsu. "I came here to tell you that you breaking up with Tobi was wrong. I didn't say anything to anyone and you overreacted. Hurting Tobi won't stop the fact that I saw you guys. I don't care what you guys do. I only care about the fact that I love my 27 year old neighbor and Tobi was acting as though it was wrong when he was with you the whole time. Hence the reason I was upset.

I might still be mad at Tobi but you are a bastard for getting that close to Tobi and then breaking his heart because you are scared. Grow up." Itachi said and turned to leave. Tobi was now looking at Itachi and where he had been standing in shock. He hadn't thought Itachi would be so rude. He turned to look at Zetsu and was confused to see Zetsu smiling. "What are you smiling about?" Tobi asked. Zetsu came up to Tobi and took him in his arms.

Tobi allowed himself to be pulled into the embrace. "I like him. He has a way with words. I am so sorry Tobi. I love you and I need you. Please take me back." He said with an edge of sadness. Tobi smiled and looked at Zetsu. "Of course I will. I love you too. I have to tell you that I told my friends about us. Before you say anything you have to know that I will not lie or keep secrets from them anymore. I hurt Itachi and I can't bring myself to hurt anyone else." He said firmly.

Zetsu sighed. He looked at Tobi and then noticed his lip was split. "What happened to your lip Love?" He asked touching it lightly. "That is what happens when you keep secrets from your friends and they realize you are a hypocrite." He said licking the cut. Zetsu frowned. He leaned forward and kissed the cut and then slid his tongue into Tobi's mouth. Tobi moaned and leaned into the hand that was running up his shirt. He ran his hand up Zetsu's shirt and returned the favor.

"Is Itachi waiting for you?" Zetsu asked. Tobi shook his head no and pushed Zetsu backwards until they were against Zetsu's bedroom door. Zetsu smirked. He opened the door and led them to the bed. Clothes hit the floor and their bodies hit the bed. Zetsu was about to prepare Tobi when a thought occurred to him. He got up and left the room. Tobi listened close and could here the locks sliding into place on the front door. He smiled as Zetsu walked back in the bedroom. "We don't want a repeat of last time." He said.

Itachi sat at the kitchen table and helped his mom put invitations in envelopes. He hated licking the glue on the envelopes it always made him feel sick. It was Sasuke's thirteenth birthday party and Mikoto wanted everyone to be there. Sasuke wasn't as excited about it as she was. The only thing he cared about was that his friends would be there. Especially an older boy named Sai. He was sixteen and Sasuke envied him.

He was the best friend of Sasuke's best friend's boyfriend. It had shocked Itachi when he found out that Naruto was dating a sixteen year old boy named Gaara. Naruto was one of those gullible boys. He would do anything if persuaded the right way. He couldn't help but think that Naruto was having sex with Gaara. Gaara was the type to influence him in that direction. Itachi often wondered if Sasuke had a crush on Sai. He would never ask him of course. He finished the invitation envelopes and set them in a pile.

"Did you fix the problem with your friend sweetheart?" Mikoto asked. Itachi shrugged. "Sort of I guess. I am still kind of upset but you were right talking helps." He said. He stood up to leave the room. Mikato handed Itachi an invitation. "Please take that to Kisame." She asked. Itachi frowned. "Mom he lives next door, so why are you giving him an invitation. I am sure he knows he is invited and you could always just ask him." Itachi said. She smiled. "I like the formal way better." She said and swatted Itachi on the butt to go do it anyway.

He turned to give his mom a lecture about him being fifteen and how that was inappropriate for a boy his age. She was laughing and already walking the other way. He sighed and left to go give the card to Kisame. He stepped outside and was shocked to see a blue car in Kisame's driveway. He frowned and turned back to his own house. Curiosity was a mother sometimes. He turned back towards the driveway to go over anyway. Who could be at Kisame's and why hadn't he seen this car before?

He knocked on Kisame's door and waited. The door opened and Kisame smiled. "Itachi, hey what can I do for you?" He asked. "Mom asked me to bring this over to you." He said and handed the card to Kisame. Kisame took it and opened it. He smiled widely and waved Itachi inside. Itachi stepped into the living room and followed Kisame to the kitchen. A guy with silvery blonde hair sat at Kisame's table. He smiled sweetly at Kisame and Kisame smiled back.

Itachi could have thrown up by the way the guy was acting towards Kisame. "Itachi this is Kakashi. We work together and have had dinner together a few times. Kakashi this is my neighbor Itachi." Kisame introduced them. Kakashi shook Itachi's hand and smiled. "So this is the kid you told me about. The one that is like a younger brother to you, right?" Kakashi asked. Kisame smiled widely. "Yeah, this is the one." He said.

Itachi couldn't breathe it was like the ground had shook and he had fallen but he was still standing. Kisame thought of him as a brother. He thought of him as a kid brother. Itachi wanted to die from heartache but nowhere as near as much as he did when Kakashi stood up and walked over to Kisame and kissed him. He pressed their lips together and even slid his tongue into Kisame's mouth. Kisame moaned lightly. He pushed Kakashi back and put a little distance between them. "Hey there is an impressionable teen present." He said.

Kakashi stepped backwards and almost stumbled. Kisame caught him and led him back to his chair. Itachi burned with anger and loss. He turned and fled the house and ran to his own. He ran upstairs and threw himself on his bed. His world had just shattered and he couldn't fix it now. He was sure he couldn't get up and function like a human being now anymore. Sasuke walked into Itachi's room. He stopped when he seen Itachi bawling in his pillow. He slid onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Itachi.

Itachi turned and pressed his face into Sasuke's chest. "Aniki, I know it hurts when someone you love is with someone else. I felt the same way when I saw Sai kiss another boy. Kisame doesn't realize he is hurting you and neither does Sai." Sasuke said. Itachi looked at Sasuke in stunned silence. He tried to say something, anything but words would not come. Sasuke hugged his older brother close to him and just ran his fingers through his brother's hair. Itachi remained quiet. Sasuke knew he had a crush on Kisame. He now was aware of Sasuke's crush on Sai.

He hugged his brother back and just let Sasuke be the grown up this time. He was so lost and so tired that he fell asleep with his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke stayed all through the night with him. The next morning at the breakfast table the Uchiha brothers had a new understanding for each other. A new appreciation was born from the secret they shared. They gave each other a knowing glance as Madara dropped them at school and they went their separate ways.


	9. Chapter 8

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 8

Kisame felt awful. He hadn't meant to make Itachi feel uncomfortable. Yet he had embarrassed and upset him. He had gone to bed feeling miserable. He didn't sleep well at all. He had thought about going over there last night and talking to Itachi but Kakashi was still there and he was feeling a little miserable. Kisame had to practically carry the drunken male to bed.

Now here at his kitchen table in the morning light he was waging a war in his head. He had no idea how he was supposed to broach the subject of Kakashi's kiss with a teen who was still trying to cope with being gay. Kisame laid his head on his arm at the table. He was sick to his stomach for the way he had acted in front of Itachi last night. A groan from the stairs caught his attention.

Kisame got up and walked to the staircase. Kakashi held his head in his hands and groaned. Kisame was giving him a smile that said "I told you so" all over it. Kakashi glared and then sighed in defeat. He stumbled down the stairs t the kitchen. Kisame sat a cup of coffee in front of the hung over male. Kakashi smiled in thanks as best he could. His phone vibrated and he answered it.

He stood up and went into the living room for privacy. Kisame could still make out the words "I am sorry too. Yes I love you but we can't keep doing this. Yes I drank and I said some things that I shouldn't have. Yes I will come home, see you soon." Kakashi appeared in the doorway. He finished the coffee and placed the cup in the sink. He hugged Kisame and left. Kisame watched the male climb in his car and drive away.

Kisame was grateful to be alone. He went to the sink to wash the cup and Itachi's face came to mind. He felt angry and sick. He threw the cup as hard as he could against the wall and it made a loud crash as ceramic flew in every direction. He stood in the middle of his kitchen and cursed himself for his stupidity. Itachi meant a great deal to him. He had been around Itachi most of his life. For Itachi to be upset with him made him feel awful.

He grumbled and went upstairs. He needed to shower and he needed to go to work. He just needed to focus on anything but Itachi right now. He undressed and climbed into his shower. He turned the water on and allowed the water to spray over him. He began thinking about his and Itachi's moment up in the mountains when Itachi told him he liked boys. Kisame had felt relief wash over him. He wanted to be able to feel comfortable about his own sexuality around Itachi.

Kisame began to lather soap all over his body. He ran his hand across his manhood and was shocked that he was standing to attention. He frowned. When had that happened and why? He thought for a moment and sighed. It must have been just because he was thinking about Itachi. He frowned and wrapped his hand around his issue. He felt so dirty yet his body didn't care. He finished a few minutes later gasping for air. He washed up and got out.

He dressed and headed downstairs. He grabbed his keys and his wallet and left the house. All the way to work he thought of how he would apologize to Itachi. He shook his head as one after another of his speeches was shot down. He pulled into the lab parking lot and sat for a moment trying to come up with something acceptable. Kakashi was just getting out of his car. His hang over looked better but he still looked a little rough.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Kakashi asked. Kisame got out of his truck and nodded. "Yeah things just got a little weird last night." He said and began walking towards the entrance. Kakashi grabbed Kisame's arm lightly. "Listen, about that kiss last night. I don't know what came over me and I am truly sorry. It was out of line." Kakashi said. Kisame nodded. "Yeah, it was a little disturbing." He said.

Kakashi nodded too. "Hey, I am sorry if I upset the kid. I wasn't thinking clearly." Kakashi said. Kisame shrugged. "I will take care of it. Don't worry. How are things with you and Iruka?" Kisame asked. Kakashi smiled. "We are okay. I went home and we talked and he pumped me full of aspirin." He said with a smirk. Kisame patted Kakashi on the back. "I am glad to hear it." He said as they entered their work stations. The boss came in to the area and gave them disapproving glances.

They both bowed their heads and he walked away. Kisame couldn't help but grin. He was always on time and never missed a day unless it was crucial. The boss could bite him. Kakashi on the other hand was working on his last chance. The boss had told him he would fire him if he was late or missed work again for personal problems. Kakashi of course let it go in one ear and out the other. He was the best lab technician they had. Drunk or sober Kakashi was ace. The boss knew it too which is why Kakashi still had a job.

Meanwhile Itachi and his friends sat at lunch and Itachi picked through his food. He had been quiet al day and everyone had walked on egg shells around him. Tobi put his arm around his shoulder and leaned forward. "Itachi, what happened? Did I do something else to make you upset?" He asked. Itachi looked wide eyed at his cousin. He shook his head and sighed. He felt like laying down and bawling again like he did last night.

"I saw Kisame and some guy he works with last night. They kissed and Kisame liked it." He said miserably. Tobi closed his eyes. He felt horrible for Itachi. Deidara reached across the table and held Itachi's hand. Itachi squeezed the fingers that were offered. Hidan was unusually quiet for once. He didn't make any jokes about getting naked in front of him or anything remotely offhanded. He simply looked sincere.

"That really sucks, un. I don't know what I would do if it were me. I would probably die if I had to see that, un." He said softly. Itachi gave Deidara a small smile. He could feel the tears threatening to break free. Tobi rubbed his back and hugged him. Itachi allowed his cousin to do so. He was so miserable and right now he felt as though he could just die. Hidan still sat quietly. Deidara finally looked at his friend and was about to ask him why he wasn't being obnoxious like usual.

He looked at Itachi and for the first time in like ever he said something serious. "That is really awful, Itachi. I hope he realizes how special you are before he ruins any chance he may ever have with you. He would be lucky that you even chose him. It is too bad that he doesn't see it. Fate has a way of making things clearer." He said and went back to being quiet. Deidara was the one to pick up the meaning. "You aren't giving up on Kakuzu are you, un?" Deidara asked.

Hidan shrugged. He picked up his fork and moved his food around slowly. "Hey what happened?" Tobi asked. Hidan looked up and sighed. "I went home last night and I was going to tell Kakuzu that I would do anything he wanted me to do as long as we could be together. He told me that I was too young and that he couldn't be with me even for a one night stand. He said that to love me would be wrong and that I needed to find a boy my age. He said the subject was closed and I was never to bring it up again." Hidan said almost in a whisper.

The other three boys were now comforting him as tears began to well up in the magenta colored eyes. Deidara was the one hugging him while Itachi was holding his hand and Tobi was whispering soothing words to their broken hearted friend. Itachi felt his own tears begin to slip. "I have come to the conclusion that older guys and possibly all guys suck." Itachi said. Hidan laughed in spite of his tears. "I have to agree with you there." He said as tears dripped onto his pants.

Finally getting a hold of their emotions and settling down once more they all pulled apart. The lunch room seemed to be staring at their little Emo breakdown. Deidara glared. "Take a picture it lasts longer, un!" He shouted. All eyes went back to their own tables and their own conversations. The four friends looked at each other and laughed. The mood was lifted for a moment or two at least. The bell rang and they all stood to go to class. "Hey did your mom ever find out that we ditched that one class, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah and she wasn't upset about it." Itachi said with a shrug. "Lucky, un. I got grounded for a week." Deidara said. Tobi made a 'whew' sound. "I didn't get in trouble either. My mom said it was typical teen aged rebellion." Tobi said. Hidan shook his head. "All I got was a 'do it again and see if you get your license' speech." Hidan said. All eyes went wide. Kakuzu wasn't playing around. They all walked into their next class and sat down, it was English and for once they had the same class at the same time.

They only had two classes after lunch and then study hall which they always messed around in. They again had that class together and because they always did their work in class they always hung out quietly or went to the library. So far this hour was dragging and they were all on the verge of falling asleep. The fire alarm went off in that moment and all the kids stood up. The teacher opened the door to the outside and everyone filed out into the school yard. Deidara and Itachi sat on the tire swing while Tobi and Hidan sat on the Teeter Totter. Every time the board would touch down Tobi would curse and Hidan would laugh.

Tobi was shaking his head and smirking at the same time. "What's the matter Tobi? Got a little butt hurt?" Hidan whispered. Tobi turned red and ignored him. Deidara and Itachi laughed. Tobi couldn't help but laugh too, his friends were having a good time and even if it was at his expense then it didn't matter. As long as they could have a laugh or two. The teachers were trying to figure out what had caused the fire alarm to go off.

Gaara and Sai were whispering amongst themselves and laughing and Itachi couldn't help pick up on the last part of the conversation where Gaara was admitting to pulling it. Sai gave him a high five and they laughed a little harder. Itachi couldn't help but smile. Sai was the boy Sasuke wanted. Speaking of which the middle school was sitting out on the wall waiting to go back in. Itachi could see Sasuke looking longingly at Sai. Naruto was staring at his red headed boyfriend in admiration.

Itachi was a year younger than Sai and he felt a little awkward that Sasuke wanted to be with a boy who was older than his older brother. Sai and Gaara were juniors, juniors where one was dating an eighth grader and one could be potentially dating his little brother. He thought about Kisame. Okay so for argument sake awkward was more of a good word for his crush on a twenty seven year old. He sighed and hung his head. He looked up to try to shake free of his thoughts.

Sasuke was looking at Itachi. He smiled and waved. Itachi smiled and waved back. Sasuke gave Itachi a chin up gesture. Itachi laughed under his breath. He gave an okay symbol with his hand. Sasuke nodded and went back to listening to his babbling best friend. Itachi looked at his own best friend and smiled. Deidara was giving him a confused look. "We have a new understanding. That's all." Itachi said. Deidara looked curious now.

Itachi leaned forward so he could whisper. "Sasuke has a crush on someone older too. Just not as old as we do." Itachi said. Deidara lit up. "Seriously? Who is it, un?" He asked anxiously. Itachi thought for a moment. He knew he could trust them. Tobi and Hidan were now standing there as well. Tobi was holding his ass in his hands. Hidan had a bright smirk on his face. "Okay, I will tell you but you can't say a word. It is Sai." Itachi said.

Tobi frowned. "You mean that adolescent asshole over there?" He asked. Itachi nodded. Deidara was in shock and Hidan laughed. "Oh my Jashin. He wants that guy to bang him? What is he thinking?" Hidan said bending over to catch his breath. Itachi rolled his eyes. Tobi was patting Hidan on the back and Hidan reached out and swatted Tobi on the ass. Tobi cursed and Hidan doubled over again. Itachi and Deidara joined in on the laughter. The teacher's finally cleared the school and let the students back into the building.


	10. Chapter 9

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 9

Madara dropped the boys off but not before he asked Itachi how he was coping with the Zetsu/Tobi situation. "I am fine with it. I was upset with him for not saying anything but it is his secret to keep." Itachi said hoping that it would tide Madara over. It did and Madara waved to him as he drove off. Itachi turned to go to his house. He noticed Kisame's truck was in the driveway but that the blue car was gone.

He had seen the car still there this morning and he had wanted to throw up as the image of Kakashi kissing Kisame and Kisame moaning had entered his head. He closed his eyes and walked into his house. He went to his room so he could start his homework. He still had a book report to write after all. He picked up the book off of the desk by his window. He flipped it open and read the first page. It immediately made him frown.

It was about a boy who was questioning his sexuality. How in the hell had he managed to get this book? He remembered going to the library and…oh yeah he had grabbed a random book. He bowed his head as if he were crying. Instead he was laughing hysterically. He tossed the book on the desk and picked up his phone. He called Deidara only to get told that Deidara was grounded. He groaned and called Hidan.

"Hey, You wouldn't happen to have a book I could borrow for my book report would you?" Itachi asked. Hidan laughed. "Sure if you want to write about men and their playmates that come in the same shape and or form." He said wickedly. Itachi scoffed. "No thanks. I am sure my mom and dad would love that phone call from my teacher." He said sarcastically. "I will call Tobi, thanks anyway." He said and hung up. Hidan was still laughing hysterically as the phone went dead.

"I think I may have what you are looking for. I will bring you one tonight if you need it." Tobi said. Itachi thanked him and they hung up. He went downstairs and helped set the supper table. His mom watched him closely. "Things going better sweetheart?" She asked. "Oh yeah they are, thanks." He said. She smiled and went to get something off the counter. "Please take this to Kisame would you?" She asked. He was about to protest and say that she should have Sasuke do it instead. He just couldn't bring himself to say it.

He nodded and took the plate. He walked out the kitchen door and crossed the path. He walked up to Kisame's door and rang the door bell. Kisame opened the door and looked at Itachi in surprise. Itachi thrust the plate forward and turned to leave without a word. Kisame frowned. "Itachi wait, please. I want to talk to you about what happened." Kisame pleaded. Itachi turned a blank look to Kisame. "I don't." He turned and walked back to his house.

Itachi walked inside and finished helping get dinner on the table. Tobi showed up a moment later. Mikoto was so pleased to see him. "You are hardly ever here anymore. You boys are getting so grown up and are too busy for your own good." She said hugging Tobi and taking the flowers he brought her. He smiled and blushed. Fugaku rolled his eyes. "Mikoto stop embarrassing the boy. Come sit and eat Tobi, tell me what your father and mother are up to these days. Is business going well?" He asked. Tobi was relieved.

Dinner was light and happy. It was a traditional Uchiha dinner. There was laughter and tears of joy from Mikoto and talk of the boys' future and how the family was faring in business and health. Tobi's dad was Fugaku's younger brother. Madara's father was Fugaku's older brother. The family was close but life was so busy sometimes that they never got to see each other as much as they would like. Sasuke's birthday was a perfect occasion to get them all together under one roof.

Itachi and Tobi talked about school and laughed about things they had done with Hidan and Deidara. Itachi was having such a good time that he never even thought about Kisame until Mikoto brought him up. "Itachi will you take some desert over to Kisame?" She asked. Itachi tensed up and Sasuke stood up. "I will do it. Itachi and Tobi are talking and I can run it over real quick." He said. Mikoto smiled. "Okay, honey. Thank you." She said. Itachi looked at Sasuke and gave him a silent thank you. Sasuke nodded slightly.

Tobi gave Itachi a knowing look and they continued their conversation about school and friends. Sasuke walked out the door with the apple pie wrapped securely on a plate. He rang Kisame's doorbell and waited. Kisame opened the door and smiled. "Hey Sasuke, come on in." He said and looked around to see if anyone was with him. Sasuke walked in and carried the pie to the kitchen. "Itachi isn't with me." He said. Kisame gave him a surprised look.

"What made you think I was looking for Itachi?" Kisame asked. Sasuke smirked. "Because you upset him and now he is avoiding you." Sasuke said. Kisame looked even more surprised then before. "How much did he tell you? Because I know it must have been disturbing for someone of his age to see something so adult and inappropriate." Kisame said. Sasuke was the one to look surprised. "You are really dense, you know that?" He asked. He placed the plate on the counter and went to leave. He noticed the broken cup on the floor in need of a sweeping.

"Let me guess it slipped?" Sasuke asked. He shook his head and walked out the door. He walked back home and sat in the living room with everyone for after dinner drinks. He, Itachi and Tobi of course got hot chocolate with marshmallows while his parents drank alcohol. It was supposed to be relaxing but yet people did some seriously stupid stuff under the influence. He was glad he was too young to drink. He sat on the sofa next to his mom while she talked about his party. It was going to be a big thing.

There would be a great big dinner and then cake and ice cream as desert and presents and then hanging out with his friends and certain older boys who were intriguing to them. Itachi would have Deidara, Hidan and Tobi around to keep him busy so he could focus on Sai. He sighed and caught his mother's attention. "What has you in such a good mood honey?" She asked playfully. He turned a few shades of red and looked down. "Oh it's a girl. What is her name?" She asked teasingly.

Itachi of course began to choke on his hot chocolate and Tobi was trying to keep from giggling. He patted Itachi's back and giggled anyway. Mikoto's face was alight with mischief. "Dear you have gone and embarrassed the boys again. Why must you pick on them so?" Fugaku asked. She laughed softly and got up to go sit on her husband's chair. "Don't you remember when we were crushing on each other?" She asked. He sighed and smiled. "I do, but I am sure our boys don't want to hear about their parents' courtship." He said.

She shook her head and laughed again. She got up to go clean up the desert and wine glasses. Itachi began to breathe normal again and Sasuke shot him a look that said 'thanks bro.' Itachi looked apologetic. Sasuke smiled and left to go do his homework. Tobi stood to leave and Mikoto was back with a pie for him to give to his mom. He kissed her cheek and waved goodbye to everyone. "I will see you in school tomorrow." Tobi said to Itachi. Itachi nodded and waved. Itachi went upstairs to start reading the book Tobi gave him. It was about fisherman lost at sea. Now this he could read.

Sasuke came into Itachi's room and sat on his bed. Itachi looked up and put his bookmark in the page. "Hey, what's up?" He asked. Sasuke began fiddling with the bedspread. "Kisame thinks that you are upset because you seen something so adult." Sasuke said. Itachi furrowed his brow. "What?" Itachi asked. "He has no clue that you seeing him kiss someone else hurt you because you like him." Sasuke said. Itachi face planted on the bed.

"Do you want him to know you like him?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked up startled by the question. "I don't know. I ….not really." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded. "He broke a cup. He must be taking it hard that you are upset with him." Sasuke said. He stood and left the room. Itachi dropped his head on his arm. This was so complicated. He didn't want Kisame to know that he liked him but he got upset if Kisame kissed another guy. How was Kisame supposed to know it bothered him? He groaned. Now he needed to talk to Kisame.

He got up and went downstairs. He walked out the door and walked across the path. He knocked on the door lightly and waited. Kisame opened the door. He eyed Itachi for a moment before he let him in. They walked into the kitchen. Kisame sat down to finish his pie that Itachi's mother had sent over. Itachi leaned against the wall. "I am sorry I got so upset with you. I just didn't know how to handle that." Itachi said softly. Kisame stood and placed the empty plate in the sink.

"I am so sorry you had to see that. I should have been more careful. I didn't even know he was going to do that." Kisame said. Itachi nodded. His chest hurt. He could feel his heart breaking all over again. "So is he like, your boyfriend?" Itachi asked. Kisame scoffed. "No, he is just a friend who has boyfriend problems. He and his boyfriend fight and he stays somewhere else until the anger is gone from both of them." Kisame said.

"He kissed you though." Itachi said. He was confused. Kisame nodded. "He was drunk." He gets shit faced and then goes to sleep it off elsewhere." Kisame explained. Itachi was feeling better by the moment. Kakashi was a friend who had a boyfriend and wasn't after Kisame. Itachi smiled. His chest released the pain and his heart healed once again. He walked over to the counter where Kisame had put the pieces of the broken cup. He frowned as he looked at a drop of blood on the edge of a piece.

"Kisame, you cut yourself." He said as he turned to look at Kisame's fingers. His right index finger was covered in a band aid. "Yeah I nicked my finger picking up the glass." He said holding up the finger. Itachi walked over and took Kisame's hand. He studied the finger and then kissed the band aid lightly. Kisame almost fainted. Itachi smiled and walked out the door. He went back to his room back to a book report he could no longer focus on. His crush was still free game. He smiled idiotically as he thought about Kisame and him together.


	11. Chapter 10

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 10

Kisame tossed and he turned trying to get his mind to rest so he could. Too many things were keeping him awake. Namely Itachi kissing his finger. He was still trying to come to terms with that. It of course was probably innocent. Itachi was fifteen after all. Then there was Sasuke words. _"You are really dense, you know that?" _ He had tried to figure out what that meant. He had covered scenarios that were unlikely.

The funniest one he had come up with was that Itachi had a crush on him. He almost laughed hysterically over that one. Though something kept making him think that he may not be that far off the mark. It was preposterous though. Itachi was fifteen and he was twenty seven. Teen boys didn't have crushes on older men like that, did they? He rolled over again and closed his eyes only to open them a second later. What if Itachi did have a crush on him?

What would he say to the kid to make him understand that he was flattered but that was prison waiting to happen for him? How would he explain to Itachi that he could never betray Mikoto and Fugaku's trust? He was in over his head with this. Then he did laugh. He was trying to come up with something to say to Itachi about a crush that was non existent. Still the kiss on the finger, what was that about? Was Itachi messing with his head on purpose? If he was it wasn't fair. Itachi was an alluring kid and Kisame was a respectful man.

Kisame groaned and got up. No use trying to sleep when your mind wouldn't relax enough to let you. He went to his kitchen and sat at the table. He dropped his head into his hands. He was going to go slowly insane at this rate. He could simply ask Itachi if he had a crush. That would just embarrass him. He could ask what the kiss on his finger was about. That might be a safer bet. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind to go to bed. It wouldn't pay to blow up the lab when he was getting ready to go out in the field.

He stood and went up to his room to try to sleep. He laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes. A vision of Itachi swam into his view. He was tortured by the beauty of the boy. Those long black lashes and his long silky hair not to mention the soft pale skin. The way he always looked so in control and those lips. Full and luscious lips that were in dire need of being kissed and the things he had imagined those lips wrapped around.

Well that just helped his situation. He groaned as his pants became tight. 'Yes this was going to be a really long night' he thought as he slipped his hand inside of his pants to relieve the pressure. As dirty and wrong as it was it didn't really matter at a time like this. Desperation was a very cruel thing. He sighed in contentment as he finished. He rolled onto his stomach and slept peacefully, dreamlessly. Itachi was also sleeping soundly. He was dreaming though. In all of his dreams it was the same. Kisame would kiss him and tell him he loved him and that they would be together forever. Of course in his dream it was always done in a sensual, exciting way.

_Kisame and he were sitting in Kisame's truck. Kisame was sliding towards him and reaching out to cup Itachi's cheek. Itachi's throat was dry. He knew what was coming and he always gave in. Kisame leaned closer. He licked his own lips and then touched them to Itachi's. Itachi's eyelids fluttered shut. He opened his mouth only slightly. Kisame slipped his tongue into Itachi's waiting mouth. Itachi's head started getting light and fuzzy. He wound his arms around Kisame's neck and pressed them closer._

_Kisame wrapped his hands around Itachi's back. He was picking him up slightly as he moved Itachi onto his lap. The kiss grew deeper. Kisame rubbed his tongue against Itachi's. Itachi moaned. Kisame panted as the kiss was broken. He slid his hands up Itachi's shirt. He loved the feel of Itachi's skin. He rubbed his fingers over heated flesh. Itachi whined. He wanted something and Kisame knew exactly what._

_He slid Itachi's shirt off of him and kissed his cheek then kissed his neck down to the collar bone on down to Itachi's pert nipple. He stopped there to bite lightly long enough to make Itachi cry out in lust. He slid lower and kissed Itachi's ribs on down to his stomach where he could swirl his tongue around his navel. Itachi was on the verge of passing out from so much anxiety. Kisame smiled at him as he laid him down on the seat of the truck. Kisame glided his hands up and down Itachi's flawless skin._

_Itachi pressed his hips up into Kisame's arm. Kisame smiled. He ran his hands down Itachi's clothed thighs. He slid his thumbs over the crotch of Itachi's pants. Itachi groaned. Kisame repeated the action several times. Itachi was on fire. He whimpered. The pressure and stiffness was too much. Kisame smiled knowingly at him. He reached out and undid Itachi's pants. Itachi was so happy he thought he might cry._

_Kisame slid the zipper down slowly, torturously. Itachi whined. Kisame laughed softly. He slid Itachi's pants off of him gracefully. Itachi wiggled trying to make it go faster. Kisame held Itachi down with one hand while he ran his other hand over the crotch of Itachi's boxers. Itachi cried out. It felt so uncontrollably good. Kisame leaned down and pressed his mouth over the crotch of Itachi's boxers. He blew hot breath through the fabric. Itachi was on the verge of screaming. He wanted so much more and yet he liked this too._

_Kisame grabbed the top of Itachi's boxers. He pulled back the elastic to reveal Itachi's manhood. He licked his lips lustfully as he slid the material off of Itachi and tossed them aside. He leaned down and captured Itachi with his mouth. The pressure built more. Itachi was in heaven. In the next instant Kisame was naked and he was getting ready to take Itachi's innocence. Itachi could never figure out how it happened so fast but this was the part he longed for._

_Kisame spread Itachi's legs apart. He had lubed them both and nothing stood between them. Kisame smiled at Itachi. "Are you ready Angel?" He asked. Itachi nodded eagerly. In his mind he was screaming "just do it already" Kisame thrust forward and BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. _ Itachi's alarm was going off and he wanted to cry. Why did that happen every single time? Fate hated him. He got out of bed and headed to his bathroom. He locked the door and turned on the shower.

He groaned in discomfort as he climbed into the shower and took care of his morning issue. He was still grumbling under his breath after he was dressed and going downstairs to breakfast. He slid into his seat and ate slowly. Mikoto looked at her oldest son in wonder. He was always slightly upset about something in the mornings it seemed. She let it go and continued to pack Sasuke's lunch. Itachi had "outgrown that" So he said. She knew it was just so his friends wouldn't make fun. She seen this behavior all the time.

Madara stepped into the kitchen. Mikoto gave him a plate of food which he ate eagerly. These boys who moved away from home and lived the life of a bachelor never seemed to find time to eat. She always made sure he ate properly. His parents were in America a lot on business. They seemed to be hopping a plane every other month to over see business. The Uchiha's were a very successful family. They were all of Japanese heritage and were a proud family. Mikoto had felt like she was marrying into royalty.

Fugaku would always be a prince to her so she guessed that she did. Madara gave her back a clean plate and she smiled approvingly. She handed him a bag and he smiled gratefully. If she could feed him and keep him somewhat healthy it was enough for her. The boys headed out the door to Madara's car. Itachi climbed into the front seat and Sasuke into the back. Madara placed the bag into a lunchbox he carried. Itachi always noticed the lunchbox was pretty much empty.

"If it wasn't for my mom you would starve wouldn't you?" Itachi asked with a smile. Madara gave him a 'what do you mean' kind of look and then laughed. "Yes, it is sad that I am 24 and I can't take care of myself." He said with a grin. Itachi laughed as did Sasuke. Madara dropped them at school and headed to work. Madara walked into the office and punched in. He handed a smaller bag to Zetsu. Zetsu smiled in thanks. "Someday I am going to have to thank that woman in person." Zetsu said. Madara nodded.

"So come to my cousin's birthday with me next weekend." Madara said. Zetsu smiled and was about to decline. "Tobi will be there." Madara said with a wicked grin. Zetsu turned red. "Okay, I will go, not because of that but because your aunt really is a wonderful woman." Zetsu said. Madara nodded. "That she is." He said and they headed to their work stations. Zetsu sat down in his cubical and opened the bag. There were bagels with crème cheese and jam. He moaned in appreciation when he took the first bite.

A container below that held eggs, bacon and toast buttered to perfection. Zetsu's own mother worked at a diner and he rarely ever saw her. She was married to a biker and Zetsu was happy for her. He went home on occasion but he preferred to stay here most of the time. His mom lived two towns away and she had been into many things. Drugs had almost ruined her life, jail had straightened her out and losing custody of Zetsu had broken her spirit. She had fought and fought hard to recover her life and her son.

He was proud of his mom but he felt like he was more of a burden then a help. She was always trying to give him money and she was always worried when she saw him. He loved his mom but he needed to make sure that she was happy. So he stayed here. He worked and he partied and he did things with a sixteen year old boy that he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He loved Tobi. He was planning a trip soon to see his mom. He wanted to tell her about his relationship with Tobi. She had always known he preferred boys.

He finished his bagel and opened the container. He loaded his computer and ate while he worked. Tobi was a lucky boy to come from a family so tight knit. Zetsu could only hope that he and Tobi could be like that one day. A stack of files got dropped onto his desk by Kara. She smiled apologetically. He waved at her and smiled. He was going to be swamped for the rest of the day. He put down his fork long enough to enter his password and account name. He pickled up his fork and went back to the delicious food. Oh yes he was indeed going to thank Mikoto in person.


	12. Chapter 11

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 11

It was Friday. The four friends sat at the lunch table once again glad that the day was half over. Since Saturday Itachi had revealed that he was gay to Kisame, had Kisame snap at him for no reason at the ice cream shop, seen Tobi having sex with a boy that was older than him, seen a guy kiss Kisame and Kisame moan in the kiss, cried like a baby three times and was comforted twice by Kisame and once by his brother, seen his friend get hurt by his crush, found out that his brother had a crush on a boy, and kissed Kisame's finger to play with his mind. This was a busy week and it hadn't even ended yet.

He knew that he shouldn't have made a bold move like that with Kisame. He would lie and say it was what his mother would have done to make him feel better. Kisame would believe him and they would be back to normal. Although normal wasn't really what Itachi wanted. He wanted to step things up a notch. He knew he would be playing with fire and he was scared to death. What if Kisame found out that he liked him and he had the feeling that he needed to let Itachi down easy? Itachi wasn't sure he could take that.

This was so damn complicated. He knew though, that if he was going to play adult games he had better be ready for the outcome. Itachi had been sure he didn't want Kisame to know of his crush, but seeing that Kisame was easily swayed he couldn't help but think he had to up the anti. He would lose Kisame altogether if he didn't. The thought of Kisame being with anyone was killing him slowly. He knew he probably didn't stand a chance of stopping that but he had to try.

Kisame would be coming to dinner tonight. It was the usual night he would join them for dinner. Itachi was in good spirits. A laugh broke through his thoughts and drew his attention. He looked over to Sai and Gaara's table. Naruto and Sasuke had shown up and were now sitting with them. Naruto sat on Gaara's lap and Sasuke sat so close to Sai that they were brushing against one another. Sasuke was all smiles. Every time Sai would move Sasuke would make sure to rub against him. Sai must have known it because he slid his hand around Sasuke's waist and pulled him against him.

Itachi felt slightly alarmed. He wanted to go over there and tell Sai to take his hands off of his baby brother. He felt protective of his brother and he wanted to stop him from getting hurt. Deidara caught the look and followed it with his eyes. He saw what Itachi seen and he turned to Itachi. He began talking about the book reports that were due next hour. Itachi had finished his and Hidan had finished his during lunch today. Tobi had his done two days ago so he could spend more time doing more interesting things involving an older boy.

Itachi joined into the conversation and tried to ignore Sai's hand as it slid under Sasuke's ass and squeezed. Sasuke was going with it and he was so happy that it was contagious. Itachi was happy for Sasuke but his gut told him this was wrong that Sai was going to hurt him and that he himself would kill the bastard if he did. Sasuke caught Itachi's eyes and blushed. He was still smiling but he was a little shy about being seen with his crush by his older brother. Itachi smiled and looked away to give his brother a chance to recover from the blush.

The four friends stood and emptied their trays. They walked out of the lunch room and headed to English. They took their seats and the teacher began calling everyone to do their report out loud. Itachi hated this part but at least he would be distracted from Sai's hand on his brother's ass. Deidara gave his about art of course and even added his own twist about it's flaws. The teacher was most intrigued. Hidan gave his about religion and how it was flawed as well. That is one topic you do not want to bring up in a class full of people who have different or similar beliefs as everyone but you.

Tobi gave his about the governments of other countries, again another topic to steer clear of for your political leeches of the now. Itachi gave his without much enthusiasm. When the teacher asked him why he chose the book and what it meant to him he simply said it was just interesting to him. It had been interesting to a point but not so much that he would have gushed about it. He knew he was going to get a lower grade then normal but he didn't really care for the moment. He took his seat and some else was put in the spotlight.

The next class was boring. If anyone asked why History was important Itachi would have said "to torture kids with." It was his simple thought on the subject. They were assigned a partner and had to make a map of a make believe place that they would one day rule and how things would be different from today. Itachi could have cried. The torture never stopped. They were all partnered with someone that they wouldn't normally choose. Itachi was partnered with a boy named Kotetsu. Itachi had had a crush on him once when they were younger.

They had never been friends but it was rumored that Kotetsu was bi and would do anything with anyone for kicks. Itachi had considered offering his virginity a couple of times just to get it over with. He always changed his mind because he had this idea that Kisame would be his first. He only hoped he could go through with it. Kotetsu gave him a slight nod as they sat next to each other. They wrote down ideas of names and how they would make the country look. By the time the bell rang they had their out line pretty much done.

"So do you want to get together on Sunday and get the project started?" Kotetsu asked. Itachi nodded. "Yeah, Sunday is good. Where?" Itachi asked. Kotetsu shrugged. "Anywhere is fine. We can do it at your house or mine or the library it doesn't matter to me." Kotetsu said. "Let's do it at my house." Itachi suggested. "Cool, man. Give me the directions and I will be there." Kotetsu said. Itachi nodded. He wrote the directions down and told him the time and Kotetsu stuffed the paper in his pocket. "Sunday." He said and walked away.

Itachi went to study hall and plopped into his seat. "Long day, un?" Deidara asked. Itachi fell forward and banged his head on the table. "I take that as a yes, un." Deidara laughed. He petted Itachi's hair like a dog. Itachi kept slapping at his hand but it only made Deidara giggle more. Hidan and Tobi were arguing about something and Itachi lifted his head to listen. "Come on, how big is it?" Hidan asked. Tobi sat with his arms crossed across his chest shaking his head no with a blush on his face.

Itachi was confused at first. "Does it reach your tonsils when he is inside of you?" Hidan asked. Tobi flushed harder and kicked at Hidan playfully. Deidara busted up. He was bent over trying to catch his breath. Itachi gave Hidan a weird look. "Hidan I don't want to know how big my cousin's boyfriend's organ is. It is disturbing." Itachi said. "Thank you." Tobi said to Itachi sincerely. Itachi nodded. Hidan almost looked like he might pout. "Is it like a baseball bat? Is it mighty?" Hidan asked and Deidara and Hidan were both doubled over. Tobi groaned and covered his face.

Itachi patted Tobi's back. "I am sorry our friend is a degenerate." Itachi said. Tobi smiled. Hidan flipped them the bird but was still doubled over trying to catch his breath. Deidara was crying from laughing so hard. Tobi turned to Itachi. "So the kiss with the guy was just a misguided thing?" Tobi asked. Itachi nodded. "Yeah the guy was drunk and he has a boyfriend but they got into a fight. I still don't like that Kisame liked it though." Itachi said. "Well he is a guy and he is single. He might get lonely from time to time. It's not like he can just do it with you whenever he wants to." Tobi said.

Itachi turned red. He smiled and punched Tobi in the arm. "Yeah, I know. I wish we were doing that though." Itachi said. Tobi grinned and nodded. Deidara and Hidan had finally recovered and were listening to the conversation. "I say you shouldn't give up on Kakuzu, un. He knows that you like him and he is just scared. He needs to just throw caution to the wind like Zetsu and nail you to the bed, un." Deidara said. "Dei, you have a wonderful way with words." Tobi said. "Thank you, un." Deidara said proudly.

Hidan sighed. "Yeah but he can easily get rid of me if I become a problem." Hidan said. They all looked at him in stunned shock. "Kakuzu would never do that! He cares about you. He took custody of you when you were about to go to foster care and all that crap." Tobi said with conviction. Hidan nodded and shrugged. He laid his head on his arm and thought for a moment. "I could always just get naked in front of him." He said with a laugh. Itachi rolled his eyes. "I thought you tried that already." He said.

"Nah, didn't have the guts, but I would if it would change his mind." He said wistfully. Itachi laughed. "SO the big bad Hidan was afraid to take his clothes off for the guy he wants to, what are the words you use, bang him?" Itachi scoffed. Hidan flipped him the bird and they all busted up laughing. "I will do it. I just need to make sure I don't anger him." Hidan said. Deidara pat his arm. "Good luck, un." He said. The bell rang and sighs of relief were heard throughout the room.

The four grabbed their notebooks and pens and went to their lockers. "I got to boogie, I am meeting someone somewhere and we have plans." Tobi said raising his eyebrows up and down playfully. The other three laughed and waved goodbye to him. "How often do you think they do it in a weekend?" Hidan asked. Deidara laughed. "Probably a lot, un." He said with a laugh. "I gotta go. My mom is probably waiting and I am still grounded until Monday, un." He said and waved goodbye as he raced down the hall to the parking lot.

Hidan and Itachi walked down the hall. "Are you seriously going to do something so bold?" Itachi asked. Hidan stopped. "I have to, Itachi. He needs to know I won't give up on him and that I want him and only him. If he ended up with someone else I would die." He said seriously. Itachi hugged his friend. "I know what you mean." He said. "Make him fall for you, Hidan. You deserve to be happy." Itachi said. Hidan smiled. "Thanks, you too. Kisame is a complete dumb ass if he doesn't see you for what you are. A great guy." Hidan said.

"Okay before this turns into a hallmark special let's get the hell out of here." Hidan said. Itachi cracked up. "Yes let's." He agreed. Hidan walked to Kakuzu's truck and got in. He smiled at Itachi and waved to him. Itachi smiled and waved back. Itachi was about to walk to their usual waiting spot in a group of trees when He saw Sasuke was there and not alone. Sai was standing there with his arms around Sasuke, hands groping his ass and they were kissing feverishly. Itachi felt that familiar feeling of protectiveness. He wanted to go over and deck Sai.

He wouldn't do it of course because he would never embarrass or hurt Sasuke like that. Sai pressed Sasuke into the tree and Sasuke let his head fall back against it as Sai kissed his neck. Sai's hand slipped down the back of Sasuke's pants. Itachi blushed and tried to look away. Again he felt like he did when he had walked in on Tobi and Zetsu. He was frozen. Sai was obviously doing something that Sasuke liked. Sasuke was clinging to Sai and panting. Itachi could tell that from here.

A moment later Sai pulled his hand free of Sasuke's pants and kissed him again passionately. He whispered in Sasuke's ear and Sasuke smiled and nodded. Sai walked away and Sasuke stumbled trying to get his balance. Itachi approached and stood silently waiting for Madara who was conveniently late. He needed to say something to Sasuke but what? He turned to look at Sasuke who was trying to keep a straight face.

"Sasuke , what were you doing? Don't you think that maybe you are rushing things a bit?" Itachi asked softly. Sasuke was beet red. "You saw that Aniki!" He asked. Itachi nodded. "I saw him kiss you and him put his hands where they shouldn't be." Itachi said. Sasuke got a look of defensiveness. "Like you wouldn't let Kisame do that to you if he would." He said. Itachi sighed. "Yeah, maybe. I am just worried about you. I am afraid he will hurt you." Itachi said. Sasuke smiled. "Thank you." He said

"Do I even want to know what he was doing with his hand in your pants?" Itachi asked. Sasuke blushed and smiled. "He had a certain finger in a place that he probably shouldn't have. It made me see stars and feel like I was about to combust from excitement." He said with a smirk. "You liked it?" Itachi asked. Sasuke smiled bigger. "Yes, Aniki. I loved it. You will too if you and Kisame ever get to that point." He said smirking. Itachi couldn't help it and he laughed. "Just be careful, okay?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded.


	13. Chapter 12

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 12

Madara apologized a hundred times for being late. He got stuck at work because a file got misplaced. Sasuke of course told him it was fine that he didn't mind the wait. Itachi just shrugged and nodded. Most kids weren't upset that they didn't get home right away. Itachi was only upset that he couldn't see if Kisame was home yet. He had to see his crush at least once or twice a day. He was like a daily dose of medicine.

They reached home and Itachi immediately smiled. Kisame's truck was in his driveway and Kisame was on the steps talking to Mikoto. Sasuke was out of the car and gone already. Itachi stared intently at Kisame. He had a goofy love sick expression and Madara caught it. "Oh Itachi, seriously?" He asked. Itachi shook his head and turned to Madara. "Seriously what?" He asked. Madara was giving him a sincere look.

"Are you seriously crushing on your neighbor? He is too old for you." He said. Itachi immediately glared. "Oh but Zetsu isn't too old for Tobi? Now you are a hypocrite just like he was." He said and got out of the car. He slammed the door and walked to his house. He ignored Kisame and Mikoto as they watched from Kisame's porch. He went inside and up to his room. He was getting so tired of people doing this to him already.

Madara got out of the car and walked to Mikoto. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to upset Itachi." He said bowing his head. Mikoto took his hand. "What happened?" She asked. He shook his head. "I stuck my nose into something that I probably shouldn't have." He said. Mikoto nodded trying to understand. "Well you should go talk to him. I am sure he will understand." She said softly. He nodded.

He turned and walked to his aunt's house and went inside. He went up to Itachi's room. He knocked once and then entered. Itachi was laying on his bed glaring at the ceiling. Madara sat on the edge of the bed. "Itachi I am so sorry for upsetting you. No it isn't okay for Zetsu to be with Tobi, it is just that I can't stop that anymore than I can stop this. I am worried that he will hurt you." He said. Those words rang out in Itachi's head. Where had he heard those before? Right he had said as much to Sasuke.

He sat up and looked at Madara. "I know, but I can't help it." Itachi said. "I never knew you liked boys, Itachi." Madara said. "I just figured it out middle of last year. I was confused at first and then I just knew." Itachi said turning a slight shade of pink. Madara placed a hand on Itachi's leg. "Have you told your mom and dad yet?" He asked quietly. Itachi jumped, startled by the words. "No, and you can't either. I am not ready for them to know." He said frantically.

"Okay, okay. I won't say a word. I just want you to be very careful with this. Older guys and young boys are a very dangerous situation. Zetsu and Tobi are defying everything to be together. It is shaky at best." Madara said. Itachi nodded. Madara was worried and for a lot of reasons. Itachi relaxed. "I will be careful, I know what I want." He said with a smile. Madara sighed and rolled his but then he smiled and nodded. He stood to leave. "If he hurts you I will beat him to a pulp just so you know." Madara said. Itachi beamed. He stood up and hugged Madara. "Okay, if he hurts me you can beat him to a pulp." Itachi laughed.

Madara nodded. "Well you have a good weekend and try to stay out of trouble." He said with a wink. Itachi smiled. "I will." He said. With that Madara left. He passed Mikoto on the stairs. "Is everything okay?" She asked. Madara smiled. "Yeah, we got it all sorted out." He said. "Oh good." She said and smiled happily. She turned to follow Madara into the kitchen. "Would you like to stay for dinner tonight?" She asked. He smiled at her. "I would love too but Mom and dad just got home from their trip and mom is expecting me for dinner tonight." He said.

"That is wonderful. Tell your mom to call me and let me know how the trip was. I have a couple of new recipes too that she would love." Mikoto said excitedly. Madara beamed. "Yes ma'am I will do so." He said and kissed his aunt's cheek. He walked out the door to go to his car. Kisame was coming across the yard and he waved at Madara. Madara waved back and gave Kisame an almost warning look. Kisame frowned for a second and then figured he had imagined it. He came into kitchen and asked Mikoto if he could help with the salad. She was pleased to have him help. She knew this is stuff he missed with his own mom.

Itachi got up off of his bed and was getting ready to go downstairs. His phone vibrated and he looked at it. It was a text from Hidan. "2 night is the night." Itachi almost swallowed his tongue. He texted back, "good luck" and closed his phone. He smiled and went downstairs following the voices of his mother and his crush. He made his way casually into the room. His mom smiled at him as he entered. Kisame was working on the salad. "Hey Itachi, how was school?" He asked. Itachi shrugged. "Its school." He said as if it was no big deal to be talking to him. Inside was a different story. He was giddy.

Meanwhile Hidan and Kakuzu were just going into the house. Hidan took his bag to his room and stood in the middle of his room. He was going to have to be as bold as he has ever been. He knew that Kakuzu wasn't particular to sex. He had said as much to Hidan. _"Hidan, love is love and it doesn't matter if it comes from a boy or a girl just as long as that person is good to you." He said. "So are you saying that if a guy came through that door right now and wanted to be with you that you would be with him?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu had turned a little pink. "Yes, I would if I knew the guy well enough and there were feelings." He said. _

That was the happiest day of Hidan's life. Now he stood on shaking legs and fought the urge to throw up. He was so nervous he was considering backing out. The only problem was that he couldn't bear to lose Kakuzu to anyone. He walked out of his room and went to the kitchen. He unloaded and loaded the dish washer. He took out the trash and he washed off the table and counters as were his normal chores. Kakuzu would be settling into the living room with his news paper until dinner time.

Hidan went back to his room and took off his shirt. He tossed it to the floor and grabbed his pants. He took several deep breaths as he undid them and slid them off. He stood in his boxers in the middle of his room and closed his eyes. His heart was pounding. He had seen Kakuzu look at him a few times. He knew Kakuzu liked his body. He also knew Kakuzu tried hard not to look. Once he had told Kakuzu how he felt things had changed. There was asexual tension in the air between them. Hidan of course didn't know that was what it was being that he was a virgin. Kakuzu had known

He had told Hidan that he couldn't take the sexual tension anymore and was putting a stop to it. That was when he had told him to forget about ever being together. Kakuzu was scared of society and what they would say about a guardian being with their ward and the fact that they were too young and too old for each other. Kakuzu had safeguarded himself against Hidan or so he thought. Now Hidan was going to unravel his hard work. Or so he hoped. He would die if this backfired.

He slipped his boxers to the floor and kicked them off. With one last deep breath he exited his room. He walked slowly down the hall and to the living room door. Kakuzu was kicked back with the paper covering his entire face. Hidan relaxed a little. He had to talk himself out of running down the hall to his room a hundred times. Hidan psyched himself up and entered the living room ever so quietly. He walked up the chair and stopped in front of Kakuzu. He licked his lips nervously and pulled the paper down and out of Kakuzu's hands. Kakuzu was stunned to say the least.

Hidan moved forward and crawled into Kakuzu's lap. He kissed Kakuzu's cheek and grabbed Kakuzu's hand. He pressed it to his stomach and then slid it down until it covered his manhood. Shivers ran through his body. Kakuzu was too stunned to move or speak. Hidan moaned. He moved Kakuzu's hand against himself and then turned to slide his own hand up Kakuzu's shirt. Kakuzu recoiled. He was getting angry. "Hidan what the hell do you think you are doing!" He shouted. Hidan would have on any circumstance gotten up and moved away from him.

However he was too far into this to do so now. "I want you Kakuzu and I want you to want me too." He said. Kakuzu pushed him back and stood up with Hidan in his arms. He carried him down the hall and to Hidan's bedroom. He carried him over to the bed and tried to set him on the bed. Hidan had other ideas. If Kakuzu got out of this room tonight he would never get another chance to convince him he wanted to be with him.

Kakuzu tried to unhook Hidan's fingers from around his neck. Hidan held on tighter. He leaned up and kissed Kakuzu's lips. Kakuzu didn't respond. Kakuzu tried to pull free again and Hidan finally released him only long enough to grab Kakuzu's crotch and knead him through the fabric. Kakuzu tried to keep it to himself but a groan escaped him. "Don't Hidan. I told you already this isn't happening." He said forcefully. Hidan could hear the wariness in his voice. He was cracking.

Hidan continued to knead Kakuzu against what Kakuzu said. Hidan got Kakuzu's shirt undone somehow. He wasn't sure exactly and he didn't care. He stood up and pressed kisses against Kakuzu's abdomen. Kakuzu was slowly losing his mind. He needed to stop this nonsense once and for all. He picked up Hidan and tossed him onto his bed and turned to leave. Hidan was in front of him blocking his exit. Kakuzu growled. Hidan smiled. "Kuzu, please don't go." He said huskily.

Kakuzu tried to step around him. Hidan reached out and slid his hands down Kakuzu's abs. Kakuzu tightened. Hidan now noticed the unmistakable bulge in the front of Kakuzu's pants. Kakuzu was turned on as much as he was. He slipped his hand back to the front of Kakuzu's pants. He squeezed the bulge and Kakuzu moaned against his will. Kakuzu was getting closer and closer to caving. Hidan kissed Kakuzu's neck and then his chest. He licked Kakuzu's nipple and Kakuzu tensed up tremendously.

Hidan sneakily undid the snap of Kakuzu's pants. He was working the zipper slowly and just when he thought Kakuzu was coming back to his senses he slipped his hand inside of Kakuzu's pants. Kakuzu stumbled. His knees began to shake as Hidan rubbed his bare manhood. He wanted to slap Hidan for being so selfishly bold. Hidan used his other hand to push Kakuzu's pants and boxers to the floor. He kept rubbing and licking Kakuzu's body so he wouldn't want to leave. Hidan made a bolder move and slid his tongue down further.

He engulfed Kakuzu's member and sucked heartily on it. A gasp escaped Kakuzu at the boldness and knowledge of such an act by Hidan. He wanted to be angry and beat the piss out of him for even knowing how to do this. Instead his body was betraying him as Hidan brought him closer and closer to release. Kakuzu took a step back and Hidan followed. Kakuzu hit the edge of the bed with his knees and sat down rather ungracefully. It broke the contact and Hidan jumped quickly. He was back on Kakuzu's member in a flash. If Kakuzu recovered it would be over.

Kakuzu was breathing rapidly. His chest was heaving as his heart pounded. This was going to bite him in the ass and he knew it. Hidan crawled up over the top of Kakuzu and pressed his body against him. He ground them together and Kakuzu flipped them over. At first Hidan was afraid he was trying to break free of him again to leave. Instead Kakuzu forced his tongue into Hidan's mouth. Hidan was all too happy.

Kakuzu ran his hand over Hidan's back to his ass. He rubbed Hidan's skin and crushed their erections together. Hidan moaned loudly. Kakuzu smirked. Hidan spread his legs apart hoping that Kakuzu would touch him in the forbidden place. Kakuzu slipped his hand down there and began to rub on the hole. Hidan was getting harder by the second. Kakuzu pushed his finger in and Hidan whimpered. The pain was minimal but the shock and the pain together made him jerk. He almost pushed Kakuzu away. Kakuzu looked at him with a glare.

"See you are playing games that are too experienced for you." He said and went to get up. Hidan latched onto him again. "No, this isn't a game. It is just my first time and I wasn't expecting it. Please continue. I want you too." Hidan said with soft needy voice. Kakuzu growled again. "You don't know what the hell it is you are asking for." He said. "Do you think that if I were twenty that I would know? A virgin is a virgin at any age Kuzu." Hidan said angrily. Kakuzu pushed away from Hidan. He still intended to leave.

Hidan climbed onto Kakuzu and straddled him. He ground their hips together and brushed their erect now weeping members together. Hidan was determined to see this threw. He slid forward and then back making Kakuzu's member press against his hole. He shuddered at the feeling. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's hips to hold him still so he could think. Hidan fought against Kakuzu's grip and slid forward and then back again. Kakuzu's tip slid into Hidan's hole and Hidan shoved back into it.

The pain was more than he had anticipated. Kakuzu's member slid inside of him and stretched and ripped him as he forced it. Kakuzu stared wide eyed at Hidan as if the damn boy had lost his mind. Hidan squeezed his eyes closed as he tried to keep from screaming. A small whimper escaped his lips and he had to stop to get his bearings. He was half way to the base of Kakuzu's cock and he was sure he was going to regret doing it so fast but Kakuzu had left him no choice.

Kakuzu gripped Hidan's hips and was trying to lift him up off of him. Hidan ground down again. The pain was indescribable. Kakuzu was getting angry at Hidan now for the fact hat he was being stupid and hurting himself. Hidan slid further onto Kakuzu's cock and it touched something inside of him that made him wiggle and moan. He looked at Kakuzu in question. Kakuzu was trying to get his senses back when he felt Hidan wiggle and moan. He himself had shuddered when his cock head hit Hidan's prostate.

Hidan moved again and the same feeling repeated itself. The pain was still there but the quaking in his body was becoming more intense. Hidan slid up a fraction and slid down further and ground down. He screamed as the feeling lit him up like a firecracker. He wiggled his hips and Kakuzu was too far gone by now to do anything but moan. He knew it was wrong and he knew this was forbidden in so many ways but he was so horny and Hidan was making him crazy. He ground them together again and Hidan screamed again.

Kakuzu thrust up until he was all the way in and then pulled out almost all the way. Hidan was sure he was pulling out of him to leave. Instead Kakuzu thrust back in to the hilt and Hidan yelled loudly. His body quivered and shuddered as Kakuzu pounded into him over and over again. Hidan loved this. He was beyond excited and he couldn't think straight. Not that he wanted to. Kakuzu continued to pound him in the ass until he couldn't hold it anymore and came with a loud scream.

Kakuzu followed a moment later and called out to the heavens as he filled Hidan's body with his seed. He stayed put until they were both able to breath. Hidan was lying on Kakuzu's chest panting. Their bodies were covered in sweat and Hidan was so tired. He wanted to sleep but fear wouldn't let him. He was afraid of so many things right now. Would Kakuzu hate him? Was Kakuzu going to beat the crap out of him? Was Kakuzu going to abandon him? Did Kakuzu care about him at all? He looked up into Kakuzu's face.

Kakuzu was looking at the wall. He had a look on his face that Hidan couldn't read. Hidan knew he would have to be adult about this. He slid off of Kakuzu and lay down next to him. He wasn't sure what to say and he was sure this was a need to talk about thing. Kakuzu rolled over away from him. He stood up and grabbed his clothes. He dressed and left Hidan lying in his bed alone. Hidan felt miserable all of a sudden.


	14. Chapter 13

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 13

Kakuzu walked into the bathroom. He grabbed a glass of water and some aspirin. He walked back into Hidan's room and sat on the edge of the bed. Hidan looked up at him in concern. Kakuzu motioned for him to sit up. He sat up and immediately made a face. Kakuzu nodded. "Here take these. They will help with the ache." He said. Hidan obediently took them. He leaned back onto his elbows and looked at the bed.

Kakuzu wrapped a hand around the back of Hidan's neck. He leaned down and he kissed Hidan's lips lightly. He hugged Hidan to his chest and patted his back softly. "I'm gonna go make dinner. You should try to sleep for a little bit. I will call you when its done." He said and stood to leave the room. "Kuzu?" Hidan asked suddenly scared. "Later Hidan. We will talk about it later." He said and left the room. Hidan laid down carefully.

His body was sore and yet he felt so good. At least for the fact that he had had sex with Kakuzu. What happens next was the scary part. He couldn't help himself. He had to be so pushy and bold because Kakuzu was making him feel desperate. He wouldn't have minded going slow if Kakuzu hadn't pretty much slammed the door in his face on the whole thing. Now it was done it was just a question now of what exactly was done. He grabbed his phone and texted Itachi. " " was what he sent. It didn't necessarily say much but Itachi was practically a genius he would figure it out.

He closed his eyes but they popped back open. He couldn't sleep now even if he wanted to. He got up and put on a pair of loose shorts. He walked out of his room and to the kitchen. He sat down lightly on a chair and would have cried if he wasn't trying to be mature. Kakuzu turned to look at him. "I can't sleep. I am wide awake now." Hidan said. Kakuzu nodded. He was reading a box for directions and he set it on the counter. He walked over and ran his fingers through Hidan's hair.

He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. Hidan leaned against his hand. Kakuzu smiled despite how a war was waging inside of him. He turned and went back to the stove. He dumped the fettuccini into the water. The rice was boiling and he drained it and added the seasoning packet. He added the required water and butter and stirred it. Hidan smiled in contentment at the smell of the food. "I love the smell of that rice mix." He said. Kakuzu smiled. "Me too. It makes me hungrier then I was before I started cooking." Kakuzu said. Hidan laughed. "I know. When I am at school and I am hungry I can deal with it until I get to the cafeteria. Then it is raging." Hidan said.

Kakuzu laughed. Hidan smiled. The awkwardness of after was over. They talked and laughed while they waited for dinner to get done. They decided to eat in the living room in front of the TV. They both sat on the couch and Hidan ate heartily. He loved Kakuzu's cooking and he was happy. When dinner was over. They cleaned up the kitchen and went to the living room once more. Kakuzu turned off the TV. It was time to talk. Kakuzu sat on the couch at an angle. Hidan sat on the couch and draped his legs over Kakuzu's lap.

Kakuzu stroked Hidan's skin on his thigh while they settled in to talk about the sex and the age thing and the other little things that needed talked about. "Hidan why did you want to do that so badly?" Kakuzu asked not looking at him. Hidan sighed. "Well it is no secret that I have wanted to be with you for a while now. You told me that this wasn't happening and you shut the door on it. I felt desperate to show you what I would do, what I would give to be with you. I know you think I am too young but I can give you anything that any guy your age can give you." Hidan said convincingly.

"Hidan, there are so many reasons that this can't work. What if someone found out?" He asked. Hidan sighed. "Kakuzu, Tobi is dating a guy who is 23 years old. They shouldn't be together either but they are. Only my friends and I know about them and whatever friends of his might know. I can keep us a secret. I can act the part of your ward in front of anybody so long as I know that when we come home that I am more than that." Hidan said putting his hand on Kakuzu's face.

Kakuzu leaned against Hidan's hand and kissed his palm. "What about school functions? Don't you want someone you can tell people about?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan smiled. "No, I don't. Itachi, Tobi and Deidara are the only ones who will ever know about us until I am old enough for you to tell people about me. Kakuzu I don't care about anything but you. I would do anything for you. I love you. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. I would die if you were to ever be with anyone else." Hidan said emotionally.

Kakuzu was the one to let a tear slip. Hidan was shocked. He looked at Kakuzu in wonder. "Hidan I don't want to ruin your life. I will hold you back from so many things." He said as more tears spilled. Hidan clambered forward and crawled into Kakuzu's lap. "No you won't. I will do what I want to do when and with whom and I don't have to do anything I don't want to. Prom isn't my thing. I have no intention of going to something like that. School dances are only fun when I can screw with someone and get them embarrassed or pissed off. Field trips? So, they are with a class.

Senior trip will be lame without you unless the other three go and then maybe I will. College is out of the question and you can't make me go." Hidan said firmly. Kakuzu gave him a look that said 'we will see about that.' "Are you sure I am what you want? There are so many boys out there that can give you so much more than me." Kakuzu said. Hidan smiled. Yes I want you. I know you will have things to go to as well that you might have to take someone else with you. I just hope you only take them as a cover. Anything they can give you I already have and they shouldn't sway you." Hidan said.

Kakuzu was impressed with how adult Hidan sounded. "Yes there will be things that I need to go to that I will need to take someone else with me. They don't interest me. I won't put up with any outbursts of jealously from you, Hidan." Kakuzu said firmly. "I have no reason to be jealous unless you cheat on me." Hidan said. Kakuzu laughed. "You are worried about me cheating on you? You are a damn good looking boy and I can't be with you at school and other places, what if another boy turns your head?" Kakuzu asked.

Hidan laughed. "Other boys have turned my head. They just don't hold my interest. I like the mature type." He said and kissed Kakuzu's lips. Kakuzu kissed him back softly. He hugged Hidan close to him and swore under his breath. This was going to be complicated but he was too far in now to back out. Besides he had fallen for this boy. He was going to hell for sure but at least he will be happy until then. "Just don't break my heart Hidan. I won't recover." He said seriously. "Same to you." Hidan said.

Kakuzu picked up his young lover and carried him to his bed. He knew they should probably maintain different rooms and beds still but he would be damned if they were going to sleep apart on their first night as a couple. He laid Hidan gently on his bed and Hidan slid slowly under the covers. Kakuzu undressed and slipped beneath the covers with him. He held Hidan in his arms and kissed his cheek. Hidan cuddled against Kakuzu's chest and drifted to sleep. Kakuzu was happy, truly happy. It had been a long time coming.

Dinner went as usual. Kisame made jokes and Itachi and Sasuke laughed. Mikoto fretted over the boys making sure they had eaten plenty and making sure they were happy. Even if they weren't they would lie to see her content. The table was cleared and they headed to the living room to have their after dinner drinks. Itachi thought it was just some sophisticated crap that rich people did. Thank god they weren't billionaire's he could almost see the little crystal goblets of chardonnay. He snorted out loud and caught everyone's attention.

"Is everything okay Itachi?" His father asked. He blushed and nodded. "Yeah I had a ridiculous thought is all." He said. "Oh, would you like to share it?" His mom asked smiling playfully. "No thank you." He laughed. Kisame laughed too it was music to Itachi's ears. His mom was about to say something else but his cell phone rang and he opened it to answer it. He got up and left the room to get privacy. It was Deidara.

"Hey, un. I am sneaking this call to ask you if you got a text from Hidan." He said in a whisper. "Hold on let me look." He said checking his messages. He looked at the text and almost fell down. He got back on the phone. "Yes. Did you?" He asked. "Yeah, un. I just don't get it. He said tonight was the night for him and Kakuzu and then he sent me a smiley face, un. I am confused." He said. Itachi laughed. Poor clueless Deidara.

"Think about it. He was going to make a move on Kakuzu tonight. He sent us smiley faces to let us know it went well." Itachi said. Deidara made a weird noise in the back ground. "What the hell did you fall down Deidara?" Itachi asked. Deidara was giggling. "Yes I tripped over a horse shoe stake, un." He said with a giggle. "Why are you in the backyard?" Itachi asked. "So my mom won't kill/ground me more, un." He said. Itachi laughed. "Okay, un I gotta go. I don't want to get grounded longer. I wonder what the smiley face means though. How well did it go, un?" He said with a laugh and hung up the phone. Itachi couldn't help but wonder too.


	15. Chapter 14

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 14

Sitting in the living room after dinner Kisame asked Mikoto and Fugaku if he could take the boys fishing on Sat. Itachi was beside himself with giddiness. Mikoto and Fugaku of course Okayed it. Sasuke seemed a little down until Kisame suggested that he see if Naruto could go along. Itachi looked at Kisame wide eyed and then smiled at him. He knew he was trying to keep the kid interested.

Sasuke looked at Itachi for approval. Itachi nodded. Sasuke was being mature and simply asking Itachi if he was okay with them being there. Sasuke got up and went to call Naruto. Itachi was also trying to be mature and not let on too much that he wanted to be with Kisame. The boys of course would be staying at Kisame's tonight. It was routine. They would be leaving early and taking Kisame's truck.

Things would have to be packed. A cooler and clothes to change into and chairs to sit on the bank. Most of all they needed to make sure they brought food. Mikoto was already up and headed to the kitchen. She was smiling, content t be doing what she did best. She put on her apron and began putting there food supply together. They would need breakfast and lunch and she would have something waiting for them when they got back.

Itachi was reluctant to leave Kisame's company but he had to get his stuff together and he would be going home with Kisame tonight. Sasuke got off the phone and told Kisame that they could pick Naruto up in the morning on the way. Kisame smiled and nodded. Sasuke left to get his stuff together. "Kisame thank you for spending so much time with the boys. I know it should be my job but I haven't got enough time to do the things you do with them." Fugaku said. Kisame beamed.

"Its no big deal. I love hanging out with them. They are great kids." Kisame said. His mind ebbed on Itachi and how mature of a kid he was. He shoved the thought away and focused on Fugaku. "Still, I feel like a bad father for not doing these things with my sons." He said with a tired sigh. Kisame leaned forward and put his hand on Fugaku's shoulder. "I am sure the boys know how much you do for them. They don't hold it against you." He said reassuringly.

Fugaku smiled and patted Kisame's hand. "You are a good kid, Kisame. Your mother would be proud." He said. Kisame smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He said. Fugaku smiled back. Kisame stood to go home and Itachi and Sasuke came into the room with their bags in hand. Kisame waved and led them to the kitchen to collect the basket that Mikoto had packed and ready to go for them. Kisame kissed her cheek and went to the door.

He held it as Itachi and Sasuke walked through it. They crossed the path to his house and he unlocked the door for them. They walked into the house as they had so many times. Sasuke took his and Itachi's bags upstairs while Itachi went with Kisame to the garage to get the tackle boxes loaded. Kisame turned on the light and stepped down into his garage and around his truck. Itachi went over and leaned against Kisame's bike waiting for Kisame to pull the chairs and the tackle boxes down from the rafters.

Kisame handed the tackle boxes to Itachi and Itachi carefully took them while Kisame shimmied across the rafters. He handed the chairs down to Itachi one by one and slid carefully to the bed of his truck. He dropped back down into the truck bed and then gracefully did a side jump to the ground. Itachi was impressed and a little awed. He stared openly at Kisame in a goofy love struck manner.

Kisame didn't notice it as he took the chairs and loaded them into the truck. He secured them and then put the tackle boxes in beside them. He turned to take the other one and bumped into Itachi who had stepped forward. Kisame's hip brushed across Itachi's midsection and sent a shiver through him. He stepped back in stunned shock. Kisame turned and smiled at him as he stepped around him. Apparently he had no idea what he was capable of making Itachi feel by touching him even by accident.

Itachi recovered just in time to have Kisame take his arm and lead him around the truck back into the house. He went into the kitchen and opened the door to the basement. He turned to Itachi. "Come carry one of the coolers will you?" He asked. Itachi nodded. It was all he was capable of after the garage moment. He was pretty sure his brain had completely shut down. They walked into the basement and grabbed the coolers. They carried them up to the kitchen and set them on the counter.

Sasuke was back down by this time and he had changed into his sleep clothes and brushed his teeth. He held up his phone to show the two he was going to be busy texting so he was going to bed now. They bayed him a goodnight and he was off. Itachi watched as Kisame got the stuff ready to go into the cooler in the morning. Itachi stared dumbstruck at Kisame the whole time. "Itachi, are you okay?" He asked. Itachi jumped at the sound of his name. "Yeah, I'm just tired I guess." He said trying to keep his blush from showing.

"Maybe, you should go to bed. I will get the rest of it ready and be going myself in a couple of minutes." He said with a smile. Itachi smiled back and nodded. He turned and went upstairs to the room he used. Sasuke slept in the other room that was more of an office than a bedroom. Kisame had turned it into a bedroom again after his mom's death just for the Uchiha brothers. Sasuke liked this room it was dark and quiet and he could talk to Sai all night if he wanted.

Itachi changed his clothes courtesy of his brother putting his bag by his bed. He brushed out his hair and walked into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and looked at the boy in the mirror. He checked out his features. His cheeks were a healthy shade of pink. His skin was pale but it wasn't like vampire pale it was a soft creamy color. His eyes were dark and had lost the round innocent look as he matured. His lips were full and he knew they looked downright kissable. He wondered what Kisame's lips felt like.

He turned and left the bathroom and almost ran into Kisame in the hall. He blushed a little as he looked at the man. Kisame gave him a soft smile and went passed him into the bathroom. Itachi smiled a little as he walked into his room. He was so nervous and yet he was so sure of what he wanted. He slipped into the bed and tried to relax. He remembered the feeling of Kisame's hip brushing against his anatomy. It had sent shock wave shivers down his spine. He had liked it a lot.

He finally fell asleep and dreamed of Kisame kissing him with those perfect lips that Itachi had memorized. He was really getting into the dream and he began to whimper and mewl as Kisame touched him everywhere. He was so close to the edge. He could feel the precipice falling away and he was about to go over when his eyes opened. He frowned and focused on what had woke him. He blinked several times and then Kisame's face came into view. His real face. He jumped and tried to sit up.

He was almost in an upright position when the wetness of his pants stopped him. He blushed dark red and clambered out of the bed, running past Kisame to get to the bathroom. He slammed the door and locked it. Kisame stood for a moment in confusion. He turned to look at the bed for a moment. A darker shade on the sheet caught his eye. He ran a finger over the spot and was shocked to see the white substance rub off on his finger. Now he was blushing like mad.

He turned to go to the kitchen and wash his hands and try to get it under control. Itachi showed fifteen minutes later dressed and ready to go. He couldn't bear to look Kisame in the eye so he kept his head low. They got into the truck and put on their seatbelts. Itachi looked out the window trying to find a way to not make this awkward. Kisame was trying to push a weird feeling out of his stomach. He thought it felt sort of like jealousy. He was jealous of whatever boy had caused the wet dream. He was now getting angry at himself for it.

What right did he have to be jealous? He didn't. This was a fifteen year old boy and he was twenty seven dammit. He had no right at all. He shoved the jealous feeling away and regained perspective. He was happy for Itachi and the boy he was crushing on whoever it was. He wished them well. He needed to focus on guys that he had something in common with, like age. That was the main part right there. Age was a good place to start. Fifteen year old boys were out of the question.

They picked up Naruto and made it to the lake by lunch time. Naruto made it impossible for the awkwardness to linger. He babbled continually and Kisame found it to be catching as he couldn't help but jump in and converse with the babbling blonde. Itachi stayed silent and Sasuke would make a comment or two but not much more. There was no need it was comfortable and relaxing. They set up camp and began to bait hooks. Itachi wasn't really about the fishing as much as he was about the watching Kisame stand on the river bank with his shirt off casting his line.

The way the muscles in his back rippled with the motion and the way Itachi wanted to touch those muscles. "Itachi come here." Kisame called. Itachi shook the day dream off as he walked over to a sweaty hot shirtless Kisame. So only part of it was a daydream. Itachi took the pole that Kisame was handing him. He turned to cast his line and slipped on the bank. Kisame reached out and grabbed his waist to keep him from going to the ground. Itachi wrapped his arm around Kisame's back to hold himself up.

His hand rested on the muscled back and his head became fuzzy. His fingers brushed hot silky flesh and he was being held so gently by Kisame's hands that he felt like he was floating. A moment went by before he realized he was clinging to Kisame. He let go and stood up. Kisame gave him a concerned look. "Are you alright? Is the heat getting to you?" Kisame asked leading Itachi to a chair. Itachi was about to say no but he had no explanation for his actions if he did. But how else would Kisame ever know?

"No I am fine. I just needed to touch….catch my balance." He said quickly. He called himself a lot of names before he settled on coward. He turned to go back to his pole and tried to ignore the uneasiness creeping up on him. He cast his line and went on about his business. Kisame went on to help Naruto who had tangled his line right off the bat. He laughed at the blonde's hopeless expression as he held up the mess.

Itachi sat in his chair and watched Kisame untangle the blonde's line and then stand behind him with his arm around Naruto showing him how to cast. Itachi's jealousy flared and he wanted to go over and beat the crap out of Naruto for being so stupid. Sasuke touched Itachi's shoulder. "You should see the look on your face, Aniki." He said with a smile. Itachi glared softly at Sasuke.

Sasuke laughed and went back to his line. Itachi turned his head so he couldn't see the way Kisame was hanging all over Naruto. Okay so that was just his jealousy but still he wanted him to hang all over him instead. He grumbled under his breath about stupid blondes taking what wasn't theirs. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 15

By mid afternoon the sun had reached its highest peak and the water rippled softly. Itachi was now sitting down by the shore with his bare feet in the waters edge. He wiggled his toes as the water waved lazily over his feet. He stared out at the water and watched the birds dive at the waters surface hoping to get lucky enough to snag a fish. A hand on his shoulder broke his trance.

He turned to look at who had touched him. Kisame was settling down beside him. Itachi blushed lightly and turned back to the water. "So are you having a good time?" Kisame asked. Itachi turned back to him. "Yeah, it was nice of you to help Naruto untangle his mess." He said grudgingly. Kisame laughed. "That kid is a menace to society." He said shaking his head. Itachi looked at him in humorous glee.

"Not your type of guy huh?" Itachi asked playfully. Kisame laughed again and looked at Itachi. "No, I like them with a little bit of brains and blondes aren't really interesting to me." He said casually. Itachi smiled wider. "Yeah, me either." He said. Kisame slapped him on the knee playfully. "So you have figured out what your type is already huh? That is nice. It took me four years of college and some really bad dates to figure out what my type was." He said with a grin.

Itachi laughed. "It's just that my friend Deidara is really blonde at times. He doesn't give me a good impression of them." He said with a smile. He loved Deidara as a best friend and like a brother but he really was clueless sometimes. Kisame nodded. "I see. What are the rest of your friends like?" He asked curiously. Although he couldn't really say why he was interested in knowing. Itachi scoffed.

"Hidan is a little out there. He has this weird god that he believes in and he is very outspoken. He is a good friend and loyal to the end but he has weird ideas of how to accomplish things. He has silver hair and magenta eyes and he looks kind of feminine but if you were to make him angry you would learn quickly that he is all guy and all temper." Itachi said fondly. Kisame smiled.

"Sounds charming." He said. "Yeah, he lives with a guy who took custody of him when his parents went to prison. He sort of likes this guy and he said he was going to make the guy fall for him." Itachi laughed. Kisame looked shocked. "How old is your friend? And how old is the guy/" He asked concerned. Itachi thought for a moment. "Hidan is sixteen and Kakuzu is like twenty eight, I think." He said with a smile.

"Doesn't this guy know it is wrong for him to even think of being with a sixteen year old?" Kisame asked haughtily. Itachi frowned. "What you think a sixteen year old can't give him the same thing someone his age can?" Itachi asked defensively. "A sixteen year old shouldn't be thinking about things like that." Kisame said. Itachi stood up. He was angry. "So your saying that us teenagers are wrong for the way we think or feel? Are you saying that when you were a teenager that you never thought about sex?" Itachi asked. His face was red with anger.

Kisame stood up now too. "No, I won't say that I never thought about it but I didn't act on it until later in life when I was old enough to know what was happening." He almost shouted. "SLAP!" Itachi's hand made contact with Kisame's cheek and he turned to storm off down the waters edge. He stormed over to the truck and sank down onto the ground with his arms crossed over his chest. He was fuming. Kisame reached up to touch his now sore cheek. He cursed under his breath for upsetting Itachi again.

He wandered over to where Itachi sat, chest heaving and eyes flashing. "Itachi, I-" "Shut up Kisame! I don't want to hear how stupid we teenagers are. We can't possibly understand something so adult because we are nothing but babies who should be treated as such. I hate to burst your bubble Kisame but we learn sex ed in school before the age of fourteen. Do you know why? Because we have stupid teenagers who do it without knowing anything about it and get pregnant. So we dumb teenagers have to be educated early for the sheer purpose of keeping us informed of things we know nothing about!" Itachi stood up and walked away from Kisame.

Kisame sighed in defeat. He was just batting a thousand. He turned and followed Itachi. "You just don't know when to leave well enough alone do you?" Itachi asked with a glare. "Itachi, I never meant to imply that you were stupid. I guess I was shocked that anyone would think of doing something so….drastic at such a young age." He bowed his head trying to think. "Not everyone is like you Kisame. Some of us grow up quicker than others. Some of us are already having sex. Some of us are already mature enough to handle such things." Itachi said with a hiss.

Kisame was now looking at Itachi in pure shock. "Itachi, are you having sex?" Kisame asked barely above a whisper. Itachi turned dark red and looked at Kisame. "No! I am still a…no, I am not." He said. He turned away from Kisame and Kisame sighed in relief. Itachi fought his blush back down and turned to look at Kisame. "Just don't assume that we are all ignorant to it." He said and walked back to the water. Naruto and Sasuke were in a shoving match trying to get the other one into the water.

Sasuke cheated and picked up Naruto who tossed him into the lake but not without consequence. Naruto had a hold of Sasuke's pants. Now Sasuke was blushing and trying to cover himself after his pants and boxers had hit his ankles. Itachi and Kisame laughed hysterically until they were crying. Sasuke glared but ended up laughing himself. He finally got his pants back in place as Naruto scrambled, soaking wet to his seat. He cussed up a storm at Sasuke who laughed at him for being wet. Naruto laughed right back for the de-pantsing.

The rest of the afternoon was spent swimming and trying to drown each other. They had caught some good sized fish and were now packing them in the cooler. They cleaned up the mess around the area and headed home. Naruto was glad he brought extra clothes and Sasuke was glad no one was on the lake at the time of his no pants moment. Kisame looked at Itachi while he drove. The sun was setting and it made a soft glow on Itachi's face. Itachi smiled at Kisame and Kisame smiled back.

He was learning so much more about the Uchiha. For one he had a quick temper and he was quick to defend what he believed. Kisame admired him for that. It was getting harder to see Itachi as a kid with that sharp wit of his. Kisame never imagined he would think of Itachi as anymore than a kid or a kid brother. Now he was wondering what Itachi was capable of and what he thought about Hidan's situation. He was feeling extremely guilty of his thoughts and so he pushed them away. Itachi was fifteen like it or not.

They dropped Naruto off who was already on his cell phone to Gaara the moment his feet hit the ground. Sasuke was answering a text when they pulled into Kisame's drive. He opened the garage door with the automatic opener and drove inside. Itachi was out of the truck a moment later to help Kisame unload the cooler. They set it on the ground and Itachi grabbed his stuff. Sasuke already had his and was headed home. Itachi followed a moment later. They entered through the kitchen and were welcomed by homemade cookies. Mikoto smiled warmly at the boys.

"Did you guys have fun?" She asked cheerfully. Sasuke nodded and kissed her cheek. He took a couple of the cookies and headed to his room. "Yeah it was funny to watch Sasuke and Naruto throw each other in the water." Itachi said. Mikoto laughed. "Boys will be boys." She said. Itachi took a cookie and kissed her cheek before taking his stuff up to his own room. He came back down and went over to help Kisame carry the cooler to the kitchen. Once they had the cooler in the kitchen Kisame set to work cleaning the fish and packaging it for Mikoto.

"So how do you feel about Hidan being with an older guy" Kisame asked. "I don't want to argue with you Kisame." Itachi said getting ready to head out the door. "I don't either, I was just curious. Do you support him?" He asked. Itachi turned and came back to the table and sat. "Yes, I support him. I think as long as he takes care of him and never hurts him physically or emotionally that it is great. We all deserve that, younger or older." Itachi said. Kisame was once again blown away by the maturity of Itachi.

"So you said some of you are already having sex. Does that mean that he and this guy are already having sex?" Kisame asked. Itachi shrugged. "It is possible. My other friend is in a relationship with a boy who is older and they are having sex for a fact. He is totally okay. He knows what he is doing and so does the guy he is with. They are a good couple and there isn't anything wrong with it that I can see." Itachi said. Again Kisame turned to look at Itachi. "Wow, I had no idea your friends were so mature." He said. Itachi shrugged.

"They have their moments of childishness just like anybody but when it comes to their relationships they are totally mature about it." Itachi said. Kisame nodded, impressed. "I can see that." He said and continued to clean the fish. Itachi smiled. He had worked his angle perfectly now he just needed Kisame to take the bait. He was confident hat he was getting close to his goal. Kisame smiled at Itachi and Itachi smiled at him with the sweetest smile he could muster. Kisame was floored by the smile. He slipped and cut his hand.


	17. Chapter 16

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 16

Itachi rolled over to look at his clock. It was 8:00 am. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep but the sound of voices coming from downstairs kept him from doing so. He threw back the covers and got up. He dressed quickly and went downstairs. Sasuke was at the breakfast table and so was Mikoto. Fugaku was off to the hardware store to get something that Mikoto wanted. Itachi sat down and ate slowly trying to get awake. Yesterday had really tired him out.

He could hear Kisame's truck pulling out of the garage and wondered where he was going. He got up to go look out the window. Kisame stopped outside of the garage and got out of his truck. He pulled the garden hose out to the driveway. Oh so that was what he was doing. He was getting ready to wash his truck. Itachi loved when he washed his truck because for one he did it shirtless and a wet Kisame was always worth seeing.

He went back to his seat and finished eating. He took care of his dishes and wandered outside. He walked over to the truck and stopped to watch Kisame put soap in a bucket with a sponge. "Need some help?" He asked Kisame. Kisame smiled. "Sure if you want to." He offered a sponge to Itachi and Itachi began to wash the side of the truck. He made sure to get it good and soapy. His own shirt was becoming damp as the suds flew off of the sponge. He shrugged and took off his shirt.

Kisame stopped for a moment at the sight and then moved along trying to keep himself in check. Itachi was going to be the death of him at this rate. They washed the truck and Itachi sprayed water over the side to rinse it. The over spray glanced off of the truck and misted over Kisame making him shiver and giggle. Itachi smiled widely. He then of course had to spray Kisame full on. This ended in a war over the hose soaking the both of them and making them both laugh uncontrollably.

Fugaku pulled back into his own driveway. He looked at the sight next door and an uneasy feeling settled into him. Regardless of how innocent it looked it was inappropriate. "Itachi get into the house and change. You are soaked." Fugaku said harshly. Itachi let go of the hose and frowned. He walked over and picked up his shirt and without a word to Kisame he went into the house to change. Kisame finished rinsing his truck and went to change his clothes as well.

The rest of the morning Itachi did his chores. He was getting things set up for when Kotetsu came over to work on their project. "Honey, Your father and I have a luncheon date with some friends so we won't be home when your friend comes over. We will be gone the rest of the afternoon. I have some snacks put aside for you two, should you get hungry. Sasuke will be at Naruto's until dinnertime." Mikoto told Itachi.

"Okay, mom. Thanks for the snacks. I will be sure to be polite and offer him some when he comes over." Itachi said. Mikoto kissed his cheek. She smiled and left the room to go get ready. An hour later his parents were gone and he and Sasuke were sitting at the table. Naruto's mom pulled into the drive and Sasuke was gone. Itachi looked at the clock. It was only a half an hour until Kotetsu would arrive and then they could get started on the project.

Itachi wandered next door to see if Kisame had gotten his truck all pretty again. Kisame was rubbing wax over the shiny metal when he approached. "Wow, it looks great." Itachi said. Kisame beamed. "Yes, she does. She is the prettiest thing at this place." He said. He rubbed more wax on the fender and rubbed it into the metal. 'You're the prettiest thing at this place.' Itachi thought. He watched in awe as Kisame made the truck gleam brighter.

A car pulled up a few moments later in front of Itachi's house. "I gotta go. That is my school project partner." Itachi said. He waved and left. Kisame waved back. He watched the boy that got out of the car. He was a nice looking kid, maybe a little bit to sexy for his taste but nice. He went back to waxing his truck as they went inside. "So I have all the stuff on the table unless you want to go out in the back yard and work." Itachi said.

"The back yard sounds great. I have been stuck inside most of the day." Kotetsu said. Itachi nodded and picked up the supplies to their future country. They walked out to the back yard picnic table and sat down on either side. Itachi laid out all of the supplies so they could find what they needed. He stood and went inside to grab a soda for the both of them. He looked in the microwave where the note from his mom read "snacks" was. A platter filled with chips and dip, crackers and cheese, chicken nuggets with bbq sauce and pizza rolls was waiting. He smiled. His mom had outdone herself again.

He carried it to the picnic table and sat it down then handed Kotetsu a soda. "Wow, that is an awesome variety of food." He said. Itachi laughed. "My mom is the snack queen." He said. Kotetsu laughed as well. He picked up a nugget and dipped it in the sauce. He took a bite and was drawn in to the Mikoto's food cooking expertise. "Thank your mom for me. These are excellent." Kotetsu said. Itachi smiled. "I will be sure to." He said.

They set the poster board so they could begin drawing the outline of their country. Itachi made the design while Kotetsu began placing the cities. They had decided to build their countries cities and buildings 3d so it would be better displayed. They worked for an hour and then took a break to go to the bathroom or replenish their soda. Itachi stood up to move around the picnic table and Kotetsu stopped him. He placed his hand on Itachi's arm. "You have a little bit of dip on your lip." He said and reached over with his finger to lightly caress it away.

Itachi stood rigid and tried to ignore the finger. It was hard considering that it made him blush. Kotetsu smiled warmly and then leaned forward. He kissed the corner of Itachi's mouth and Itachi's head began to swim. He felt Kotetsu's tongue rub against his lip softly and his knees began to buckle. Kotetsu caught him and sat him carefully back onto the bench. He took the empty soda cans and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a couple more from the fridge and walked back outside. Itachi was still sitting on the bench with his fingers against his lips.

"First time being kissed?" Kotetsu asked softly. Itachi nodded. He was blushing so hard. Kotetsu laughed quietly. He turned Itachi's head and lifted his chin. Itachi dropped his hand and Kotetsu moved in again. He pressed their lips together softly and then slowly slipped his tongue inside of Itachi's mouth. Itachi was lost. He could feel the tongue but he felt like he was floating on a cloud. He allowed Kotetsu to play with his tongue softly. He tipped his head back and looked at the house next door. Kisame's house.

The bubble of euphoria was broken and reality came back like ice water. He gasped and pulled back. He looked at Kotetsu a moment and then looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. Please don't be angry with me but I am just not ready for something like this yet." He said feeling miserable. Kotetsu grabbed Itachi's chin once more. "Hey, it's okay. We don't have to. I have just wondered what kissing you would be like." He said with a grin. Itachi couldn't help but smile back. They returned to their work.

Next door Kisame was standing in his bedroom window hating the boy with Itachi for kissing him and hating himself for feeling this way. He turned from his window and angrily stormed downstairs to his kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels he had stashed away a while ago when he had been going from relationship to useless relationship. All he needed was a reminder that he was twenty seven and that Itachi was fifteen.

He drank a couple of glasses and then he felt better. He put the whiskey back and congratulated himself for getting a grip. He went into his living room and turned on the TV. This was all he needed to forget about what he saw. A comedy was on and he threw himself into the show. He was back to normal in no time. He could hear a car start and he wandered to the window. The boy was leaving and Itachi was standing at his car window talking to him. Itachi smiled and waved and the boy reached out and took Itachi's hand in his. Kisame felt the anger build again.

The boy drove off slowly and their fingers glided as they disconnected. Itachi turned and walked back to the house. He went inside and out to the backyard to clean up the mess. Half an hour later he was in the shower and getting his homework together for Monday. He could hear his parents coming in and Sasuke's voice joined the noise. The family was home and Mikoto would be making dinner. He went downstairs and joined the family. Today had been a strange day for him. He was all to happy to hear about the rest of the family's day.


	18. Chapter 17

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 17

Itachi lay in bed that night thinking about Kotetsu's kiss. It had felt so good. He had practically melted into it. He smiled as he remembered the taste of barbeque sauce and the tang of dip on Kotetsu's tongue. He couldn't help but feel excited about being kissed. It had been his first kiss after all. He wished that it could have been Kisame to give him his first kiss but seeing as that was probably a waste of time he would take the kiss Kotetsu gave him and be happy about it.

It wasn't the kind of kiss he had read about. It didn't make him see explosions and it didn't make him want to tear Kotetsu's clothes off like he had heard boys say at school about a girl they had kissed or something like that. It had made him feel light and weightless. He had felt weak in the knees but mostly because he was nervous and it was new. He doubted he would feel quite like that again if Kotetsu were to kiss him again.

He woke up Monday morning to the sound of his alarm beeping. He turned it off and sat up. He had had some really nice dreams. Kotetsu was in them and he was kissing him and Kisame had walked over and pulled Kotetsu back to kiss Itachi instead. Itachi had been smiling the whole time. It was warm and sunny and they were sitting by the lake. Kotetsu frowned when Kisame pulled him away. Kisame broke their kiss and then Kotetsu was kissing Itachi again. Nice dreams indeed.

He walked downstairs to breakfast with a smile on his face. "Morning honey, why are you so happy?" Mikoto asked her oldest son with a teasing smile. He blushed and sat down. He shrugged and ate in silence. His mom giggled as she placed some juice in front of him. Her laughter was like music to his ears. Even if she was teasing him about a "girl" it made him happy to see his mom in such a god mood. Madara popped in to see if the boys were ready and was once again handed a plate. He ate gratefully.

They headed to the car and Madara drove them to school. He dropped them off with a wave and headed on to work. Itachi turned to see Sai making his way over to Sasuke. Sasuke was all smiles and took off with Sai who now had an arm around his shoulders. Itachi frowned. His parents were going to have heart attacks as it was to find out both of their sons were "controversial" and they would surely die if they found out Sasuke was dating Sai. Itachi shook his head as Deidara ran up to him. "Hey, un." He said cheerfully.

Itachi looked at his friend and then smiled again. "Hey, Deidara. Why are you so happy this morning?" He asked suspiciously. Deidara giggled. "I went to this awesome art show on Sunday, un. It was so amazing how many artists there were. There was this one who actually made paint bombs that blew up on the canvas. The paint would splatter in the most amazing ways, un." He said excitedly. Itachi laughed. "Wait aren't you still grounded?" He asked with a raised brow.

Deidara blushed. "Yeah, well Sasori talked my mom into letting me off a day early, un." He said with red cheeks. Itachi out right laughed now. "Oh, Sasori did? You mean the red head whom you have a massive crush on but can't admit you like, Sasori?" Itachi was laughing still when Hidan walked up to the duo. "Hey guys, what is so funny?" He asked in confusion. "Deidara got off a day early on his grounding thanks to a certain red head he likes." Itachi said. "I do not, un! He is just a friend. He just wanted to go to the art show with me, un. He doesn't even know I exist and anyway it doesn't matter because I don't have a crush on him." Deidara said in a flustered manner.

Now Hidan was laughing as well. He was hanging on Itachi's shoulder trying to stay upright. He was near tears he was laughing so hard. Tobi walked up to Hidan and tapped him in the butt with his foot. Hidan straightened and turned, cursing as he held his ass. He gave a half glare to Tobi as he walked around the front of them. All eyes went wide as Hidan groaned. "Oh my God! You did it didn't you?" Tobi asked in surprise. "Define did it." Hidan said. Deidara was now covering his mouth and Itachi was trying to keep from grabbing Hidan like a fangirl.

"So tell us what happened." Itachi said as casually as possible. "Well, I went home and I waited until he was reading his paper and then I sort of stripped and walked into the living room and climbed into his lap. Where I proceeded to rub his hand over my body. He tried to keep his cool and ignore me but in the end we ended up in my bed and now my ass is sore. End of story." Hidan said with a massive blush. Deidara was now smiling like a fan girl and jumped up and down. "That is so awesome, un. Does he love you too? Are you guys together? How many times did you…..un?" Deidara asked in a rush.

Hidan held up a hand. "Yes, yes and three times." Hidan said with a smirk. Tobi nodded. He walked over and put a hand on Hidan's shoulder. "I am happy for you , man." He said. Hidan playfully punched Tobi in the arm. "Thank you." He said. "Yeah, that is really awesome." Itachi said. Hidan slapped Itachi's back. "Thanks, Kisame will come to his senses. You'll see." He said. Itachi smiled. "I got my first kiss this weekend." He blurted. Now Deidara was shaking Itachi and bouncing. "From Kisame, un?" His eyes were big.

Itachi sighed but kept his smile. "No, from Kotetsu. We are partners on the Social Studies project." Itachi said. Tobi was grinning like a madman now. "Remember you had a crush on him once?" He asked. Itachi nodded. Deidara was frowning. "You are happy about getting your first kiss from someone other than Kisame, un?" Deidara asked in confusion. "Deidara it would have been great to get my first kiss from him but it probably won't happen and so I can't waste my life and opportunities on Kisame as much as I would like to." Itachi said. Hidan nodded. "I am happy for you then." He said. "Yeah, same here." Tobi said. Itachi smiled. "Thanks, guys." He said.

"But what about Kisame, un?" Deidara asked looking as though he might burst into tears. Itachi laughed and hugged his disgruntled friend. "I'm not giving up on Kisame. I just have to be realistic about it. He may never fall for me and I don't want to be single my whole life because I waited too long. I am just exploring my options. Besides it was just a kiss. It is safe enough. I have no intentions of having sex with anyone except Kisame if I can help it." Itachi smiled. Deidara looked relieved. "Why does it matter who I kiss or not anyway?" He asked. Deidara sighed.

"I just want everyone to be happy and get what they want, un. I could never give up on Sasori, un. I mean….That isn't what I meant. I was just meaning that IF I liked him like that then I would never give up on him but I don't so it isn't like that, un. I just want everyone to be happy and be with the person they want, un. So yeah, I am happy for all of you if you are happy, un." Deidara babbled as he back peddled once again.

They were all laughing now. Deidara was as red as a fire truck. He was now looking at the ground trying to get his blush under control. "Why don't you just admit you like Sasori?" Hidan asked. Deidara was looking at Hidan with a blank expression. "I don't…..like him, un. I like him as a friend and he is neat to be around but he is not my type and….who am I kidding, un?" He said miserably. "Okay, I like him but he is with someone, un." Deidara said tearing up. Itachi was the first to hug him.

"I am so sorry, Dei. That is awful. I had no idea hew as involved with anyone. No wonder you didn't want to admit it." Itachi said. Deidara was hugging Itachi back and tears were coursing down his cheeks. Tobi was rubbing the blonde's back feeling really low for all the jokes they had made about him liking Sasori. The red head was in a relationship and unavailable which made it impossibly difficult to have a crush on and not get anything in return. Hidan swore under his breath. He felt terrible for the blond.

Deidara sniffled and then got control. "It's okay, un. I have been working on getting rid of my crush. I am doing self therapy. I think I almost have it under control, un." He said. "I thought you told me it was never going to happen, that he would never be with anyone else." Itachi said as an afterthought. "I know, un. He wasn't living with anyone then and now the guy moved in with him. I see them hugging all the time and holding onto each other, un. It hurts when I see them but then I just ignore them and I feel better again." He said with a sniffle.

Itachi, Tobi and Hidan all knew that he was lying to himself to keep from falling apart and that was okay. They would let him keep this denial as long as he didn't come undone. The bell rang signaling time to go to class. Deidara wiped his tears and put on his happy face. He was all smiles again as he babbled about art all the way to class. Itachi smiled softly at his friend. He would indulge Deidara's love of art today to keep him smiling.

Meanwhile Kisame was sitting at his lab at work glaring. He had had dreams about Itachi and Kotetsu having sex and kissing and all the while they were smiling at him like they were mocking him. He had slept shitty and his head ached. His back protested to sleeping in a chair for the remainder of the night and he was exhausted. How the hell could a fifteen year old that he had seen grow up make him so damn miserable? He focused on the sample in front of him. He was going out in the field tomorrow to actually examine crime scenes. He would no longer need to be in the lab unless he permitted it.

He finished the sample and sat back in his chair. This was going to be a long day. He sighed and set to work on another three samples in front of him. He had to change things and make them normal again. He was bound and determined to wipe Itachi from his thoughts. His bad thoughts that is. Itachi was fifteen and if he had a boyfriend now then he should and would be happy for him. He looked through the microscope and examined a hair sample. He did his job like he always did and a plan to get Itachi out of his head was forming.


	19. Chapter 18

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 18

Kisame left work with a determination he hadn't had since he had been determined to save his college education. He climbed in his truck and drove home thinking all the while that he had fixed the problem. Or at least soon it would be fixed. He pulled into his drive and into his garage. He cut the engine and got out of his truck checking the time. He would have just enough time for a quick shower if he was lucky.

Itachi and Sasuke climbed out of Madara's car. They waved and walked into the house. Mikoto was on the phone talking to family and friends that would be attending Sasuke's birthday party on Saturday. She was laughing and writing things down all the while she talked. Sasuke went into the kitchen for a snack and Itachi went upstairs to call Kotetsu. They needed to stay after school tomorrow so they could use the art room for the painting and the major supplies.

Kotetsu answered and began making suggestions about their project. Itachi was agreeing and jotting down information. They would need to be able to have at least two hours. They were both determined to get a good grade on this project. Itachi talked for a few minutes more and then hung up. He sat at his desk to get some other homework done that would be a burden to get done later. He was working on English when he was called to dinner.

"So how is school going, honey?" Mikoto was asking Itachi. "It's going well. I have a project that a boy and I have to stay after school for tomorrow though. It is for Social Studies. We have to build a country. We have the main part built but we need to add a lot of the details." He said. Fugaku was beaming with pride. "Who will bring you home?" Mikoto asked. "Kotetsu has a car and he said he can bring me home when we are finished." Itachi said. "That sounds like a great idea. Make sure to buckle up and come straight home afterwards." Fugaku said. Itachi nodded and smiled.

Mikoto gushed all through dinner about the decorations and things that would need to be taken care of for Sasuke's birthday. Sasuke was begging her not to make it into a little kid party. She was laughing and assuring him that was not the case. Itachi laughed at the look on Sasuke's face as it paled over and over again. Fugaku shook his head. "You know, Itachi it is almost time for you to be getting your permit." Fugaku said. Itachi's eyes lit up. "Really? I can take the permit test?" He asked with a smile. Fugaku held up his hand. "You can study the book and then I will test you. If you do well enough then yes, I will take you to get the permit." He said with an air of pride.

Itachi did a dance in his head. He had been waiting for his father to tell him when he would allow him to get his permit. Now he was giddy with happiness. He couldn't wait to tell Kisame about it. Dinner was coming to an end and desert was coming along. "Mom, is there anything you would like for me to take over to Kisame tonight?" He asked trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice. She smiled and hopped up to go to the kitchen.

She returned with a crème briolette and handed it to Itachi. "Thank you honey. I am so glad you suggested it. I almost forgot with the preparation for Sasuke's birthday coming up." She laughed. "It's no problem. I will be back shortly." He said. He took the pan and walked out the door to cross the path they had used so many times. He walked up onto the porch and rang the door bell. The house seemed rather dark for this time in the evening.

Itachi waited impatiently for Kisame to open the door. It took several minutes and then the door opened. Kisame was wearing a pair of jeans and nothing else. His feet were bare and so was his chest. His hair looked as though he had been sleeping. "Did I interrupt your beauty sleep?" Itachi joked. Kisame looked nervously over his shoulder. "No, I was busy. Is that for me from your mom?" He asked eying the dish. Itachi nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I will put it on the counter for you." He said starting to step through the door.

Kisame grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. "No that's okay. I will take it into the kitchen. I will see you later, okay Itachi?" He asked almost with an annoyed tone. Itachi frowned. Kisame sure was acting weird. Itachi was about to say something when another figure walked quietly to the door up behind Kisame in nothing but a sheet around his waist. He too looked disheveled. Itachi frowned deeper. Realization was beginning to set in. He looked at Kisame in the most hurt way he could muster. Kisame swore under his breath as he noticed his bed companion next to him.

Itachi pushed the pan into Kisame's hands and turned from the porch. He ran across the yards and into his house up to his room. He threw himself on his bed and let the tears come. He couldn't believe it. Kisame was having sex with someone and he had acted cold towards Itachi. Sasuke walked into Itachi's room and locked the door. He walked over to the bed and sighed. It seems Itachi and Kisame were on the outs again. He sat on the bed and reached over to touch Itachi's shoulder. Itachi cried harder.

He tried to roll over to look at Sasuke only to give up and stay face down. Sobs wracked his body and Sasuke began rubbing his back. Itachi finally rolled onto his side. The pain in his chest felt like it was ripping at his insides. He felt like he might throw up and he felt as though he could pass out. Sasuke stayed quiet and kept rubbing Itachi's back. Itachi closed his eyes and sniffled. His body hurt right along with his heart.

"He…he is having sex with someone, Sasuke." Itachi whispered. His throat hurt and his head ached. His eyes throbbed and his muscles protested when he moved. Who knew that crying uncontrollably could hurt so much? Sasuke gasped. He knew it was a possibility. Kisame is twenty seven after all. He just never thought he would ever know about it. Sai had already asked him a couple of times to have sex. He had told him no that he wasn't ready but that what Sai had done to him was slowly making him change his mind.

Now he was sitting on his brother's bed comforting his brother because of the guy next door who was having sex and had somehow let it slip to Itachi that he was. He was beginning to hate Kisame. Every time he turned around Kisame was hurting Itachi but by the same token he couldn't be too mad at him. Itachi had yet to let Kisame in on his little secret crush. Kisame had no idea that what he was doing was wrong. Sasuke sighed. This was so damn complicated.

Kisame was now sitting on his bed. His ex boyfriend was behind him rubbing his back. He liked it. It felt incredible. They had already had sex twice but now he was thinking that a third time was inevitable. Only he couldn't shake the look on Itachi's face. Itachi had seemed hurt almost. That made absolutely no sense to Kisame considering that Itachi was a kid. Okay so he wasn't thinking of him like that these days. Still he couldn't shake the look of Itachi's face when he had put two and two together.

Kisame sat completely still. His mood for sex was gone and he was just hoping that his ex would catch on. He did and stopped the rubbing. He slid off the bed and dressed. He watched Kisame the whole time and shook his head. "That is sad. A teenaged crush ruined your whole night. If I didn't know you better I would say that you feel something for the kid too and that my friend is wrong in so many ways." He finished dressing and left. Kisame stayed silent and in his room as he heard the front door close.

He turned those words over in his head. He was still denying the crush part but the look in Itachi's eyes. He had been so hurt and so betrayed the look said. Now he was lost and he was confused. Itachi having a crush on him was bad. It was flattering and sweet but bad. There was no future in it so why would he even worry about it? Why? Because it was Itachi. Someone he had seen grow up and someone who trusted and believed in Kisame. Kisame felt like dirt. He felt worse then dirt.

He had let Itachi fall for him and he had hurt Itachi more times than he cared to remember. He got up and went to the bathroom to shower again. He hoped he would slip and fall in the shower and drown. He stopped to look at himself in the mirror. He cursed himself and then lost it. He turned to the toilet and tossed his cookies. His head swam and he felt himself being pulled into darkness. He woke later on the floor. He sat up and looked around. How long had he been on the floor? He didn't know. What he did know is that he was now covered in his own vomit. It served him right.

He got up and turned on the shower. He stripped off his jeans and stepped into the spray. The water stung against his skin and he imagined it as a whip across his back and that Fugaku was the one holding it. What would happen when they found out what he had done? They wouldn't be so quick to pass it off. They would accuse him of egging it on. They would remind him that he was the adult and that Itachi was the child. How was he going to be able to make them understand that he hadn't known. It wouldn't matter it would still be his fault.

He had to fix this and he had to fix this while he could still maybe talk some sense into Itachi. He needed to make him see that while it was sweet of him to think that way of him that they needed to remain friends and nothing more. He needed to make Itachi see that boys his own age were what he should be spending his time on and that guys his age were too old to be with a teenager. He groaned. This was going to backfire so badly. He could already feel the bitter outcome of this shenanigan.


	20. Chapter 19

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 19

School was defined by one word, HELL. Itachi felt like he had been crushed under a boulder and left to die. His head hurt and he was tired. He had spoken little and ate nothing at lunch. Tobi, Hidan and Deidara asked several times what had happened and he simply told them he couldn't talk about it right now. They had respected it and left well enough alone.

Sasuke had checked on Itachi a couple of times during the day. He was worried about how dead Itachi had looked this morning. Mikoto had noticed the odd behavior but left it alone, not wanting to upset Itachi further. She wondered if something had happened with Kisame last night to cause this behavior. Fugaku hadn't seen it due to the fact he had left early for the office. Madara had seen the way he was acting as well but decoded against broaching the subject.

It was last hour and everyone sat in their seats trying to listen to the teacher. Itachi on the other hand was tuning everyone out. He was trying to overcome the fact that he knew Kisame was having sex with someone else and that he had been rude to Itachi because of it. Itachi could feel the pain course through his heart once again. A voice came on the loud speaker. "Will Itachi Uchiha please come to the councilor's office please?" It said. Itachi sighed heavily. He gathered his bag and left the room.

He walked up to the door marked Councilor and knocked lightly. It opened and a woman with blue tinted hair waved him in. He sat on the couch in the office and waited for her to speak. "Hey there Itachi. I have been watching you a little today and I have to say that I am worried about you." She said softly. He took a deep breath. "Listen Mrs…-Konan, You can just call me Konan." She said. "Okay Konan. I really don't know what you mean. I am fine. I just had an off day that's all." He said.

She nodded and bit her bottom lip. "Well, if you should ever need to talk to me about anything, my door is always open." She said firmly. He nodded and stood. She watched him leave and sighed. She sat at her desk and almost groaned. She had heard the conversations of kids and she knew about the crushes these boys had on older men. She herself had married young to a guy that was older than her by a little. She hoped that Itachi wasn't being treated poorly by this guy he liked.

She pressed a button on her phone and a line picked up on the other end. "Yes?" The male voice asked. "Hey there Principal Pein. What is going on in your world?" She asked playfully. "Hey, honey. Not much, how about yours?" She groaned. "Uh oh. Tell me all about it." He said. She began by saying that she was tired of getting nowhere. "Konan, kids aren't just going to open up about personal things. You have to find their weakness and then carefully approach it." He said. She knew this. It was all about human psychology. She just needed to be reminded.

She laughed and he laughed back. She thanked him for making her feel better and was about to say something when a young girl came to her office. She told Pein she loved him and then hung up. She waved the girl in and watched the girl shut the door. Pein was on the other end smiling. He hung up the phone and stood up. He had a teacher's meeting to go to. The bell rang and school let out.

Deidara began his walk home after saying goodbye to Hidan, Itachi and Tobi. He loved his walks at the end of the day, or well he used to. Sasori's house was on his way to his own. It was how he had noticed the red head in the first place. He had seen him outside raking up leaves in the fall two years ago. He had stopped to say hi and it had been like that ever since. Sasori would now ask him to go places with him sometimes and he would always talk to Deidara's mom, who always seemed to give her permission.

Now though he hated seeing the other guys' car in Sasori's driveway. He wanted to scream when he saw it. Sasori was outside again today. The guys' car was gone at the moment and Deidara felt a little relief. "Hey, Deidara. How was school today?" Sasori asked. Deidara shrugged and stopped at the gate. "The usual, un." He said casually. Sasori laughed. Deidara's stomach tightened. He loved to hear Sasori laugh.

"You have been avoiding me lately." Sasori said accusatorily. Deidara frowned. "I wouldn't want to interrupt you and your lover, un." He said sarcastically. Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Are you upset that he is around?" Sasori asked curiously. Deidara flinched. "Why should I be, un? It's not like I care, un." He said a little more hotly then he intended. Sasori grinned. "I think you are jealous. I think you like it when I pay attention to you and no one else." He said mockingly.

Deidara was beginning to get angry. "Pay attention to whoever you want to, un. I couldn't care less. You are too old for me anyway, un." Deidara said immaturely. Sasori laughed. He stepped up to the gate and looked around the street. He reached over the gate and grabbed Deidara's shoulders. He leaned down and kissed Deidara's lips softly then slid his lips to Deidara's ear. "He is my cousin. We grew up together so we are like best friends. He moved here to find a house for him and his wife who is expecting a baby in three months." He whispered in Deidara's ear.

Deidara shivered. He pulled back to look at Sasori in shock. Sasori laughed again. "Deidara if you are planning on playing adult games then you shouldn't act like such a child. Ask before you jump to conclusions." Sasori said. He turned and walked into the house leaving Deidara staring dumbly after him. It took several moments for all the facts to click into place. The guy was Sasori's cousin and Sasori had kissed him. His heart did a flip and he turned to walk down the street to go to his house. Two minutes later he realized he was going the wrong way.

Itachi and Kotetsu set up the supplies on the art table. Itachi wasn't in the mood to do the project anymore. He was still trying to come to terms with the facts that Kisame was no longer an option. He knew that Kisame could be with anyone. What he had hoped was that Kisame wasn't the type to get into sex relationships. He had known that Kisame wasn't seeing anyone but now he didn't know what the score was. He sat down with a thump and blindly looked at the table.

Kotetsu looked at Itachi and frowned. "Hey are you alright?" He asked. Itachi looked up bewildered. "Would you mind if we didn't do this tonight? I just don't feel like it." Itachi said. Kotetsu walked over and rubbed Itachi's shoulder. "Sure. Let me put this stuff away and I can take you home." He said. He put away the supplies and turned to see Itachi standing by the door. They walked out to the parking lot together. Kotetsu unlocked his doors and held the door open for Itachi.

He got in and buckled up before starting the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot. Itachi began to see Kisame and his lover in the doorway over and over again. He wanted to scream in frustration. He turned to Kotetsu. "Can we go somewhere? I don't want to go home yet. I just need to clear my head." Itachi asked desperately. Kotetsu smiled at him. "Of course, I know just the place." He said and drove in the opposite direction of Itachi's house.

A little ways out of city limits brought them to a heavily treed area with a stream. Kotetsu pulled into a clearing and cut the engine. Itachi sat quietly staring at the green foliage. Kotetsu reached over and brushed a finger up Itachi's arm. Itachi looked at Kotetsu and frowned. Kotetsu pulled his hand back and was about to sigh. "Kiss me." Itachi said shakily. Kotetsu looked at him in surprise. He cocked his head to the side and leaned forward. "Are you sure?" He asked. Itachi nodded and leaned forward too.

Kotetsu caught his lips with his own and they kissed softly then more deeply. Itachi was losing himself and it felt wonderful. Kotetsu dared to slip his tongue into Itachi's open mouth. Itachi shivered but welcomed it. Kotetsu slipped his hand around Itachi head and held him closer. Itachi could felt he heat from both of their bodies. Itachi whimpered as Kotetsu used his other hand to make a bold move and cup his crotch. Itachi hadn't been expecting it but he couldn't say he didn't like it.

Kotetsu rubbed his thumb over Itachi's groin making him hard from the ministrations. Itachi was about to protest and say that he wasn't ready for this that he didn't want this when Kisame and his lover came to mind once more. Itachi closed his eyes tight on the memory and then turned the pain into anger. He moaned instead and spread his legs a little wider so Kotetsu could have better access. Kotetsu smiled. He pulled his hand away only to slip it inside of Itachi's pants.

Itachi threw his head back at the feeling. It felt amazing to have someone else' hand on his member. Kotetsu undid Itachi's pants with the hand that had been on the back of his head. When he had moved it Itachi couldn't say. With his pants undone and Kotetsu's hand free to move more, Kotetsu began to stroke Itachi. Itachi cried out in pleasure. Kotetsu smiled and kissed Itachi again. Itachi was more than welcoming to it. Kotetsu slid his free hand up Itachi's shirt. He pinched Itachi's already hardened nipple and Itachi cried out as a shiver coursed through him.

The pleasure was too much and Itachi felt as though he could explode. He wiggled a little to get closer to Kotetsu's hands. Kotetsu pulled away altogether and climbed into his back seat. He motioned Itachi to follow. Itachi only took a second to think before he climbed in the back and lay on the seat as Kotetsu instructed. Kotetsu set to work ridding Itachi of his clothes. Itachi shivered as the cooler air touched his bare skin. Kotetsu began laying kisses all over Itachi's stomach and thighs. Itachi felt amazing. Kotetsu removed his own shirt and Itachi eyed his skin.

Kotetsu was beautiful. Itachi reached up and touched Kotetsu's chest down to his stomach. Kotetsu sat patiently and allowed Itachi to explore. Itachi eyed the snap on Kotetsu's pants and gave Kotetsu a questioning look. Kotetsu nodded. He leaned up and allowed Itachi to unbutton them. Itachi pulled the zipper down and pulled at the material. Kotetsu took the liberty of removing them for his view. Itachi gasped. Not only was this the first time he had seen another guys' cock but it was also the first time he had ever thought about sucking one.

He leaned up and tested the waters. He slipped his tongue across it and Kotetsu moaned. Itachi smiled at the knowledge he was doing something right. He opened his mouth and took in the tip. He swirled his tongue around it and sucked on the tip. Kotetsu threw his own head back and called out Itachi's name. Itachi could feel the heat go right to his groin. His cock twitched and his body ached for something he couldn't quite place. Kotetsu slid his cock in a little deeper and Itachi amazingly enough took it without gagging.

Kotetsu pushed Itachi back onto the seat and spread Itachi's legs. Itachi was a bit worried that they were to this point already. Kotetsu instead placed his fingers at Itachi's entrance and played around the outside. He pressed against the opening several times making Itachi moan in lust. Itachi was slowly figuring out that he wanted Kotetsu inside of him. It would be the only way the ache would truly leave. He wiggled and moaned hopelessly as Kotetsu continued to push against it. Finally he slipped one finger inside of Itachi and Itachi came up off the seat in a cry of surprise, pain and incredible pleasure.

Kotetsu used his other hand to guide Itachi back down to the seat. Itachi was sweating and panting as Kotetsu added the second finger. He cried out continually as Kotetsu rubbed against his prostate. A few moments more of thrusting in and out of Itachi with his fingers and Kotetsu was pulling them out. He smiled kindly at Itachi and positioned himself between Itachi's legs. He leaned forward to hold Itachi close while he entered. He whispered comforting words as he pushed inch by inch.

Itachi was holding his breath as the pain coursed through him. He finally couldn't keep quiet anymore and let out a long scream. Kotetsu kissed his neck and whispered to him that it would get better. Itachi didn't see how but he held out until finally Kotetsu hit his prostate making him see stars. His head was floating and he was sure he was on some good drugs or something. Every touch to his prostate had him calling out and moaning. After about a half an hour Itachi finally hit his peak. He came hard all over the both of them. While Kotetsu came deep inside of him.

Kotetsu pulled out of Itachi and they lay on the seat together. Kotetsu had a blanket hanging over his back seat and he grabbed it and covered them up with it. Itachi tiredly smiled at Kotetsu. They lay back down in each other's arms once more and fell into a hard sleep. They woke again later only to discover it was 4:00 am and that they were both going to be in a heap. Itachi tried hard to be upset only all he could think was 'who cares' Kotetsu started the car and drove Itachi home.

The lights were on in his house and he swore under his breath. He turned to Kotetsu and hugged him. "Thanks for the ride. See you at school." Itachi said. Kotetsu smiled and nodded. Itachi walked into the house to his doom. Sitting at the table however was his parents, Sasuke and Kisame. Great just what he needed was to have to look at Kisame after what he had done but then again it was Kisame's fault. He glared at Kisame and turned to his parents. "I apologize, we fell asleep working on our project. It won't happen again." He said as he turned and limped up the stairs.

Kisame was livid. He couldn't believe it. Itachi had glared at him then he had treated this as no big deal and he was limping like someone who had just lost their virginity. He stood and headed for the stairs. Mikoto sniffled again. She had been so worried that something terrible had happened and now Itachi had blown off all of their feelings. Kisame burst into Itachi's room. He reached out and grabbed Itachi's arm. Itachi spun around and slugged Kisame in the mouth.

Kisame looked at Itachi as though he were someone else. Itachi glared hatefully at Kisame. "What the hell was that for? You have a lot of nerve coming home at this hour and then passing it off like it is normal for you. You have no idea what you put your parents and Sasuke through. What you put ME through." Kisame growled. Itachi scoffed. "You? What I put you through? What a laugh. You act as though you care." Itachi said. Kisame glared back. "What the hell has gotten into you?" He asked Itachi not lowering his glare.

"What got into me? Maybe you should take a look in the mirror." Itachi said. Kisame sighed in defeat. "Itachi do you have a crush on me?" Kisame asked. Itachi was now bent over laughing hysterically. It sounded so junior high when he said it. "No Kisame, I used to have a crush on you but no worries it is over. I don't even like you at all now." Itachi said. Kisame paled. What had he done to Itachi? Fugaku showed up and told Kisame to let him have a word with his son.

Kisame left and Fugaku sat on Itachi's bed. He didn't yell and he didn't slap or hit Itachi. Itachi frowned and sat on the bed with his father. "I don't understand Itachi." Fugaku said. Itachi nodded. "I know, father. I am so sorry. Some things have been bugging me lately and I just let it rule my better judgment. It won't happen ever again, I swear." He said quietly. Fugaku sighed. "I should punish you for what you put your mother through. I was a kid once myself. Tell me there was no drugs or drinking and that you really did fall asleep at the school." Fugaku said.

Itachi nodded eagerly. "Okay, go to bed and sleep while you can because you have school tomorrow." His father said. Itachi nodded and smiled. "Thank you father." Fugaku nodded and left the room. Itachi plopped onto his bed and bawled into his pillow.


	21. Chapter 20

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 20

When Itachi awoke three hours later it was raining. The sky was gray and rain poured from the sky. Itachi couldn't help but feel that it somehow matched his mood. He sat down to breakfast and Sasuke gave him a concerned look. Itachi had dark circles under his eyes where he had obviously cried and got little sleep. His hair was carelessly pulled back into its usual ponytail.

Mikoto put her hand to Itachi's forehead. He pulled away grumpily and she frowned. The phone rang and Madara was calling to say he was sick and wouldn't be going to work that the boys would need to catch a ride with someone else. Mikoto rushed out the door and stopped Kisame as he was getting into his truck. Sasuke looked outside and sighed. "We will be riding to school with Kisame today by the looks." He said grimly.

Itachi looked up in an almost alarmed state. The tiredness was apparent on his face and he wanted to cry. Mikoto came back in to tell them that they would be riding to school with Kisame today only to be interrupted by Itachi throwing up in the sink. Mikoto rushed to his side and rubbed his back as she rinsed out the sink. "Itachi, I think you should go upstairs and lay down. You don't look so good." She said in concern.

He turned to look at his mom and then nodded. He turned and gave Sasuke a small smile. He walked upstairs and stripped to his boxers. He crawled into bed and pulled the blankets over his head and begged for death. Mikoto waved goodbye to Sasuke and Kisame then looked up towards the stairs. She walked up to Itachi's room. She walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Itachi pulled the covers down and looked at her.

"Baby, tell me what is happening. Why did you stay out all night? I know you said you fell asleep at school but something is wrong. I see it and I can feel it." She said softly. Itachi stared at her dumbly and then wouldn't you know it, he burst into tears. He hated himself for being so damn emotional lately. Mikoto gathered him into her arms and held him against her while she rocked him back and forth. He clung to her as though he were a terrified toddler.

After a few moments he got a grip and lay back down on the bed. He sniffled as she wiped his tears with a tissue. "I don't know how to talk about it. I'm scared that you and father will hate me." He said as new tears came trickling down his cheeks. "Oh baby, we could never hate you." Mikoto said desperately. Itachi moved over and lay his head on Mikoto's knee. She stroked his hair and tucked it behind his ear.

"I think I may know what might be bothering you." She said. Itachi looked up at her in fear. He was terrified of the answer. "What?" He asked. She smiled softly. "I think you may be into boys a little more than you are into girls." She said seriously. Itachi could have died. He wanted nothing more than to crawl under his bed and stay there until hell froze over. Mikoto kept running her fingers through his hair and she never faltered.

"I am your mother. I know things about you sometimes before you even know yourself." She said. "It has always been boys with you. You have always had friends that were boys and you showed great distaste for girls even as a little child." She continued. Itachi curled up into a ball and hid his face as she continued to play with his hair. "Its okay, Itachi. I will never turn my back on you. You are my son and I love you no matter what." She said firmly. He sat up and hugged his mom. She hugged him back and smiled.

"Now is it fair to say that there is more bothering you than just that?" She asked. He gave her a look that said she was treading. She held up her hand. "Okay, I won't push but I will not watch my son wallow in a pit of despair over something that may have an easy fix." She said. She ruffled his hair and left the room. He groaned and closed his eyes. He wanted to be a magician and make himself disappear. He slept fitfully the rest of the afternoon.

It was late afternoon when he heard Sasuke come in and come up the stairs. Itachi had stayed in bed all day and he had done nothing but think about how much had happened. Sasuke entered his room and sat on his bed. "Deidara was worried about you today. He said he would call you. Hidan and Tobi said they would try you tonight. Oh and that boy Kotetsu asked about you today." Sasuke said. Itachi looked at Sasuke and almost groaned.

He nodded instead and rolled onto his side. "Thanks Sasuke." He said. Sasuke nodded. He stood up to leave and Itachi grabbed his arm. "I will be okay. I just need some time to figure things out." He said. Sasuke smiled. "I hope so." He said and left the room. Itachi threw the covers back and went to get out of his bed when the door opened again. Kisame entered his room and Itachi grabbed the blankets to cover himself once more. He glared. "What the hell, Kisame. You can't just barge in when you want to." He said nastily.

Kisame stood in the center of the room with his arms crossed across his chest. "Itachi, what the hell have you been up too? You came home after being out all night and you were limping. Don't tell me that you fell or something. You had sex with that boy didn't you?" He asked accusingly. Itachi glared harder. "What is it to you what I do with someone? You aren't my keeper." He said hotly. "Well maybe you need one." Kisame said. Itachi threw his pillow at Kisame and Kisame caught it making Itachi madder.

"Itachi, just talk to me. Tell me what the hell is going on. You said you used to have a crush on me and now you don't like me at all so what the hell are you doing? Are you rebelling because of the guy at my house? Are you pissed because I had sex with him? Tell me. I really want to know what is happening in that head of yours." He said. Itachi dropped the glare and then sat with a blank expression staring off into nothing. He threw himself back onto his bed and pulled the blankets over his head. Clearly Kisame wasn't going to get an answer out of him.

Itachi heard the door close and he sat up. Kisame was gone and his pillow was lying on his desk chair. He dropped his guard and the crushing pain came back to him. He hated Kisame and yet he still wanted to be with him. He got up and threw on some random clothes. He opened his door and listened for any sound of Kisame still being here. There were no noises coming from downstairs at all. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mom was reading directions to some casserole she was making and Sasuke sat quietly doing his homework.

His father was reading the evening paper and all was normal, almost too normal. His cell phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was Deidara. He answered it on the second ring. "Hey, un. Are you okay? I am worried about you." Deidara said. Itachi took the call up in his room. He couldn't let anyone hear him. "Kisame was having sex with some guy at his house. I went to give him something and the guy came up behind him wearing a sheet. I stayed after school with Kotetsu to do our Social Studies project and we ended up having sex outside of city limits in his car." He said miserably.

"HOLY SHIT, UN!" Deidara said. Itachi was near tears just talking about it. "No wonder you weren't at school today. That really sucks, un. Why Kotetsu, though, un?" Deidara asked trying to make sense of it all. "I don't know, because I wanted to feel something other than pain." Itachi said trying to find the words. "Hey, Tobi, Hidan and I are at the park. Why don't you come over here for a little bit, un." Deidara said. Itachi smiled, that was just what he needed. "Okay, I will be right there." He said and hung up his phone.

There was no need to tell his tale of woe again. If you told Deidara it was like telling a female. The other two would know by the time he got there. He grabbed his jacket and headed down the stairs. Mikoto looked alarmed. " I will be back by dinner. I am going to the park to meet the guys. Tobi has my homework I am sure and they were worried about me. I won't be gone all night again, I promise." Itachi said kissing his mother's cheek and walking out the door. Fugaku was about to say something when Mikoto held up her hand. "He needs this. It will be good for him." She said and went back to the book on the counter.

Itachi walked the two blocks to the park and his sex pain had yet o disappear. He still walked with a stiff gait. He reached the park and seen his fiends sitting on the merry go round. He walked over and sat down on the base of it. "Hey guys." He said quietly. Hidan reached out and patted his shoulder. Tobi swatted his leg to have him move over and he sat down next to him. Deidara being the emotional soul that he was hugged him. Itachi couldn't help but feel better.

"So you lost your V card to Kotetsu?" Hidan said with a smirk. "That's hot." Tobi said with a cheshire cat smile. "What was it like, un? Did it hurt? Was he a jerk? Did he treat you good, un?" Deidara asked half concerned half excited. Itachi couldn't hold it anymore. He busted up and laughed. "Okay, um yes I had sex with Kotetsu. Yeah I guess it was hot. It was good actually. Yeah it hurt a little, no he wasn't a jerk and yes he treated me good." Itachi said covering all the questions in one shot.

"We fell asleep in his car and didn't wake up until 3:00 am and so we were out all night and I scared my parents half to death." Itachi said with a frown. He wasn't proud of that part in the least. The guys all looked wide eyed at each other. "That isn't like you, un." Deidara said almost in a whine. Itachi looked at his blonde haired friend and sighed. "I know. I feel horrible about it." He said. Hidan slapped his knee. "Well you have friends who love you and want to help you out. So next time you call us and don't get so reckless. Unless there is another hot guy involved." Hidan said with a smirk.

Itachi busted a gut again. They were all laughing so hard they almost toppled off the merry go round. "Well, I will see you guys at school tomorrow. My mom is probably having a heart attack thinking I won't be home." He said. He stood up and Tobi handed him his homework. He could always count on his cousin. Tobi was steadfast. He would always be the one who would get things done. Itachi smiled and hugged him. Tobi hugged him back fiercely. "My turn, un." Deidara said. As soon as Tobi released him Deidara was squeezing the life out of him. Itachi couldn't help it. He loved Deidara and all of his feminine quirky ways.

Hidan laughed. He hugged Itachi next to not be left out and Itachi welcomed it. He waved at the trio and went home. Though she didn't say anything he could see the sigh of relief Mikoto gave when he came through the door. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek and took his homework to his room. He still had at least an hour until dinner so he took the time to get some of his homework done. He was bound and determined to put Kisame out of his mind even if it was only for a little while.


	22. Chapter 21

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 21

Thursday at school Kotetsu caught up with Itachi. They still needed to finish their project and time was running out. "Hey, would it be okay if we got together tonight to finish this project?" Kotetsu asked. Itachi thought for a moment and then nodded. His parents would flip if he ended up with a zero for this project. "Where do you want to meet?" Itachi asked. "I was thinking that we could go to my step dad's work." Kotetsu said.

Itachi mulled it over. His parents would be easier to convince if an adult was to be present. "Okay, I will call my mom and let her know." Itachi said. "Great, man. See you after school." Kotetsu said and hurried down the hall to his next class. Itachi headed to study hall and called his mom. She was delighted to hear that an adult would be present and wanted Kotetsu's step dad to call her and confirm that they were where they said they would be.

The hour flew by and the bell finally rang. Itachi gathered his part of the supplies and met Kotetsu in the parking lot by his car. Kotetsu helped Itachi load the stuff in the trunk and held the passenger door open for Itachi. Itachi thanked him and got in quickly buckling his seat belt. Kotetsu slid into the driver's seat and started the car. He pulled out onto the street and headed towards his step dad's work. When they finally pulled into a parking lot Itachi was confused.

"Kotetsu, this is a bar." Itachi said cautiously. "Yeah, I know. My step dad owns it." He said getting out of the car and opening the trunk. He began collecting the stuff as Itachi met him at the trunk. "Are you sure we should be here?" Itachi asked. "Oh yeah it's no problem. I come here all the time and just sit in the corner and do my homework." He said as if it was no big deal.

Itachi felt uneasy as he followed Kotetsu into the bar. Kotetsu led him to a back table out of the way and set everything up on the table. Itachi crawled into the booth and made himself appear small. Kotetsu walked up to the bar and talked to a girl behind the counter. She turned to look at where he was pointing. She waved to Itachi and nodded. Kotetsu returned to the table and sat opposite of Itachi.

The girl walked over and placed two soft drinks on the table with some straws. "Hey, there sugar. My name is Gina and if you need anything all you need to do is ask, okay?" She said to Itachi. He smiled and nodded. She patted his arm and left to go back to the bar. Itachi opened his straw and slid it into his glass. So maybe he was being nervous for no reason at all. He still needed to have Kotetsu's step dad call his mother. He said as much to Kotetsu who got up and headed tot the bar.

He talked to some guy who was wiping down the bar and the guy smiled at Itachi. Kotetsu walked over with a pen and paper and had Itachi write his home number on it. Kotetsu carried it back to the guy and the guy picked up the phone. He called Itachi's mom and talked to her for a couple of minutes before hanging up the phone. He gave Itachi a thumbs up sign and Kotetsu returned to the table.

"Still in trouble for our little tryst?" Kotetsu asked. Itachi blushed. "No, I just don't like to worry my parents and after I stayed out all night and they didn't ground me for life, I feel I owe them the courtesy." Itachi said. Kotetsu nodded. They began working on their project. Two hours later and three sodas too many, Itachi had to go to the bathroom like there was no tomorrow. He asked Kotetsu where it was and got up to make his way to it.

As he walked out of sight a guy walked over to Kotetsu. "So is that the guy that you screwed in your car?" He asked with a snicker. Kotetsu laughed. "Yep, that is the one." He said. The guy gave Kotetsu a raised eyebrow. "Is he good?" He asked. Kotetsu laughed again. "Yeah, he is great." He said taking a sip of his drink. The guy laughed and walked away. Kotetsu finished up adding a few fine details to one of the buildings.

Itachi walked out of the stall. He went to the sink and turned on the hot water. He didn't even want to know what was on the bathroom floor let alone what was on the walls or the toilet. He washed his hands and grabbed paper towels to dry them when the bathroom door opened. A guy walked into the room and smiled at Itachi. To be polite Itachi smiled back and moved to reach for the bathroom door. The guy was quick and he grabbed Itachi's arm.

"Let's say you and me have a little fun. I hear you are great at sex. Why don't we see how good you really are?" The guy said. Fear gripped Itachi's midsection making him want to vomit. He backed away from the guy only to bump into the wall. The guy laughed. "Now don't be shy. It's okay. I won't hurt you. We can do it gentle." He said as he reached out to cup Itachi's neck.

Itachi's heart was hammering in his chest as he moved away from the hand. "I don't want to. Let me go." Itachi said trying to sound brave when he was quaking inside. The guy laughed again. "That isn't an option. Let's just get the show on the road, shall we?" He asked in a sickening sweet voice. Now Itachi really thought he was going to throw up. Itachi did what came to mind. He kicked the guy in the groin. He made to run passed the guy and out the door but was caught and slammed against the wall.

The guy glared all pleasantries being dropped as coldness took over. He slapped Itachi hard across the face making it echo off the walls. Itachi's eyes began to tear up from the sting of the slap. He spit in the guys face and earned a punch in the stomach. He doubled over and gasped for air as the pain made it's way throughout his entire core. The guy grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up straight in front of him giving him another slap across the face this time successfully drawing blood.

Itachi licked the split in his lip and closed his eyes. He was going to get raped and he was going to have to deal with it. He couldn't get passed the guy and he couldn't scream for help. It was a bar for crying out loud. No one would hear or they wouldn't care. The guy slammed Itachi against the paper towel holder. It came loose from its screws and fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Itachi eyed the metal box for a moment before he quickly grabbed it of the floor.

He swung it into the guys head. The guy staggered. Itachi swung again. It again caught the guys head. He went to the floor on his knees. Itachi swung again, this time knocking the guy unconscious. He dropped the bloody metal box on the floor and ripped open the bathroom door. He looked down the small hallway to an exit out the back of the bar. He rushed to it and shoved it open. He was in a dark alley way and he was hurting everywhere. His face stung and his lip throbbed. His stomach hurt and he was scared.

He began to sob uncontrollably. The door opened up a moment later and the guy was now in the alley way. "You little prick. Come here. You are going to pay for that." He roared as he headed for Itachi. Itachi took off on a dead run out of the alley way and out into the light of the city. He ran for blocks before he came to a store front that had been closed down. He hadn't realized how dark it had gotten while him and Kotetsu worked.

Now he looked around. Nothing was familiar. He sat down on the curb and bawled. He had misgivings about going to a bar in the first place and then he had almost been raped and he had been beaten up. He pulled out his cell phone and called the only person he could. "This is Kisame." The voice said. Itachi almost hung up, but he was cold and lost and scared and sore. He took a deep breath.

"Kisame, it's Itachi. I need you. I don't know where I am and it's dark and I am scared." He cried. "Where were you before you called me?" Kisame asked. "I was at the Black Diamond bar." Itachi whimpered. Kisame cursed. "What the hell were you doing in a bar?" He asked furiously. "Working on my project with Kotetsu. Kisame please come get me." He sobbed. "I am on my way. It isn't too far from here. Stay put. I will find you." Kisame said.

He hung up his phone and got in his truck. He pulled out of his drive way and broke all the speed limits. He found the Black Diamond Bar without any problems. He drove down the street a ways and Itachi stepped out from beside a building that was out of business. Kisame pulled up to the building and got out of his truck. Itachi walked over to Kisame with his head bent in shame. Kisame pulled Itachi's head up to look at him. He was stunned to see a bruise on Itachi's cheek and a split in his lip.

"Itachi what the hell happened.!" Kisame demanded. Itachi burst into fresh tears and shivered from the cold. Kisame grabbed the Uchiha and picked him up, carrying him around to the passenger side of the truck. He placed him in the seat and closed the door. He got into his truck and reached over to buckle Itachi's seat belt. Itachi gasped in pain as Kisame's hand grazed his bruised torso.

He looked at Kisame and whimpered. "I went to the bar to work on my project with Kotetsu. I didn't know it was a bar until I got there. Then Kotetsu told some guy that I was good in bed. I went to the bathroom and the guy trapped me in the room and wouldn't let me leave. I kicked him in the groin and he slapped me across the cheek. I spit on him so he punched me in the stomach. Then he slapped me in the face and split my lip. He slammed me against the wall and the paper towel box fell off the wall so I hit him in the head with it three times. Then he came after me in the alley way out back." Itachi relayed through a sob every other breath.

Kisame was beyond angry. He was pissed to the point that he couldn't stand it. He pulled out of the parking lot of the closed store and drove to the bar. He pulled up to the building and Itachi watched with wide eyes as Kisame went into the bar. Kisame walked over to Kotetsu and he ripped the kid out of the booth. He slammed him against the wall repeatedly. "How dare you tell people about what you did with Itachi and how great he is in bed you little punk! You damn near got him raped tonight. If I ever see you near him again, I will make you into a chic. Do I make myself clear?" Kisame asked through clenched teeth.

Kotetsu looked like he might piss himself. He nodded and was relieved when Kisame dropped him. Kisame looked around the room. A guy with a towel against his blood y head caught his attention. He walked over and grabbed the guy. He began beating the guy to a pulp and finally let up only when he couldn't see the guys face through all the blood. He turned and glared at everyone who even looked at him. He stormed out the door and got into the truck. Itachi was leaning against the door trying to make himself invisible.

Kisame drove to his house in silence. He parked his truck in his garage and helped Itachi out. He sat Itachi down at his kitchen table and got the first aid kit. He began cleaning Itachi's lip with antiseptic. He put ice against Itachi's swollen cheek. Itachi stared blankly at the floor. He had screwed up by trusting Kotetsu. If it hadn't been for Kisame tonight he might still be running from the creep. Itachi leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck. "Thank you, Kisame." He said in a small voice.

Kisame held Itachi close. He knew he should be respectful and push him back but he couldn't resist him at the moment. He nuzzled his face against Itachi's and then did the unthinkable. He pulled away from Itachi's neck and pressed his lips to Itachi's. He kissed him with abandonment. Itachi pressed back into the kiss. Everything was forgotten. The hellish night Itachi had been through, the fact that Kisame was twenty seven and Itachi was fifteen, and the fact that this was something that would end both of their lives.

Kisame Kneaded Itachi's back as he pressed the teen into him. Itachi was practically melting as he tried to climb inside of Kisame just to be closer. A moan escaped Itachi's throat and Kisame was once again in control. He pulled away from Itachi and looked at him in shock. "Oh my god, Itachi. I, we, this, we can't do this. It shouldn't have happened." Kisame said in shame. Itachi gave him a hurt bewildered look. He jumped to his feet and ran out the door to his house.

He ran upstairs and threw himself on his bed. He felt like he was coming apart. Kisame had kissed him and he had loved every second of it. So why did he have to go and ruin it by being all responsible? Itachi sighed in frustration. He closed his eyes and just let himself fall into darkness. He woke two hours later and took a shower. He couldn't stand the bar smell on him anymore. He changed into his Pajamas and crawled into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a bit awkward but tonight he had the memory of Kisame's kiss.


	23. Chapter 22

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 22

Itachi groggily got out of bed and got dressed. His cheek throbbed and his lip hurt some. He looked in the mirror to see an angry black bruise. He sighed and slipped down the hall to his mom's room. He went into her bathroom to look for some cover up. He found it and headed back to his own bathroom. He touched it up the best he could without making it so obvious he was trying to hide something. He went downstairs to eat and avoided looking at his mother lest she studied his face too long.

He ate quickly, wincing every time the fork came across his lip. He got up and grabbed his bag as soon as Madara pulled up. He called a goodbye over his shoulder and rushed out the door to the waiting car. Madara looked a little sick still but managed a hello and a smile to the boys as they climbed in. Sasuke studied Itachi as much as he could without making it too obvious that he was. Itachi looked awful. He looked ragged. Sasuke wondered what had happened to his brother's lip and it almost seemed like there was a bruise on his cheek.

They got to the school and Madara looked questioningly at Itachi. Itachi smiled softly at Madara thanked him for the ride and walked away. "What's up with Itachi?" Madara asked Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged. "I would like to know myself." He said and exited the car. Madara frowned and drove to work. Itachi met up with Deidara and Hidan. Tobi had yet to show up but Itachi figured he would be there soon. Deidara was the first to notice the split in his lip and on further inspection the bruise on his cheek.

"What happened, un?" He asked gliding his fingers softly over Itachi's bruised cheek. Itachi pulled away slightly. "I will tell you at lunch. I don't have time to tell you now." Itachi said. At that moment Kotetsu walked up to Itachi. He looked around nervously. "Hey I just wanted to tell you that I finished the project and that I am really, really sorry about last night." He said and rushed off to catch up with his friends. Itachi frowned. Deidara looked at Itachi. "Did he have something to do with what happened to you, un?" Deidara asked in concern.

Itachi looked at the sidewalk. He nodded. "Yeah, he had a lot to do with what happened." Itachi said. They couldn't say anymore on the subject as kids began piling into the building. Tobi slowly made his way up to them. He grimaced when he miss stepped. He looked at Itachi and held up a hand to Deidara. Deidara mouthed the word 'later' and they headed into the building. The classes before lunch were like a blur to Itachi. His mind played over everything that had happened but mostly Kisame's kiss.

Lunch finally came and they were all sitting at their usual table. Itachi explained what had happened as his friends looked at him in horror. He was glad to have friends like that but he also knew they wouldn't drop it. "Kisame took care of it." He said. They all got quiet and a smirk played at the corners of their mouths. "Kisame huh?" Hidan asked with a wink. Itachi sighed but smiled. "Yes, I called him and he came and got me and he stopped at the bar and I am assuming he did something to Kotetsu and maybe the guy that attacked me." Itachi said feeling a little proud of Kisame.

"You have your own knight in shining armor, un." Deidara said with a goofy smile. Itachi couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I guess I do. He kissed me." Itachi said. All eyes were wide and on him. "Seriously?" Tobi asked. Itachi nodded. "Yeah seriously. It was perfect. Then of course he had to ruin it by getting all responsible and saying that it was wrong." Itachi sighed. Deidara put his arm around Itachi's shoulder and squeezed. "He did kiss you though, that means he is interested, un." Deidara said with a smile. Itachi smiled back. "Yes, he is. Now I just need to make him want me and forget about being so damn proper." Itachi said.

They all nodded. "So blondie, how about that red head. Have you gotten anywhere with him?" Hidan asked. Deidara looked at Itachi in concern. Itachi frowned and then smiled. "Did something happen that you are afraid to tell me because of this Kisame thing?" Itachi asked. Deidara frowned and lowered his head. "Deidara tell us. I won't fall apart. If something is happening in your life, I want to know about it." Itachi said. Deidara smiled. "Okay, un. The guy living with him is his cousin and he kissed me, un." Deidara said. "When did this happen?" Tobi asked. "A few days ago, I just didn't want to make Itachi feel bad, un." He said quietly.

Itachi rolled his eyes and smiled. "Deidara, I am happy for you." He said. Deidara smiled again. "Thank you, un." He said. They talked the rest of lunch about older guys and how they all seemed so damn responsible up until they forgot that they were supposed to be adult about it and gave in to their own secret desires. Hidan and Tobi already made theirs fall as far as they could go. Now Deidara and Itachi had to convince theirs to give in and reap the benefits they had to offer. Deidara was sure he was on his way. After all Sasori had kissed him out of the blue. Kisame was going to be a little harder.

They headed back to class and finished up with the boring stuff the day offered. They gathered outside in the parking lot by Tobi's car. He sat on the hood and groaned. "There has to be a better way to have sex without the pain, un." Deidara said watching Tobi shift around uncomfortably. "If you find it, will you let me know?" Tobi asked lying down on the hood. It was the only position that didn't hurt. Hidan snickered. "I for one like the pain. It has its rewards." He said with a smile. Tobi looked at Hidan like he had lost his mind.

"You really are masochistic, you know that?" Tobi asked. Hidan laughed. "Yes, yes I do. I love it too." He said getting weird looks from Itachi and Deidara. He laughed and turned to get in Kakuzu's truck. He waved and winked at his friends as Kakuzu drove away. Deidara laughed. "That boy is so unusual." Itachi said. Deidara nodded. Tobi made a sound of agreement. Tobi finally slid off the car and headed to the drivers side. "Well, my brothers in arms, I must be going. I have this sexy friend who requires my attention." He said and saluted to them as he got in his car.

They walked over to the driver's window. He rolled it down and smiled. "No wonder your ass hurts, un. You guys must do it every night." Deidara said. Tobi grinned. "Almost. We actually take a night off or two depending on how sore I usually am." He said with a laugh. Deidara shook his head. Itachi rolled his eyes and waved at Tobi. Tobi pulled out just as Madara pulled up to the curb. Tobi backed around so he could talk to Madara before leaving. Deidara waved to Itachi as Itachi got into the car. Deidara started his walk home and only hoped that Sasori would be outside for him to see.

Tobi pulled away and Madara looked at Itachi. "Where is Sasuke?" He asked. Itachi looked over at the school yard and got a glimpse of Sai and Sasuke playing pump and grind. "He's coming." Itachi said. Madara nodded. "So do you want to talk about the bruise on your cheek?" Madara asked. Itachi groaned. "Not really." He said. "Did Kisame do that to you?" Madara asked. Itachi looked as though he might explode. "What? No! It was someone else that Kisame took care of." Itachi said defensively.

Madara held up his hand in surrender. "Okay. As long as everything is okay." He said. Itachi relaxed. "Yeah everything is good." Itachi answered. Sasuke ran to the car and slid into the backseat. "Sorry, I got hung up and couldn't get away." Sasuke said. Itachi couldn't help but smirk. He was sure Sasuke was hung up on something alright. Madara drove them home and dropped them off. Itachi walked upstairs to his room and sat at his desk. He didn't need his mother worrying about the bruise he obviously wasn't hiding very well.

His door opened and he never turned from his desk as he pulled his homework out. He assumed it was Sasuke anyway. "Itachi, we need to talk about what happened last night." Kisame's voice said behind him. His hands froze over his desk and his eyes were wide with fear. Fear that Kisame was about to rip him to shreds again. He slowly turned around and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Look Kisame. If you are here to tell me it was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened then don't. You already said that last night. I don't need to hear it again so you can_" He was cut off as Kisame pressed his lips to Itachi's once more.

Itachi's head was reeling with the kiss and the confusion. Hadn't Kisame told him this was wrong? Hadn't Kisame told him it shouldn't have happened? Why then was he kissing him again? Kisame was the one to break the kiss just as he had been the one to start it. He looked at Itachi in shock and then it was Kisame who got to his feet and left the room. Itachi couldn't remember Kisame ever kneeling down to kiss him. Wow he had really lost his sense of awareness as Kisame took his kiss a second time. Now Itachi was overly confused and lost.

Was this a good thing or was this a bad thing? Was Kisame falling for him? Was Kisame trying to teach him something? Itachi wanted answers. He got up and went next door to Kisame's house. He walked in without knocking and walked into the kitchen where he heard noise. Kisame was drinking Jack Daniels straight from the bottle. Itachi leaned against the door jamb. "Does that help?" He asked looking at the bottle then at Kisame. Kisame looked at Itachi and sighed.

"Not really, but if I drink enough of it I won't care." Kisame said tipping the bottle once more. Itachi walked over and took the bottle from Kisame. He walked over to the sink and began to pour it down the drain. Kisame jumped to his feet and rushed to the sink grabbing the bottle. Itachi glared. "Oh so you get to drown your problems in alcohol while I just have to deal with it, right?" Itachi shouted. He yanked the bottle out of Kisame's hands and the bottle flew out of his hand behind him smashing all over the floor.

Kisame reached forward to grab Itachi and Itachi panicked not sure what he was going to do. Itachi lost his balance and fell to the floor with his hands behind him. A severe pain shot through his palm as the shattered glass cut into his hand. He yelped and rolled over to stand up. Kisame was there pulling him to his feet and looking over Itachi's shoulder. He grabbed the shaking teen's hand and opened it. Blood poured from the nasty cut and a piece of glass was still imbedded in the palm.

Kisame pulled the glass out and made Itachi sit down. His pants were wet and smelled like alcohol. He wanted to retch from the smell of it. How anyone could drink something that smelled so bad was beyond him. Kisame cleaned the cut the best he could and wrapped gauze around it. "You are probably going to need stitches." Kisame said. Putting tape on the gauze to hold it in place. "Oh yeah, I can see going over to my mom smelling like alcohol and showing her my hand, Kisame. She would flip. No thank you." Itachi said standing up.

Kisame sighed. He was messing things up and doing a piss poor job of salvaging anything. "Itachi, I am sorry for all of the stuff that has happened. I feel like I am screwing things up for you. You had a crush on me when I didn't know it and you reacted badly when you seen my ex here so much so that you had sex with that boy. Then you went to a bar with him only to get attacked by some pervert and now this. I am fucking things up for you left and right." Kisame said looking at the floor. Itachi blushed hard. He thought about all that had happened and shame washed over him.

"No Kisame. It wasn't you. It was me. I am the one fucking things up for me." He said. Kisame looked at him for a moment and was about to get parental on him when Itachi glared, daring him to open his mouth. Kisame clamped his mouth shut and held his tongue. "It was me who let you get to me. It was me who let Kotetsu have sex with me. It was me who went to that bar and stayed against my better judgment. It was me." Itachi said quietly. He turned and was getting ready to walk out the door when Kisame pulled him back.

"Itachi, I haven't been innocent here. I don't want to fuel the fire but I have been steadily falling for you. It is so wrong, for so many reasons. I am twenty seven and you are fifteen. Your parents trust me. They believe that I am a good guy. They think that if anything were to happen to you or Sasuke that I would do whatever it takes to protect you, but what if it is me that you need protecting from? What happens when the one causing the problem is me?" Kisame asked looking bewildered. Itachi was on cloud nine knowing that Kisame was falling for him.

He was also concerned for Kisame's well being. "Kisame, you would never let anything happen to me. You would protect me. I saw it at the bar. You are a good guy. I know that and they know that." Itachi said. Kisame shook his head. "Itachi, I would be what was happening to you. When I beat the living shit out of the guy that attacked you, I felt like a hypocrite. Do you know why? Because I want to do the very things with you that he wanted to do with you." Itachi's eyes widened. He was unaware he had gotten Kisame to fall that far. "It's sick, I know." Kisame said turning his back on Itachi.

Itachi walked over and stepped in front of Kisame. He wrapped his arms around his neck and held him against him. "No its not. Not to me. I think it's wonderful. I want to be with you, Kisame. I want those things too." He said and stood on his tip toes to lay a soft kiss on Kisame's lips. Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi and held him against his chest. "Oh Itachi, what are we going to do?" He asked. Itachi looked at Kisame. "We will figure it out. I am positive that we can do this. No one needs to know about it. Sasuke and my friends are the only ones who knew I had a crush on you and about the kiss.

We can keep it platonic around everyone and when we are alone we can be together." Itachi said. Kisame had a bad feeling about all of this. He just knew that somehow it was going to blow up in his face and he was going to be sorry. Itachi looked so innocent as he looked into his face. Kisame tried to look away but found he couldn't. He leaned down and kissed the raven haired teen. He had just signed his own death warrant it seemed.


	24. Chapter 23

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 23

Saturday morning was a mess of noises. Itachi woke up to the phone ringing and voices being raised to hear each other from the stairs to the kitchen. Itachi blinked wondering what all the fuss was about. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and threw back the blankets. His eyes fell on his calendar and it hit him. 'Oh yeah. Today is Sasuke's party.' He thought as he trudged into his bathroom and showered. He made his way down the stairs to find his mother running laps around the kitchen.

"Oh good Itachi your up. I need you to go over to Kisame's and ask him to do me a huge favor. I need him to run to the deli for me." His mom said out of breath. She had a million and one things on the counter and there was flour everywhere. He frowned and then stood. "Yeah, sure." He said. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you sweetie." She said and turned back to her mess. Itachi rolled his eyes and then laughed. She would be a wreck until tomorrow when all of the thank you's would come in.

He walked out the door and headed to Kisame's. He was at the porch before he remembered that he and Kisame were now going out. Weren't they? Last night had been a blur once he went home and went to bed. He rang the doorbell and his heart picked up speed. Kisame answered the door and frowned. Itachi gave him a confused look and brushed past him into the house. "Itachi it's early and we haven't even really talked about any of this like we should." Kisame said running his fingers through his hair.

Itachi stood emotionless in the living room. Kisame brushed passed him into the kitchen. Itachi followed and stopped at the doorway when Kisame headed to the counter to get some coffee. "I didn't come over here for us. I came over here for my mom." Itachi said quietly. Kisame raised an eyebrow. "What can I do for your mom?" He asked. "She wanted to know if you would run to the deli for her. Odds are she already has the order put in and just needs you to pick it up." Itachi said.

Kisame sat down at the table. "Yeah tell her I will head over as soon as I get a shower and dress." Kisame said taking a sip of his coffee. Itachi turned to leave and then turned back. "You know, you aren't giving me enough credit here. I can act just as mature and adult about this as you can. I don't plan on coming over here and making out with you like a couple of horny teenagers. I actually intend to have conversations with you once in a while and even just being in the same room with you is enough. Just stop being paranoid Kisame." Itachi said and walked out the door.

Kisame dropped his head onto the table and groaned. He really needed to stop treating Itachi like a kid. Especially since now they were involved. He almost laughed when he tried to find the right word. He would have said going out but that was too childish and he would have said dating but so far they really were only together. Wow this was so much more complicated than he had anticipated. He finished his coffee and headed to the shower. He dressed and was drying his hair when he thought he heard the door open and shut.

He walked downstairs to find Itachi standing by his door. "What's up?" Kisame asked. Itachi held up a list. "My mom thought it would be great to send me with you and get this stuff on this list. I think most of it is just useless but she seems to think she needs it." Itachi said sounded disgusted. He hated shopping with a passion. Kisame laughed at the unpleasant look on Itachi's face. "Well I am sure we can get it without too much pain." Kisame said. Itachi grimaced again. "If you say so." He said. Kisame ran his fingers through his hair and put on his shoes.

Itachi was drawn into the natural good looks of the man before him. It amazed him that all Kisame had to do was run his fingers through his hair and it looked good. At the same time he loved it. Kisame grabbed his keys to his truck and walked to the garage door to get his truck out. "Itachi? Are you coming?" He asked. Itachi jumped at the sound of Kisame's voice. "Yeah, sorry." He said and followed Kisame to the garage. They were out of the garage and on the road in seconds it seemed.

As they drove down the street. Itachi had his hand laying on the seat and his head turned away from Kisame. He felt his hand being touched and he turned to look at the man beside him. Kisame smiled warmly and squeezed Itachi's fingers. Itachi turned his hand over and Kisame held it. Itachi was so happy at the moment but was cool enough to keep it hidden. He could have jumped up and down and squealed like a fan girl but he was sure Kisame wouldn't like it and would rethink them being together. So he smiled back and turned his head towards the windshield.

Shopping wasn't as bad as it had been. He was sure he would hate every second of it. With Kisame by his side he could easily pick the stuff up and not grimace and groan. He picked up the last of the list and headed to the check out. Kisame walked through the line after him just to keep him company and Itachi was grateful. As they made their way to the exit a voice called out to Itachi. He turned to see Deidara rushing up to him. "Hey, un. What are you doing here?" He asked in his usual gushy tone. Itachi smiled softly and held up the list. "The list of doom, un." Deidara laughed.

"Deidara this is Kisame. Kisame this is one of my best friends Deidara." Itachi said introducing the two. Kisame held out his hand and Deidara shook it. He was all smiles as he looked at Itachi. Itachi gave him a warning look. A red head came from nowhere and walked up to the three males. Deidara gushed again. "This is Sasori Danna, un." He said. "Danna this is Kisame and my best friend Itachi, un." Sasori rolled his eyes with the name Danna every time Deidara said it. "My name is Sasori, not Sasori Danna." He said shaking both of their hands.

Kisame raised an eyebrow at the red head. Deidara did a little pout and turned to Itachi. "So tell me, un. What are you doing here with him?" He asked with a twinkle in his blue eyes. Itachi grabbed Deidara's sleeve and pulled him a ways away from the older males. "If I tell you something you have to keep quiet and not make a scene. Kisame will flip." Itachi said. Deidara nodded eagerly. "We are together but we are playing it cool. We can't let anyone catch on or it will be over before it starts." Itachi said quietly. Deidara smiled. He leaned in and cupped Itachi's ear.

"Sasori Danna and I are together too, un. I know what you mean about no one knowing, un. He said he wanted to be with me but if it were to get out that he would never speak to me again and I would be on my own, un." Deidara said with a frown. Itachi nodded. "Then we will keep it our little secret. We can be as adult as they need us to be and we won't make them sorry they took a chance with us." Itachi said. Deidara nodded. They walked back over to the two waiting males and were surprised to find that they were talking and seemed to get along really well.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Sasori." Kisame said and shook the red heads hand again. Sasori smiled and repeated it. "Well I guess that is our cue. I will see you at Sasuke's party tonight." Itachi said. Deidara smiled brightly. "I can't wait, un." He said and turned to walk out with Sasori. Kisame led Itachi to his truck and drove him home. Along the way he looked at Itachi and smiled. "I like your friend's friend." He said. Itachi smiled. "He is actually Deidara's boyfriend now." He said. Kisame looked a little shocked at first and then remembered that he and Itachi weren't exactly platonic anymore.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. They were both lost in their own thoughts when they reached home. Itachi got out of the truck and carried the bag to his mother. Kisame carried in the deli platters she had ordered. "You two are life savers!" She said excitedly. The kitchen was mostly clean again and she was putting the finishing touches on Sasuke's cake. Sasuke was absent from the house it seemed. As if reading his mind his mom spoke. "Sasuke is at Naruto's. They are getting his friends together for the party." She said and licked frosting off of her finger.

Kisame looked at Itachi and shrugged. "That was downright creepy mom." Itachi said. She smiled and continued her work. The party was in eight hours but you would think it was going to be any second. "Boys could you help me hang the decorations?" She asked hopefully. Kisame and Itachi both smiled. "Of course we can." Kisame said. She led them to the living room and started telling them where and how she wanted them hung. Kisame worked the staple gun while Itachi held them up or out to him.

In no time the living room was decorated in banners and streamers. They were now in the back yard hanging paper lanterns. They strung lights through the trees and hung streamers all over the back yard. Mikoto handed them a humongous bag of balloons and pointed to the helium tank. Itachi was sure he wanted to remind her that they had plenty of time but by looking at Kisame's watch he noticed that three hours had passed already. Time flies when you're having fun so it seemed. They finished up with one batch of balloons and were handed more. They looked at Mikoto in question and she handed them a net that would stretch for miles across the back yard.

The next batch of balloons were to lay in the net and fall when the net was cut loose over the back yard. Itachi and Kisame set to work tying the net up and left one side open to start putting balloons in. they used an air tank to blow up the balloons and then began dumping them in the net. It was truly beautiful when they were done. Exhausted they headed into the house for some lunch and took a few moments to relax. Fugaku was gone for the day trying to get everything squared away for Sasuke's party and pick up his gift.

At around five thirty Madara and Zetsu arrived. Tobi was the next to show up and Itachi was grateful for a break. Mikoto had run him and Kisame ragged. Kakuzu and Hidan showed up at five forty five and Sasori and Deidara arrived five minutes later. Tobi's parents were there along with Madara's and friends of Mikoto and Fugaku began showing up. The house was getting quite full. Sasuke and his friends arrived just before six and He beamed at all the hard work put into his party.

Naruto and Gaara accompanied by Sai and a couple of other friends of Sasuke's went to see the back yard. Itachi and his friends left to go up to his room so Itachi could change his clothes. He was dirty from the trees and sweaty from all the climbing. They all sat on Itachi's bed while he changed in his bathroom. He came out and stood before his friends. He looked as hot as they did. He wore his red skinny jeans and tight black t-shirt. He put on his black converses with red laces and double checked himself in the mirror.

Deidara squealed. "Kisame won't be able to take his eyes off of you, un." He gushed excitedly. Itachi beamed. "That is what I am hoping for." He said with a laugh. Deidara had already told Hidan and Tobi about Itachi and Kisame and himself and Sasori. Now that they all had their mark they needed to keep them interested and tonight would be an ultimate test.


	25. Chapter 24

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 24

The party was in full swing within the hour and people talked in groups everywhere. Itachi and his friends made their way down the stairs to the living room. Kisame looked up and almost choked on his hot wing when he saw Itachi. Itachi looked good normally but now he looked downright irresistible. Itachi glanced over at Kisame and noticed that Sasori and Kisame had found one another and were talking.

Kakuzu had joined them at some point and they all seemed to be getting along well. Zetsu and Madara stood by the door and decided at the last minute to join Kisame and his little group. With the five of them now conversing, the group of friends didn't have to separate to locate their boyfriends. Itachi made a beeline for the door and led his friends to the backyard.

This was a tactic to see if the older males would follow or if they would stay inside acting as if they didn't care. Itachi and the three other boys sat at a table. They toiled with the decorations and talked mostly of the work put into it. Itachi was pleased that so many people liked the decorations and the way they were displayed. After all he and Kisame had worked their asses off to make it perfect.

Cake was cut and the presents were opened and thank you's were tossed about. The party was pretty much for the most part over but people lingered for hours after to catch up with family and friends. The older males had indeed taken the hint and followed the younger ones outside. Madara had left sometime ago claiming he had a date with a hot guy who couldn't get enough of him. Itachi didn't doubt it but wondered who he was.

Kisame and the older males sat at a table where they could watch the younger ones without suspicion. After a bit Kisame stood to go to his house for a moment. He chose to use the gate that led to his own back yard from the Uchiha's and walked into an awkward and shocking sight. Sasuke and Sai had slipped into Kisame's back yard and Sasuke was damn near undressed and Sai was almost as far.

Kisame took a couple of deep breaths and walked over to the two who were now blushing extremely hard and putting there clothes back on in a hurry. "Sasuke, are you out of your mind? You are thirteen years old. Why would you even be thinking about things like this?" Kisame asked scolding the younger Uchiha. Sasuke bowed his head in shame. "Not all of us wait until we are older, Kisame." He said in his defense.

"Maybe not but don't you think thirteen is a little young to be doing something so_" "Don't say it Kisame. I know you think I am too young but you can't expect us to live like babies forever. This is a different time then when you were my age." Sasuke said haughtily. Kisame was the one to bow his head now. He nodded and waved them back to the party. They left without another word.

Kisame walked back to the table of new friends and sat down heavily. "You look like you need a drink my friend." Sasori said with a smile. Kisame smiled. "Yeah, I just don't understand kids these days. What is the rush to have sex before they are old enough to handle all that comes with it?" He said. The table was quiet for a moment. "I don't really know but we have to understand that younger generations are maturing so much faster than our own did." Kakuzu said.

Kisame smiled and stood up again. "How would you all like to come next door and have that drink? I think we all need one." He said. They all agreed and stood to follow Kisame to his house. They walked in through his back door to his kitchen and sat at the table. He opened a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of jack. He grabbed the goblets and poured them all a stiff one. He added ice and handed the cups all around.

He joined his new friends at the table and they all began talking about the younger generation and their own generation. It wasn't long before they were talking about Itachi, Deidara, Tobi and Hidan. It was obvious that they were all in the same boat and had something major in common. "So what do we call this, the pedophile's club?" Sasori asked jokingly. The other three laughed. Zetsu was the youngest and Sasori was the oldest with Kisame being second oldest and Kakuzu being third.

They all were dating under aged kids and knew it was wrong but had all fallen victim to their charms. Sasori talked about how every day Deidara would walk by his house and stop to talk and flirt with him. Sasori had finally gave into his whims and kissed Deidara. Kisame talked about living next to Itachi for all these years and not being able to see him as a child anymore as he matured. He tried to keep it platonic but in the end his heart won out over his head.

Zetsu talked about all the times Tobi would show up with Madara and how he had tried to keep from seeing Tobi as nothing more than a kid. Tobi made t difficult with his easy charm and caring nature. It wasn't long and Zetsu was falling head over heels for a boy who was too young. Kakuzu nodded and explained what it was like to live with a boy who was so precious and beautiful and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop his feelings from growing from paternal to love interest.

Itachi looked all over but didn't see the older males anywhere. He turned to Deidara. "I wonder if they went to Kisame's. I didn't see them leave but they must be close." Itachi said. Deidara nodded and followed Itachi through the back yard gate. Hidan and Tobi followed as well and they snuck up on the house looking through the window. There sat Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu and Zetsu all drinking and talking.

Itachi smiled and turned to his friends. "Well what do you know? Our love interests have bonded." He said with a smile. Deidara nodded vigorously. Hidan watched and felt a clench in his stomach. He wanted to be with Kakuzu not outside looking in. He made a bold move and walked to the door. Itachi and Deidara both looked alarmed as Hidan walked into the house. Itachi followed reluctantly.

Hidan walked into the kitchen and caused each male to have a panic attack. Itachi walked casually in behind him and Deidara and Tobi followed suit. "Sorry, I didn't know he was going to come in." Itachi said. The males relaxed slightly and settled back in their seats once again. Itachi and Tobi leaned against the counter while Deidara made his way over to Sasori. Hidan stood by Kakuzu and waited for Kakuzu to say or do something.

You could see how uncomfortable Kakuzu and Sasori were with their teen loves standing so close in the company of others. Hidan took the hint and walked over to the counter to stand with Itachi and Tobi. Deidara however didn't and sat on Sasori's lap. This of course caused Sasori to stand up and push Deidara off of him. "Thank you for the drink Kisame, it's time we were leaving." He said turning Deidara towards the door and walking out of it. Deidara turned to Itachi and his friends. "Bye, un." He said. He knew he had messed up and things were about to get messy.

Itachi and his friends waved as Deidara followed Sasori out the door. Once safely in the car Sasori turned to Deidara. "Do not ever do something like that again!" He said angrily. Deidara bowed his head. "You are lucky that they are all in the same boat. I told you when we got together that under no certain terms was I going to show my feelings for you in front of others. It is too risky, anyone could see us. If you pull something like that again Deidara, it is over!" He said with a hiss.

Deidara nodded and kept silent. He had blown it he was sure. He wondered if Sasori would ever forgive him for his mistake. The ride home was quiet and when he dropped Deidara off he didn't offer him a goodbye or a see you later. Deidara knew a kiss was out of the question but a goodbye or goodnight would have been nice. He walked into his room and dropped onto his bed. He curled into a ball and cried himself to sleep. Sasori drove home in a daze. He hadn't drunk that much so he was only buzzed and now he felt stone cold sober.

Kakuzu and Zetsu had followed suit and taken the other boys home. Itachi leaned against Kisame's counter and watched Kisame play with the bottle on the table. Itachi picked up the glasses off the table and put them in the sink. He took the chance that Kisame wasn't in an awkward mood. "I had fun today. Thank you for helping with the decorations and for the not so gruesome shopping trip." He said and turned to go back home. Kisame got up and walked over to Itachi.

"You are welcome. I had fun today too." He said and then swept Itachi into his arms. He kissed his lips and held him lightly against him. Itachi felt like he was floating. "You know, you should not dress so nice." Kisame said in Itachi's ear. Itachi shivered. "Why not?" He asked playfully. Kisame growled in Itachi's ear. "Because I just want to eat you up. You make me think thoughts that are inappropriate." Itachi smiled. He had done what he set out to do. "I'm glad I do." He said and kissed Kisame's neck making the older male shudder.

Itachi sighed. He pulled away and turned towards the door. "I have to go help clean up." He said. Kisame nodded. He grabbed the door and followed him out. "I will help. After all it was us who put all those decorations up and it should be us to take them down." He said. Itachi grinned. "Yeah except this time you're climbing the trees." He laughed. Kisame laughed along with him. "I wouldn't dream of having you climb the trees looking as good as you do." He said with a smirk. Itachi play punched Kisame in the arm. They went back to the party and began the task of cleaning up the back yard.


	26. Chapter 25

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 25

It was three days after Sasuke's party and Sasori was still a might pissed over the incident at Kisame's house. Deidara would walk by Sasori's house and Sasori if he was outside would turn and go in the house without a word to the blonde. Deidara couldn't take it anymore. He walked into the yard and up to the door, knocking loudly. At first he didn't think that Sasori was going to answer. A moment later however Sasori swung open the door and sighed at the sight of the blonde.

He stepped to the side and allowed Deidara to enter. "What do you want Deidara?" Sasori asked almost irritated. Deidara bowed his head and tears began to run down his cheeks. "If you don't want me anymore, un then just tell me so." He sniffled. Sasori rolled his eyes. "A guy can't be mad for a while without it turning into a major break up?" Sasori asked. Deidara shrugged and began to sob harder. Sasori walked over and wrapped his arms around the blonde pulling him closer.

Deidara let his head rest on Sasori's shoulder for a minute and then jerked back. "What about your cousin, un?" He asked, eyes darting around the house worried he might be seen with Sasori. "Relax, he is gone for the day. He and his wife are working on their house getting it ready to move into." Sasori reassured the blonde. Deidara sighed in relief and walked over to the couch. He sat down tiredly. He hadn't slept well since Sasori had gotten so angry with him. Sasori sat down on the couch next to Deidara and pulled him against him. Deidara cuddled up as close as he possibly could.

Kisame sat at his kitchen table going over his finances. He was usually pretty bad about balancing things out. He never knew what he had or didn't have. Itachi sat at the table with him showing him a simple math solution on how to balance his check book. Kisame would have died laughing at the situation if it wasn't so pitiful. He was being taught simple math by his under aged boyfriend. Kisame couldn't deny though that Itachi was a wiz at it. Itachi added and subtracted like it was the easiest thing in the world. Kisame was a paper and pencil type person where Itachi did it all in his head.

Itachi totaled the check book and handed it back to Kisame. "That is your positive balance and the other is your negative balance. It isn't that hard, Kisame." Itachi said a little on the cocky side. Kisame groaned. "Yeah says the kid who is a genius." Itachi stood up and walked over to Kisame. He patted his head like a dog and made little sounds of comfort. Kisame giggled and Itachi followed suit. Kisame swept Itachi into his arms and kissed him. Itachi kissed back as eagerly as Kisame was kissing him. Kisame began kneading Itachi's waist as he molded him to himself.

They began to pant and a heat began to build between them. Itachi was getting really turned on by Kisame's kiss and his hands as they roamed around to his butt to squeeze it a couple of times. He was getting hard and it was getting rather hard to focus on anything but Kisame's hands and his kiss. Kisame must have known what he was doing to Itachi because he walked him backwards into the living room and dropped them both onto the couch. He ran his hand around to the front of Itachi's pants and squeezed the bulge in them.

Itachi threw his head back and whined. Kisame loved the sound so he did it a couple more times. Itachi was now pressing himself into Kisame's hand as hard as it would allow. Kisame complied by squeezing it again. Itachi shyly reached over and groped Kisame back. He was amazed at the feeling beneath his hand. Kisame was big and he was hard as a rock too. Itachi felt a little on the victorious side. He had made that happen. He squeezed Kisame in the same way Kisame squeezed him. Kisame groaned and dove in for a kiss.

Itachi was thinking that this was it. He was going to finally make love with Kisame and that might have been true except for the knock on the door. Kisame stood up and straightened his pants and calmed his breathing as Itachi disappeared into the kitchen. Kisame opened the door and came face to face with Fugaku. "Hey there, Fugaku. What can I do for you?" Kisame asked in his most innocent voice. Fugaku looked around the house. "I was just wondering if you had seen Itachi." Fugaku said giving the room another quick glance.

"I did a little bit ago but I haven't since." Kisame said trying to keep his face from showing any of the lie. "Hm, well if you do, tell him I have something to discuss with him." Fugaku said. Kisame nodded and smiled. "I will definitely tell him if I see him." He said casually. Fugaku nodded and left. Kisame closed the door and turned around to face Itachi who stood in the doorway. Itachi smiled. "That was awkward." He said and walked over to Kisame. Kisame held up his hand. "Yeah let's not push it. Go through the backyard so your dad doesn't see you come from here and see what he wants before he becomes suspicious." Kisame said.

Itachi frowned. There was that switch that Kisame had. He could go from hot to cold in a split second. Itachi turned around and walked out the back door without another word. Kisame cursed himself. He knew he had been a bastard in that moment but he had panicked. Fugaku was no fool and if he really dug deep he could see easily that Kisame was up to no good and with his eldest son no less. Kisame was terrified of what might come of them knowing about him and Itachi. No! Kisame would rather die than have them discover the truth.

Zetsu sat in the back seat of Tobi's car and Tobi sat in his lap. They had been going at it now for a good two hours. The windows were fogged and the moans kept coming. They always drove to the middle of no where if they went somewhere in the car. That way they could be as loud as they wanted. They finally finished and sat next to each other. They panted and gasped for air as their hearts raced and their minds whirled with the image before them. Zetsu looked away from Tobi at the window for a minute or two. "Penny for your thoughts?" Tobi asked laying his head on Zetsu's shoulder.

"Tobi, my mom is coming to stay with me for a month. That means that you and I can't see each other during that time. It would be too risky and I won't take the chance that someone will find out." Zetsu said solemnly. Tobi was about to protest when Zetsu put a hand over his mouth. He released him and kissed him. "No Tobi. That is final. Deal with it or don't but I am not risking it. Please be adult about this and just go with the flow." Zetsu said firmly. Tobi bowed his head. He nodded and leaned against the seat feeling lost and depressed. "Hey we have four days until she comes. Let's make the best of it." Zetsu said and kissed Tobi deeply. Another round began.

Hidan weeded through his clothes on the floor. He had let the laundry pile up on the floor and now he was having trouble finding a clean pair of underwear. He had just taken a shower and was digging through the mess when Kakuzu came in to ask him what he wanted for dinner. He eyed the naked boy tossing clothes around and stepped into the room. He wrapped his arms around him from behind and growled into Hidan's ear. "I think I know what I want for dinner." He said and nipped Hidan's neck. Hidan giggled and turned around. He leaned into Kakuzu and Kakuzu picked him up and carried him to his bed.

He lay down on top of Hidan and began leaving kisses all over the exposed flesh. Hidan was thrashing and crying out in fits of laughter as his ticklish spots were attacked by Kakuzu's lips. Kakuzu made little circles on Hidan's thighs with his fingers getting little squeaks out of Hidan. Hidan wrapped his legs around Kakuzu's waist and began to grind against him. He could feel the ache building in his stomach and the lust began to ignite his groin. Kakuzu pressed back and then Hidan's stomach rumbled. Loudly. Kakuzu stopped the foreplay and stood up. Hidan whined and protested. Kakuzu smiled. "After dinner. I promise I will take care of both of our needs after dinner." He said pulling Hidan to his feet.

Hidan followed reluctantly out of his room. Kakuzu stopped by the dryer and handed Hidan a pair of boxers. Hidan slipped them on and smiled. They went to the kitchen to eat and the whole time they ate they were both thinking about what was to come after dinner which kept them both turned on and sitting uncomfortably in too tight pants. Dinner was eaten as fast as one could eat without choking. Kakuzu's bed was a welcome feeling beneath Hidan as Kakuzu ripped the boxers back off of Hidan's body. He himself got undressed in under two minutes. Now the fun could really begin.


	27. Chapter 26

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 26

Tobi looked at the clock again. He sighed and got up from his bed. He walked to the kitchen and pulled out a pitcher of juice. Zetsu's mom had arrived an hour ago and they were now officially on a month long break. His mom came into the room long enough to grab an apple and then head back to her home office that she shared with his dad. She stopped when she seen the forlorn look on Tobi's face.

"Honey is everything alright?" She asked feeling his forehead. Tobi for the life of him could never figure out why mom's when they seen their children in distress they automatically assumed they were sick. He smiled to ease his mom's mind. "Yeah, I'm just board." He said holding her hand for a second. It was the weekend and that only meant he would be watching the clock for hours on end.

"Why don't you call your friends and go catch a movie or something. I am sure they are all available to go with you." She said reaching for her purse and pulling out a couple of bills, she handed them to Tobi and he nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Thanks mom." He said. She ruffled his hair and left the kitchen while he picked up the phone and called Deidara first.

An hour later they stood outside of the movie theatre. Things had gotten a little better between Deidara and Sasori but at times Sasori was still short with him. Deidara had an idea of how to break the red head of his mood swings towards him, if only for a little while. Tobi told them about Zetsu's mom and they all felt pity for the boy who would no doubt have blue balls by the time she left.

Itachi had kept the incident with Kisame a secret. He didn't want to whine every time Kisame back peddled. He figured he would be whining a lot otherwise. Hidan was the only one who didn't seem to be having any issues with his older lover. He felt for the others of course but he didn't like acting depressed to keep his friends happy. He was the only one who could still smile and blush when the older males were brought into discussion and dammit he was going to enjoy it.

They settled themselves in the back row and got comfortable while the advertisements played. It was a slasher film and they all felt in the need of a little blood and gore. The lights went off and the movie began not ten minutes after they were seated and they threw themselves into the film. People came in every once in a while the movie played because A) They either got the movie time wrong or B) it was a last minute decision. Either way it was a bit annoying.

Itachi was about to say this to one guy who walked passed them in the company of another male when it dawned on him that the male was none other than Kisame and a guy that Itachi hadn't seen before. Jealous rage began to build in the pit of his stomach. He was floored by the scene as the two sat three rows ahead of him and his friends. Itachi dug his nails into Deidara's wrist as he watched the two exchange popcorn and drinks.

Deidara at first thought that maybe the movie had gotten to his friend. Instead he looked where Itachi's eyes were trained and all but gasped. "Is that Kisame, un?" He asked in a whisper. Itachi nodded beginning to feel sick. He didn't eat any popcorn and he barely drank the water he had with him. He felt like the room had begun to swim. He got up and headed out of the theatre to get some fresh air and try to gain some perspective.

He passed the concession stands and the lines that went almost to the door for the next showings. Deidara followed him out and sat on the curb with him for a minute or two to help his friend regain his composure. "Maybe they are just friends, un." Deidara said trying to make light of the situation that surely would have drove him around the bend as well. Itachi nodded. "Yeah maybe but it makes me think that he is up to something. When things get too real for him he back peddles, Deidara.

He does a complete 180 on me and then I have to wonder if we are still together or not." Itachi looked down at the ground and tried to get the sick feeling to leave. Deidara bit his lip. "What are you going to do, un?" He asked with almost mischievous eyes. Itachi looked at Deidara and stood up. "Let's go back into the movie, okay?" He asked. Deidara frowned but nodded. Itachi stopped at the concession stands to buy something first before heading back in.

The movie was almost over as Deidara sat back down. Itachi however kept going and walked directly up to Kisame and his companion. He smiled as Kisame looked up at him. There was no time to react or ask any questions as two of the largest drinks the concession offered were poured over Kisame and his male friends' heads. Itachi dropped the cups and walked out of the theatre. He didn't miss the open mouthed shocked looks of his three friends as he passed them and it made him feel even better.

He was almost to the street when a hand roughly grabbed him from behind and spun him around. "Itachi! Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" Kisame's angry voice asked with an edge. Itachi blinked bordley at Kisame. "What do you mean? I was just watching a movie with my friends and you were the one who walked in with another guy." Itachi said innocently. Kisame was flustered beyond belief. "That's all you were doing? You dumped pop over me and another person! Don't play innocent with me!" Kisame warned.

Itachi smiled. "Yeah well if I could have gotten the pop in a popcorn bucket I would have gotten that to dump on you instead." Itachi said and turned to walk away before he was roughly seized again. Kisame was angry and that was putting it mildly. "You were here watching a movie with your friends Itachi? Well I was here watching a movie with a friend myself. There was absolutely no difference between what you were doing and or what I was doing." Kisame said as calmly as possible.

Itachi lost his smile. He thought for a moment about how he had acted when he was in fact doing the same thing. He began to feel a little depressed as realization hit him. He had acted like a fool and embarrassed himself. He was now wanting to find a hole and die in it. Deidara, Hidan and Tobi came out of the theatre after trying to get the other guy to calm down and not punish Itachi. They had had to talk their asses off to get the guy to back down a little.

They now rushed up to Itachi and drug him to the car. Kisame was still pissed and he wasn't done with Itachi yet but he knew that he needed time to cool off. Itachi crawled into the car, leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. He was beyond humiliation. Deidara sat in the back with him and studied his face. He opened his eyes and looked at Deidara. "He swears he was here with him as a friend. I was here with you guys and he was here with his own friend. I am such an ass." Itachi said.

Deidara grabbed Itachi and hugged him. "I would have done the same thing, un." He said as he stroked Itachi's locks out of his face. Itachi laid his head in Deidara's lap and let the blonde play with his hair. He was beyond caring if his best friend put little bows in it as long as he could hibernate on the way home. Twenty minutes later he sat up as they pulled up in front of his house. Tobi and Hidan eyed him. "Are you going to be okay?" Tobi asked. Itachi let out the breath he had been holding and nodded.

"Yeah, Maybe I will get abducted by aliens tonight and it will all just go away." He said as he slid out of the car. "See you guys at school." He said and walked to his front door. He knew he should head over to Kisame's to get his lecture when Kisame got home but right now he was a coward and he couldn't face him. He waved to his friends and went inside up to his room. He laid down on his bed and then a fit of hysterical laughter hit him.

Sasuke popped into his room to see if he was okay. "Aniki, what are you smoking?" Sasuke asked giving Itachi a strange look. Itachi kept smiling and giggling as he sat up. "I…I seen Kisame….(uncontrollable laughter) and this guy at (rolls on the bed giggling until he can't breathe) the movies and I….(pant, huff) dumped pop over their heads!" Itachi said and once again he was rolling around on his bed laughing so hard he thought he might pass out.

"What did you do that for?" Sasuke asked. Itachi finally caught his breath long enough to answer him. "I thought he was cheating on me." He said. The reality of the situation came back full force and the hysteria was over. He sat solemnly on his bed looking at the carpet. Sasuke sat down next to him. "He wasn't?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shook his head. "He says he wasn't. I overreacted and now he is mad at me. Scratch that he is flat pissed at me." Itachi said. Now it was Sasuke who was laughing. "I bet it was one hell of a shock to have cold pop dumped all over you from out of the blue." Sasuke snorted and Itachi was once again laughing too.

Mikoto stepped into the room to check on the boys and was blessed with the sight of the two bent over holding their knees, laughing boisterously. She smiled and left the room. This only made the boys laugh harder as they wondered if she would be smiling if she knew the reason behind the hysterics. The sound of a vehicle pulling into a driveway made the boys sober up. Itachi looked out his window and saw Kisame pulling his truck into his garage. Itachi sighed. He knew he was going to have to face the older male one way or another.

Sasuke left him to his own devices and he sat on the bed dreading facing Kisame. He was planning it out in his head that he would do his homework, go to bed and face the music tomorrow. Kisame however had other plans and called Itachi's cell phone. "Itachi, come over here now. We need to talk." Kisame said and hung up without so much as a goodbye. Itachi sighed again and walked out of his room making sure to drag his feet so he would get there slower.

Walking into Kisame's house was like walking into a dungeon. He could feel the heat from the dragon before he even reached the dragon pit. He walked slowly into the kitchen and was welcomed with the sight of Kisame popping aspirin and drinking Jack Daniels. Itachi kept his mouth shut about the alcohol but wanted to dump it down the drain as he had the last bottle. "Sit." Kisame said without turning around to face him. Itachi complied and dropped into a near by chair. Kisame then turned to take the seat opposite of Itachi.

Itachi knew that Kisame was going to lecture him on etiquette. Itachi knew he wasn't going to be forgiven right away. Itachi also knew that he was going to pay for this little mishap for a long while. What Itachi didn't know was that Kisame wasn't going to do any of those things. What Itachi didn't know was that Kisame wasn't going to hold a grudge or say the words that keep you frozen in unreality.

"Itachi, I don't think this is going to work. You are way too young and tonight proved it. I have been trying to figure out a way to make it all come together and there just isn't any way. We can't be together." Kisame said. He got up and walked out of his kitchen taking the bottle of jack upstairs to his room with him, leaving Itachi at the table in stunned silence.


	28. Chapter 27

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 27

Deidara walked the three or so blocks to Sasori's house. He couldn't stand the distance between them tonight. He felt bad for Itachi and Kisame's situation and it made him wonder how close he might have come to losing Sasori. He walked up to the door and knocked lightly. He hoped Sasori was alone or this would be awkward. Sasori opened the door and faced the blond. "Deidara, what are you doing here?" He asked softly. Deidara was a little relieved that he seemed somewhat happy to see him.

"I needed to see you, un. Something awful happened with Itachi and Kisame at the movie theater and I just needed to see you to ask if we were okay, un. I can't stand that I made you so upset with me and I just need to know that we are solid, un." Deidara said as he blushed and looked at the walk. Sasori studied the blond for a moment before reaching out and taking his hand. He led him into the house and closed the door.

"We are solid. I was angry but I should have talked to you instead of being a dick to you. I apologize, Deidara." Sasori said lifting Deidara's chin to give him a light kiss. Deidara stepped into Sasori and wrapped his arms around Sasori's waist. He laid his head on Sasori's shoulder and took a deep breath. He gathered his courage and whispered in Sasori's ear. "Make love to me, un." Sasori tensed for a split second before he pulled away and looked Deidara in the eye. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"I am as sure as I have ever been, un." Deidara said. Sasori smiled and kissed Deidara again. "It will be my pleasure." Sasori said. "Don't you mean it will be our pleasure, un?" Deidara said with a playful smile. Sasori laughed. "Yes that is exactly what I meant." He led Deidara into his bedroom and lightly pushed Deidara to the bed. Deidara complied and lay down on top of the messy blankets that would be messier by the time they were done. He smiled shyly at Sasori as Sasori removed his shirt.

Sasori eyed the exposed flesh of his young lover and sighed contentedly. "You have beautiful skin, Deidara." He said as he moved over him to kiss the soft supple flesh of Deidara's shoulder. Deidara quivered at the feel of Sasori's lips making light sucking motions on the pale skin. Sasori's hand was already working the flesh of Deidara's abs while his mouth left hot trails of salivated kisses from one shoulder to the other. Deidara was floating on a cloud as Sasori did wonderful things to him with his hands and lips.

Sasori ran his fingers as lightly as a feather across Deidara lower abdomen just barely brushing the top of Deidara's jeans. Deidara jolted with a shock of electricity when Sasori slid his hand lower over the fastener of Deidara's jeans. Sasori's fingers brushed across Deidara's manhood and he felt as though he had been struck by lightning. He had read and heard others say that it was a feeling like no other when someone else was doing the deed. Deidara had to say that masturbation didn't even come close to the feel of Sasori's fingers.

Sasori unfastened the button and pulled the zipper down slowly making Deidara want to scream in frustration. He wanted to feel the real thing. He wanted Sasori's fingers against his flesh and soon. Sasori smiled at the young blond, so eager to get the show on the road. He leaned down and whispered in the blonds' ear. "Slow down, Deidara. We have all night." Sasori said. Deidara blushed and looked at Sasori. He nodded but felt a little disappointed that Sasori wanted to go so slow.

Sasori pulled the fabric down Deidara's sides over his hips and down his thighs with a torturous slowness that almost drove Deidara insane. Sasori kept smiling at Deidara hoping to reassure him that it would happen in time. Teenagers believed everything was a life or death drama. Sasori remembered vaguely how he himself had been as a teenager. He was glad he was older and more experienced now and could share his expertise with Deidara. If they were two teenagers odds are they would be rushed and it would be painful and not as enjoyable as it could be.

He had learned the hard way as a teen. Now he could spare Deidara the pain and misery during and after. Sasori pulled the jeans all the way off and dropped them to the floor. He turned back to Deidara and took in the sight of a very horny panting flushed blond. He smiled casually at the look of distress on Deidara's face. "Trust me. You will want this to go slow so it will be enjoyable for you and me." Sasori said. Deidara pouted a little but nodded again. He was sure Sasori was right but he was so damn excited he thought he might explode.

Sasori knew how the blond felt because he was excited himself. He could feel the pre-cum running inside of his boxers and hoped that neither of them would blow it before they got to the best part. Sasori ran his fingers along Deidara's inner thigh. He could feel Deidara tremble and it was amazing how it made him feel as well. He could almost feel what Deidara felt. Sasori continued to touch and rub Deidara's skin, ignoring the blonds manhood as much as possible until he was ready to get down to the actual business.

Deidara wanted Sasori to touch him again to feel the jolt he had earlier but it seemed Sasori was avoiding that area. Deidara whimpered in distress as his groin throbbed and ached to be touched. He reached over and rubbed himself through his boxers trying to relieve some of the pressure. Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and kissed the inside of his palm. Deidara whimpered again not liking being detained from relieving his ache. "Not yet. I will pleasure you, just not yet." Sasori said. Deidara groaned in angst.

"Why not, un? I need you to make it stop aching, un. Please?" Deidara begged. Sasori looked Deidara in the eye and noticed that the blond had begun to tear up. 'The frustration and the pressure must be really bad for him to want to cry' Sasori thought. Sasori reached down and began to rub light circles over Deidara's manhood. He could feel how hard the blond was and knew that Deidara wouldn't be able to stand it much longer. Deidara cried out each time Sasori brushed the tip of his member.

Sasori continued the light rubbing and soon Deidara was gasping for air. He was so high on his cloud that it was like a cold shower when Sasori stopped. Sasori stood to take off his own shirt and pants as Deidara watched eagerly. Deidara whimpered again when Sasori lay down on top of him in just his boxers. Their groins pressed against each other and grew harder as the sensations rippled through them. Deidara was desperately trying to ground his member into Sasori's while Sasori kissed Deidara's neck and shoulder again.

Deidara's member throbbed harder and ached worse than it ever had. He couldn't remember a time when it hurt so much. He whimpered again as they pressed against each other. "Sasori, it hurts, un." Deidara whispered huskily. Sasori pushed himself up and off of Deidara. He grabbed Deidara's boxers and slid them down gently. He took in the sight of Deidara's rock hard swollen member. Pre-cum covered Deidara's pubic hair and his lower abdomen. Sasori wrapped his fingers around Deidara's member and slipped the tip into his mouth.

Deidara screamed in pleasure as Sasori assaulted his member. The heat from Sasori's mouth and Sasori's tongue were igniting his entire body. He grabbed Sasori's hair and locked his fingers in the messy red locks. Sasori grunted as Deidara pulled his hair a little too hard. Deidara couldn't stay still. He writhed and wiggled all over the place as Sasori sucked harder and harder on his member. Within a moment Deidara gave a strangled scream and came abruptly into Sasori's mouth. Sasori swallowed without so much as a single flinch.

Deidara gasped and panted harder than ever. He lay on the bed slowly releasing Sasori's hair and trying to stay focused on the room. His vision was blurry and he was sure he couldn't move after that. Sasori of course had other ideas and began to play with Deidara to get him hard once again. It didn't take long due to Deidara being so young. Deidara was once again hard and ready for more excitement presented by the red head. Sasori kissed Deidara lips and slid his own boxers off. He groped his own manhood and gave it a couple of good rubs.

He gasped into Deidara's mouth while he rubbed. He was having some painful issues of his own. He needed to release as much as Deidara had. He would be patient though and make sure to pleasure Deidara while pleasing himself as well. He laid Deidara back against the bed once more and pulled Deidara's legs up and apart. Deidara shivered with anticipation. Sasori reached over to the night stand and grabbed the lube. He lubed his fingers making sure to coat them generously. Deidara was a virgin and he would die if he hurt him.

Sasori slowly began by touching Deidara's entrance. He made lazy circles around it before testing how relaxed Deidara was. He slid the tip of his finger in and stopped. He was surprised to find that Deidara was able to keep himself relaxed. Sasori watched Deidara's facial expressions while he continued to poke a finger in and out. Deidara winced once as Sasori slid it all the way in. Sasori was proud of is young lover for being so patient and relaxed. Sasori again began the process of poking and waiting. He slid two fingers in before getting a reaction from Deidara.

Deidara scrunched up his face and gripped the blankets hard. He held his breath as Sasori slid them both all the way in. He could feel the struggle in Deidara's body as the blond tried to stay relaxed but was having a difficult time of it. Sasori pulled the fingers out and began again this time adding a third finger. Deidara cried out in pain and tears began to course down his cheek. Sasori stopped immediately and pulled Deidara onto his lap. "We should wait. You will be ready when you're a little older." Sasori said kissing Deidara's cheek.

"No, un. I want to do this. I think no matter what age I am it will hurt regardless, un. Sasori, please? I want you too." Deidara begged, his blue eyes wide and innocent. Sasori looked away so he could think for a moment. "Deidara, I can't stand hurting you. It kills me." Sasori said. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck. "Yeah but every time we do it, it will get easier, un." Deidara said. Sasori looked back at the blond. He nodded and Deidara took his position back on the bed. He spread his legs and smiled at Sasori.

Sasori started over with the process of stretching Deidara's entrance. When he got to the third finger again Deidara fought back the tears and put on a brave face. Sasori was so proud of him for that. Sasori lubed up his member and positioned himself between Deidara's legs. He watched closely for any sign that Deidara would want him to stop. He pressed the tip in and Deidara held his breath. Sasori worked it in and out of the opening trying to ease any discomfort. Unlike his first time where the guy shoved it in without lube or any prep at all.

He slowly rocked into Deidara sliding in an inch at a time. It was a while before he reached full capacity but it was worth the look of pleasure on Deidara's face. Sasori began a slow easy rhythm. He pressed it in slowly to find Deidara's spot. He found it on the third thrust. "Do it again, Sasori un." Deidara cried out. Sasori aimed for the spot and began a steady pace. Deidara was a mass of writhing and gasping on the bed beneath Sasori. Sasori had to admit he had been eager for this too.

They continued to rock and moan against the other. Time was lost and the world was no more as they came together in harder and harder thrusts. Deidara's body felt like it was one big lightning bolt and Sasori was the only thing keeping him grounded. Sasori hit his prostate again and Deidara came hard and long. Sasori followed suit and came deep and hard into Deidara. They panted and gasped as the orgasms impact began to settle. Sasori pulled out of Deidara and he lay next to his young exhausted lover.

Deidara curled up in Sasori's arms as Sasori wrestled the really fucked up blankets back onto the bed. He covered them up and held Deidara in his arms. Tiredness swept over them in extreme waves. Sasori stroked Deidara's hair and kissed his slightly parted lips. "I love you, un." Deidara said as he began to drift. Sasori was quiet for a moment and then smiled. "I love you too, Deidara." He answered. He only hoped that Deidara knew what love was and that it was real. He couldn't imagine finding out that Deidara was just too young to handle this.


	29. Chapter 28

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 28

The tears began to fall to the tile floor and not for the first time since Kisame had figured out that Itachi liked him. Itachi knew they wouldn't be the last. He walked numbly out the door and back to his house. He made sure to avoid his parents and go directly to his room. He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. He fell asleep the same way.

Deidara woke to unfamiliar territory only to roll over and feel someone against him. He turned to look at the culprit and a big grin spread across his face. Sasori laid sleeping next to him with his arm thrown above his messy hair and snoring softly. Deidara watched him for a few minutes and scooted closer to him. He laid his head on Sasori's chest and pleasure filled him when Sasori wrapped his arm around him. Deidara returned to sleep as the clock struck 11:30.

Zetsu smiled as his mom told some story about a guy at work that no one liked and always made fun of. He missed Tobi and he wanted to call him. He again looked at his phone almost wishing Tobi would break the rules and call him. He knew that Tobi wouldn't, he was much too responsible for that. That was one of the reasons falling for the kid was so easy. Still he wondered how the raven was fairing.

Tobi rolled over in his bed and smiled at his dog who sat watching him. He petted the dogs head and patted the bed next to him. The dog didn't hesitate as he climbed up next to Tobi. Tobi looked at the two year old beagle with sympathy. His mate was away at the vet getting fixed and so he was lonely and only hoped that Tobi could somehow fix it. "I know the feeling, boy." He said rubbing the dogs head behind his ears. The dog lay down and whimpered looking as forlorn as Tobi felt.

Kakuzu and Hidan lay in each others arms after they made love for the second time tonight. Hidan was wide awake where Kakuzu was sound asleep. Hidan couldn't help but wonder how things were between Kisame and Itachi now. It had been a messed up tense night and Kisame had looked peeved. Hidan only hoped that things were okay and that Itachi had somehow managed to get Kisame to calm down a little. Otherwise he felt a storm was brewing for his friend.

Kisame sat by the window not looking at anything in particular. He had made the right decision. He was sure of it. He knew that one way or another it was the right choice. Itachi would see it in time. Kisame did everything he could to convince himself that it was right. Though when he went to bed he felt hollow as the guilt ate away at him and the sense that he had fucked up major. The next day would prove his theory correct.

Itachi joined everyone at the breakfast table with a smile. The dark circles under his eyes were visible but he smiled anyway. "Honey, are you alright?" His mom asked as she passed him some bacon. "I'm fine mom. Don't worry about me. I just didn't get to sleep early enough." He said and smiled again to reassure her. She nodded and smiled back although she doubted he was okay. She would leave it alone for now.

Madara showed up on time to take the boys to school as usual. Sasuke climbed into the back like always as Itachi slid into the front seat. He didn't have to look to know that Kisame was watching him. He could feel his eyes on him as he climbed into Madara's car. He knew that Kisame was seeing the half midriff shirt and the tight skinny jeans that screamed whore. He knew that Kisame seen his smile and how he moved with confidence. That was exactly what he was going for.

"Itachi, what are you up to?" Kisame muttered as he angrily closed his curtain. He had to go to work on assignment and he didn't have time to worry about Itachi and his new look. What he didn't know is that it was all about to get worse. He pulled out of his driveway and drove to work feeling lousy and wishing he could somehow rewind last nights' conversation. It was a done deal and that he knew but it didn't stop him from wishing.

Madara dropped the boys off and drove to work a little worried about the way Itachi was dressed. He wondered how Mikoto and Fugaku had allowed Itachi out the door dressed that way. He shook his head and drove the last two miles to work. Itachi didn't wait for his friends to show up as he made a beeline for a car he knew a little too well. Kotetsu was a little shocked to see Itachi coming towards him at all. Itachi smiled and leaned against the car.

"Can I help you with something Itachi?" Kotetsu asked a little worried to be seen with him. Itachi smiled sweetly at Kotetsu. "Yeah I was wondering if you would like to take me somewhere. I don't want to be here today so I thought maybe you and I could go somewhere else." Itachi said. "Where is your friend? I don't want to be on the receiving end of that again." Kotetsu said. Itachi made a psh noise. "He isn't my friend. He isn't my anything. So what do you say?" He fluttered his eyelashes at Kotetsu knowing the boy couldn't resist.

"Get in." Kotetsu said. Itachi spun around and rushed to the passenger side. He slid in with a giant grin. "Where do you want to go?" Kotetsu asked. Itachi thought for a moment. "Somewhere private." He said with a wink. Kotetsu grinned and drove out of the schools parking lot. Itachi sat back and let all of his morals fly right out the window. He didn't need Kisame. He could do fine on his own with anyone he wanted to be with and not worry about rejection.

Deidara and Hidan stood with confused looks on their faces when they didn't see Itachi anywhere. Tobi walked up to meet them and was a little lost himself. "Where is Itachi?" Tobi asked. Deidara shrugged and shook his head. "We haven't seen him." Hidan said. "Hm, that's strange. Usually he would call us if he wasn't going to be here." Tobi mumbled to himself although the other two heard. "Well let's get to class. He might be late or something." Hidan said. They nodded in agreement and headed into the building.

Kotetsu pulled into a clearing. Itachi looked around and noticed empty beer bottles and joint butts all over the ground. He looked at Kotetsu with a questioning look. "This is where my and buddies and I party on the weekends or during the week sometimes." He said and slid closer to Itachi. Itachi smiled and slid closer to Kotetsu. They met in a heated kiss that screamed of need and abandonment. Itachi fumbled with the buttons on Kotetsu's shirt while Kotetsu slid his hand into Itachi's pants.

Afterward they lay in a sweaty heap in the backseat both gasping to catch their breath. Itachi had to admit that it was worse the second time around. He thought sex was supposed to get better and yet somehow it hadn't. Guilt ebbed into his mind and he pushed it away. He was tired of being responsible and tired of being tugged on like a rope in a tug of war. Kisame wanted him and then he didn't want him and then he wanted him. It was all too much for Itachi to handle. Now it didn't matter.

Now he could be with whoever whenever and he didn't have to care if they wanted him afterwards or not. It was cheap and slutty and he knew it but he wasn't going to be pushed around anymore by anyone. He made the rules now and no one could stop him. As he climbed in the passenger's seat with Kotetsu, Itachi could almost hear Kisame telling him what a whore he was and that he no longer cared about him one way or the other. Itachi swallowed hard and smiled at Kotetsu as he gave Itachi a worried look.

"Where to now?" Kotetsu asked. Itachi leaned back against the seat and thought. "How about the bar? I don't feel like going to school and it is too early to go home." Itachi said looking so innocent. Kotetsu smiled and nodded. "Okay, I promise you won't get manhandled this time by Derek." Kotetsu said with a slight worried look. "Okay, sounds good." Itachi said and closed his eyes as Kotetsu drove to the bar where Itachi had almost lost more than his innocence.


	30. Chapter 29

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 29

Deidara called Itachi's cell again only to once again get his voice mail. He frowned at the screen of his phone as he closed it. School had ended without hide nor hair of Itachi. It wasn't unusual for one of them to miss school if they were sick but Itachi hadn't been sick and he would have normally told someone if he wasn't going to be there. This was just out of character for Itachi.

Hidan had gone home already when Kakuzu had picked him up. Tobi had stayed to see if Deidara had gotten a hold of his cousin or not. So far things looked bleak for them. Madara was pulling up to the curb as Deidara checked his phone again to see if Itachi had called or left a text. His phone remained silent and no text had been received. Deidara heaved a heavy sigh and walked towards Madara's car.

Tobi followed as Sasuke approached the car. "Hey where is Itachi?" Sasuke asked. Deidara shrugged and leaned into the window of the car. "Is Itachi at home?" Tobi asked Madara. Madara gave his cousin a worried look. "No, I picked him up this morning and dropped him off at school with Sasuke." Madara said shooting a look at Sasuke who nodded. Deidara frowned deeper at the thought that Itachi of all people had blown off school and left.

Tobi shook his head. "How is Zetsu?" Tobi asked. Madara smiled. "He's good. His mom is driving him up the wall but he says he doesn't mind her being here. Unless you count the fact that he can't spend time with a certain someone." Madara said giving a hint cough under his breath. Tobi smiled. "Tell him I miss him too." Tobi said. Madara nodded curtly. "Well if you see Itachi, tell him to get his butt home before he worries Mikoto." Madara said. Tobi and Deidara both nodded and stepped away from the car.

Sasuke slid into the passenger seat and Madara drove off with a wave. Deidara turned to Tobi. "What the hell is up with Itachi that he blows off his friends and school, un?" Tobi nodded in agreement. "I am wondering if Kisame has anything to do with this." Tobi said. Deidara bit his lip and thought. "It would make sense that he would be upset with Kisame but why would he not tell us what is going on, un?" Deidara asked throwing his hands up in the air.

A car pulled up to the curb and Itachi jumped out with a wave. He ran up to Tobi and Deidara with a smile. "Hey guys, did I miss Madara?" He asked as though nothing were wrong at all. Deidara could look at him and tell that he had been drinking not only from the smell but from the glazed look in his eyes. "You blow off school, take off with a boy who got you damn near raped last time and you have been drinking? What the hell is up with you Itachi?" Tobi asked his voice carrying an edge.

"Don't sweat it Tobi. I am fine. I just decided to have a little fun today. I will be at school tomorrow." Itachi said with a careless wave of his hand. Deidara's heart clenched. The one that always kept everyone in line, the smartest one of them all was throwing caution to the wind and digging himself a grave while he was at it. Deidara swallowed back the lump in his throat and the tears that threatened to spill made a retreat. He gave Itachi a soft smile. "Okay, un. I will see you tomorrow." He said and turned to walk home.

Tobi waved at Deidara and put his hand in his pocket to dig out his keys. "Let me give you a ride home." Tobi said and pressed his hand to Itachi's back. Itachi hissed as Tobi touched on a sore bruise on his upper arm. Kotetsu liked to be a little rough and his arms were bearing the marks to prove it. Tobi frowned and looked at Itachi in worry. "It's just a bruise. I ran into something." Itachi said. Tobi nodded although he had a feeling that Itachi hadn't run into anything but trouble.

Tobi drove out of the parking lot with his mind in turmoil. He really needed to talk to Zetsu and he knew it would be against the rules to call him. He sighed in frustration and kept on driving. Deidara's tears escalated the closer to Sasori's he got. He wasn't planning on stopping. He wanted to go home and cry into his pillow for his friend who had done a complete one-eighty on him. Itachi was always the responsible collected one. Now Deidara just felt lost.

Sasori happened to be checking his mail and seen his young blond lover looking as though the world had ended. He stepped out of his gate to catch the blond before he could walk blindly by. He wrapped an arm around Deidara's shoulder and led him into his house. "Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen at school?" He asked taking Deidara's chin in his hand. Deidara looked up and his resolve broke making him sob in agony. Sasori held him until all that remained were soft hiccupping noises.

Deidara began telling Sasori about Itachi only to burst into fresh tears. Sasori rubbed his blonds' back trying to calm him as much as possible. He couldn't help but wonder how much of this had to do with Kisame. He and Kisame had become good friends but having relationships with young high school boys was bound to put a strain on any friendship. He couldn't help but think maybe he should call the man and ask how things were. Deidara had fallen asleep somewhere between Sasori's thoughts and the back rubbing.

He picked up the blond and took him to his room to lay him on his bed. He called Deidara's mom and told her that Deidara again was asking for help with his homework. This was becoming their lie and Deidara's mother was thrilled that Sasori was helping her son. Sasori hung up the phone and dialed a different number. The answer machine picked up and Sasori left a brief message. He hung up the phone and went to find something for dinner. Tobi dropped Itachi off and watched him walk into the house just now noticing the limp. Tobi cursed under his breath and drove away.

He walked into his house and went to his room. His parents were gone for the evening and he was free to vent as he wished. He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling until the need to call Zetsu became too much. He pulled out his phone and dialed the all too familiar number. Zetsu answered on the second ring. "Tobi I thought we agreed that we wouldn't talk until my mom was gone." Zetsu said softly into the phone. "I know we did. I just needed to talk to you. It's Itachi something is going on with him and I think it's something bad. I am so lost. I don't know what to do." Tobi said, his voice cracking slightly.

Zetsu sighed. "Hey meet me tomorrow at our spot. I won't be able to stay long but we can talk there, okay?" Tobi smiled. "Okay, same time?" He asked. "Same time." Zetsu confirmed and hung up the phone. Tobi felt sad as he looked at his phone but relieved that he would get to see Zetsu even for a few minutes. He tossed his phone onto the bed and went to find something to eat.

Itachi walked into his room to find Sasuke waiting for him rather impatiently. "Where have you been? Why did you ditch school today and why weren't you there when Madara picked us up?" Sasuke asked accusingly. Itachi sighed. "I was with a friend and I had to leave school today because he needed me. He is having a rough time and he was talking suicide." Itachi lied. Sasuke stood for a moment in shock. "Is he okay?" He asked concern etched in his features. "Yeah he will be. He just needed a friend today." Itachi said with a smile. Sasuke hugged Itachi and left the room. A new guilt began to eat away at Itachi's psyche.

Hidan smiled at Kakuzu as Kakuzu kissed his lips once more. They were watching a show and eating pizza even though Kakuzu had complained about how much it would cost. Hidan snuggled closer to Kakuzu as Kakuzu fed him a pepperoni. Itachi kept creeping into Hidan's subconscious and he was sure that something was off with his favorite Uchiha. He shook his head and decided to enjoy the night with his older lover regardless of his friend's issues. That thought barely completed and the telephone rang.

Kakuzu stood up to answer it and Hidan pouted at the loss of their perfect loving moment. Kakuzu was gone for a few minutes before returning to Hidan with a look of concern on his face. "That was Sasori; he says something is going on with Itachi and maybe Kisame?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan sighed and nodded. "Yeah I just don't have a damn clue what. I know that we went to the movies and Itachi seen Kisame there with a guy who he assumed to be Kisame's secret lover and he dumped pop over both of their Jashin damned heads. Then Itachi is a no show at school today and he doesn't even call to tell us weather he is fucking sick or not." Hidan relayed grumpily making air quotes.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and pulled the grumpy teenager to him. He was about to call Hidan on his language when he sent he frustration eating away at the silver haired boys features and thought better of it. He kissed Hidan's forehead and they both turned back to the show. The mood seemed to be dampened and aside from a kiss or two the night was uneventful.

Kisame came home a little later than usual. Working in the field was a lot more time consuming than his usual lab job had been. He looked over to the flashing light on his answer machine and pushed play. Sasori's message was the first one on there and the second one was from Zetsu. Kisame frowned at the tone of both callers voices. He picked up the receiver and dialed Sasori's number. He answered on the first ring. "Hey, I was returning your call. What's up?" Kisame asked. Sasori relayed all of what Deidara had said and Kisame cursed. "I was just wondering if all was okay." Sasori said.

"Not really. I will have a talk with Itachi though and see what the hell is going on. I will talk to you later, Sasori." Kisame said and hung up the phone. He walked out the door and directly to Itachi's house. He made his way up the stairs and right into Itachi's room. The view he got was one of shock and disbelief. Standing in his boxers was Itachi with bruises covering both arms and scratch marks across his back. A love bite if you could call it that was angrily displayed across the pale skin of Itachi's neck. Kisame went from horrified to angry in three seconds flat. He stormed over to Itachi and grabbed him by his already bruised arm.

Itachi cried out in shock and pain only to be roughly jerked against Kisame's chest. "So this is how you handle things? You dress like a whore and then you go out and what get yourself manhandled by just anyone? Who was he Itachi? Some guy you met on the street corner? Those are called hookers Itachi! Or were you the hooker? Was it you giving yourself to anyone who looked at you? Huh? Was it?" Kisame shouted, shoving Itachi away from him. Itachi stumbled and went to the floor on his already sore ass.

He cried out again from pain this time. Tears rushed down his face from shame, anger and embarrassment. He shook his head and swallowed thickly. "No, it wasn't like that." He said between sobs. Kisame huffed. "Really? It sure looks that way." He said. Itachi stared at the floor. "It was Kotetsu. I was with Kotetsu." Itachi said trying to redeem himself somehow but knowing he had just fallen shorter. Kisame glared harder at him. "You would have been better off with a prostitute." Kisame said and walked out the door.

He caught sight of Mikoto standing in the hall with a stricken expression on her face.


	31. Chapter 30

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 30

Mikoto stood in the hall watching as Kisame passed by. He was too angry to care weather she had heard their conversation now or not. He stormed down the stairs and went home feeling ill. Itachi had completely lost it. Kisame had hurt him by breaking up with him but he hadn't thought for a moment that Itachi would do something so reckless. Kisame swore he could also smell alcohol on the teens breath. Itachi was heading down a very dangerous rode.

Itachi picked himself up off the floor. He wiped angrily at the tears and turned towards his bed. He sat down carefully but still winced as the bed made contact with already sore muscles. Mikoto walked into the room and stared at her older son with concern. "Itachi, what is god's name is going on? What was all that about? Kotetsu was the boy you did the project with right? What did Kisame mean by you being a Hook-Who-what is going on?" She asked not even able to finish the words hooker or whore.

Itachi looked forlornly at his mom. He lowered his head to stop her from searching his face. He shook his head and let the tears slide once more. Mikoto walked over to the bed. She sat softly and placed her arms around Itachi's shoulders. He leaned into her and closed his eyes. He really screwed up. He just wasn't sure he was sorry about it. Kisame hurt him badly. He wanted to get even or just get passed it. Neither seemed to be working out right.

Mikoto stayed quiet but the questions burned in her mind. Itachi refused to answer her and she would let it rest for now. She couldn't help but wonder why Kisame cared so much but she thought it was probably a big brother sort of thing. He was trying to steer Itachi down the right path and Itachi had stumbled in the wrong direction. She would just have faith that Kisame could stop Itachi from going down the wrong road.

Itachi sat back and looked at his mom. "I'm sorry mom. I just can't talk about it right now." He said brokenly. She nodded. "I will leave it for now but whatever is happening, I hope you will figure it out and soon. I am worried Itachi." She said. She kissed his forehead and left the room. He was glad she hadn't said anything about the bruises. He was sure she had seen them. He KNEW she had. She wasn't blind and they stood out badly.

Kisame sat at the table and poured himself some Jack Daniels. He held the glass to his forehead and leaned against the edge of the table. What in the hell had he been thinking when he just dumped Itachi like that? He had been thinking Itachi was too young. Itachi WAS still too young. He just never expected such a grown up sort of move. If you could call it grown up. It had been rather high school of Itachi to do something like that but to have sex to ease your pain was something most adults did.

Kisame was about to take a drink of the alcohol when Itachi walked into his kitchen, now dressed but very casually. He wore sweats and an oversized T-shirt and no shoes. "You broke up with me. You didn't want me. I didn't know what to do after that. I was trying to find someone who wanted me. Kotetsu may not be the right guy but he at least wants me." Itachi said as tears coursed down his cheek. Kisame looked at Itachi incredulously.

"Kotetsu wants sex, Itachi. He doesn't give a damn about you. He didn't give a damn when that guy tried to rape you. He didn't give a damn when you were scared, or when you ran out into the dark. He didn't come looking for you. He didn't give a damn about you when he fucked you the first time. He didn't obviously care about you the second time he fucked you. He left bruises all over your arms, Itachi. He is scum. You need to see it before he leads you down a dark road that you can't come back from." Kisame said angrily.

"You don't care either!" Itachi shouted. He raised his hands in a dismissive manner. Kisame jumped up and walked to the spot Itachi was standing in. He grabbed Itachi's arms and winced when Itachi cried out in pain again. He loosened his grip a little. "That is what you think! I do care damn it. I want you Itachi but I am so afraid that you will regret being with me. I want you to be sure before we go that far. Kotetsu isn't the right decision and I think you know it." Kisame said hastily.

Itachi bowed his head for a second. He knew Kisame was right. He looked at Kisame with a renewed sense of determination. "I could never regret being with you, Kisame. I would be so happy if you and I were to ever be together." Itachi smiled sadly. Kisame's heart jumped at the look on Itachi's face. Kisame leaned down and captured Itachi's lips. He kissed him deeply and Itachi moaned. The sound went right to Kisame's groin. Kisame went to pull back and Itachi wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck. "Don't keep doing that Kisame. If you want me take me." Itachi said breathlessly.

Kisame picked Itachi up and Itachi wrapped his legs around Kisame's waist. Kisame carried Itachi up the stairs to his room and laid him on his bed. He eyed Itachi for what seemed like forever before Itachi brought him out of his trance. "Kisame please. Don't make me wait any more." Itachi said huskily. Again Kisame's groin tightened and his heart jumped in his chest. The look on Itachi's face was so pure and innocent that Kisame could have died for what he was about to do.

He knew Itachi had been there already and it angered him to think about someone as careless as Kotetsu laying even a finger on Itachi. Kisame vowed in his head that he would make this experience be the best Itachi has ever had. He slowly undressed Itachi feeling guilty as he did. He felt as though he were doing something so unforgivable that it would be punishable by death if anyone knew. He was sure Mikoto had questions but at least nothing had been revealed.

Itachi watched Kisame as he worked. He was already loving the way that Kisame took his time undressing him. Kotetsu had been way to fast and hadn't been gentle at all. Kisame was slow and gentle and he looked Itachi over with appreciation and awe. Kisame looked at Itachi's body as if it were made of the most beautiful material in the world. He loved the paleness and the way that little goose bumps broke out over the skin as Kisame glided his hands over it.

Itachi reached up and pulled Kisame's shirt off of him slowly as Kisame had done to him a moment before. Kisame pulled up and let Itachi slide the material off of him. Itachi eyed the flesh of Kisame's chest and abs and was blown a way by the fully developed body of his older soon to be lover. Kisame smiled softly at Itachi as he eyed the man above him. Itachi looked like a kid in a candy store who had just discovered a new flavor of his favorite candy.

Itachi shyly raised his fingers and let them glide over Kisame's sculpted abs. He shivered at the feel of the rippling muscles beneath his touch. Kisame too shivered as his groin tightened more from the soft caresses of his younger counterpart. Itachi looked at Kisame's pants and blushed. He was about to see what all of his fantasies had not been able to reveal. He reached out and unbuttoned the clasp of Kisame's pants and brushed his fingers over those beautiful abs. Kisame groaned as once again his groin tightened.

He would explode if this kept up. Kisame stepped back and slid out of his blue jeans. Itachi stayed glued to the lower half of Kisame's body as more of his underwear was exposed. Itachi swallowed thickly as the briefs were exposed showing how big of a package Kisame hid beneath those tight blue jeans. The briefs did nothing to hide the now bulging member and Itachi felt a thrill run down his spine. Kisame stepped back up to the bed to his younger lover to be.

He kissed Itachi's lips and then trailed feather light kisses down his neck to one of his pert nipples. Itachi gasped at the feeling. It was like nothing he had felt. Kotetsu hadn't really done much but fuck him. He had done a little foreplay but it was nothing compared to this. Kisame circled the bud with his tongue causing a sigh of pleasure to escape Itachi's lips. Kisame ran his hand lightly over Itachi's bare thigh and stopped at the leg of Itachi's boxers. Itachi was so hard that he felt like he was about to cum from the sheer pleasure of Kisame's kisses and touches.

Itachi pressed his groin closer to Kisame's hand. He was so close that he could taste it. Kisame didn't disappoint the younger boy. He wrapped his hand around Itachi's groin through his boxers and gave a light squeeze. Itachi thrust his hips up and moaned loudly. Kisame smiled at Itachi and gave him a soft wet kiss on the lips. Itachi tried to kiss back but his body was out of control with pleasure. He couldn't think straight and all he could do was lean into Kisame's hands.

Kisame released Itachi and Itachi gave a soft protest. "Hold on a second, okay? I am going to make it better." He said with a sensual whisper. Itachi nodded eagerly but still tried to get his body into Kisame's hands again. It felt incredible and he wanted more. Kisame slid the thin material of Itachi's boxers off of him. Itachi felt the cool air touch his member and he shivered. He gave Kisame a pleading look and spread his legs apart for Kisame to give him more of that wonderful pleasure.

Kisame smiled and slid his hand around Itachi's weeping member. He stroked lightly not wanting to set the younger male off before time. Itachi seemed to be pleased by the soft strokes for now. Kisame continued to run his free hand over Itachi's body. He loved the soft feeling of the smooth skin. Itachi pressed his body against every touch. After a minute or two, Kisame released Itachi and turned him over onto his stomach. Itachi groaned as his hardened erection pressed into the bed.

Kisame began rubbing his hands over Itachi's back. He rubbed his shoulders and then his spine. He slid down to the younger boys' sides. He kneaded the flesh and then went lower. Itachi's butt was perfect. It was exactly as Kisame had pictured it from all the times he had stared at him in his tight pants. Kisame leaned down and kissed a trail from Itachi's neck to his tailbone. Itachi shivered in excitement and thrust his butt up to meet Kisame's hand as it rubbed against the soft flesh.

Kisame placed a kiss on one cheek and then the other. A moan rushed out of Itachi and Kisame was all to obliged to keep them coming. He slid his hand between Itachi's legs and rubbed against Itachi's balls. Itachi panted as the pleasure doubled. He loved the feel of Kisame's hands on his testicles. Kisame reached over and grabbed lubrication from the side table. He put a small amount on his finger and began to rub it over Itachi's entrance. Itachi pushed against Kisame's finger as he rubbed.

Kisame circled the entrance for a while trying to loosen the abused muscles. He could tell Itachi was in pain from Kotetsu's animal ways. It made Kisame sick to think about that sad excuse for a human being doing that to Itachi. He wanted to find the kid and break all of his limbs. He shook his head and focused back on Itachi and making this as good as it could be. He pressed against the opening and Itachi moaned. He pressed a little further and Itachi gasped in pleasure.

He pushed the finger in to the second knuckle and Itachi cried out and pushed back onto the finger as hard as he could. So far so good. Kisame pulled it out and lubed up two fingers this time. He began his routine again of circling and then pressing. Itachi seemed to love the feel of two fingers pressed into him. He again shoved back against them and cried out as Kisame's fingers hit his prostate. Kisame smiled at Itachi as the raven dug his fingers into the blankets for support.

Kisame repeated the process with the third finger and got more of the same pleasured cries until they were all in. Itachi winced and tensed up only to cry out in pain. Kisame removed his fingers and pulled Itachi to him. He brushed the tear that escaped away from Itachi's face. "We can stop if you want. Don't think we have to continue." Kisame said as he rocked the Uchiha against him. Itachi looked at Kisame. "No I want to be with you. I am just a little sore." He said guiltily. Kisame looked away.

"You make it better. I haven't felt like this. I love the way you make me feel and the way you take so much time with me. Would you mind taking a little more until I am okay?" Itachi asked uncertainly. Kisame hugged Itachi. "Of course not. I will give you anything you need." Kisame said. Itachi smiled and leaned up to kiss his older boyfriend. Kisame laid Itachi back on the bed on his back. Itachi spread his legs and gave Kisame a look that said he could continue.

Kisame began again with one finger and then two. He stayed with the two for a little bit to let Itachi get used to them. Itachi was in heaven by the time Kisame added the third one. This time Kisame watched Itachi's face for any signs of discomfort. There were none. Kisame removed his briefs and Itachi was impressed by the size of Kisame's member. Kisame smiled as Itachi reached out to give it a squeeze. Kisame thrust his member further into Itachi's hand. Itachi smiled.

Kisame reached for the lube. Itachi took it from his hands and spread the lube over Kisame's member. Kisame had to keep his head so he wouldn't begin thrusting into Itachi's hand. He was so turned on. He could see Itachi was having similar difficulties. The younger male's member was as erect as it could get and the tip was purple from the strain. Soon though they would both get what they wanted. Itachi lay back and spread his legs once more. He gave Kisame the most come hither look that Kisame almost lost it.

Kisame slowly and carefully entered Itachi. He pressed and pulled out and then pressed and pulled out until Itachi was relaxed enough to take him in fully. Kisame did everything slow until he heard the commands to go faster or deeper or harder. Itachi loved every single second of their lovemaking. That to him was what it was. Kotetsu had done nothing to make Itachi feel comfortable and he had done nothing to earn it. Kisame was the master of his body, mind and soul. They came together and apart several more times before both exploded in complete release.

Itachi released onto his and Kisame's stomach's as Kisame released deep inside of Itachi. Kisame slowly and carefully pulled out of his young lover. Itachi lay back slowly on the bed trying to catch his breath. Kisame got up and went to the bathroom for a moment. He came back with a towel and wiped himself and Itachi off and then crawled into bed with Itachi. He pulled the younger male into his arms and covered them both with blankets. Itachi curled up against Kisame's body and let Kisame rub his back and play with his hair.

Kisame held Itachi against him as tight as possible without hurting his younger lover. He was in such a state of bliss that nothing could ruin it. Itachi clung to him and Kisame offered as much support and warmth as he could. They both began to doze as the clock in the hall chimed 6:00 pm. Kisame began to sit up and Itachi pulled him down. "'Tachi your mom is going to be wondering where you are for dinner." He said softly. Itachi shook his head stubbornly. "I don't care. Call her and tell her I am staying here for dinner and that I am staying the night." Itachi said tiredly.

Kisame thought for a moment. "Okay but if you and I get caught. I am moving to another continent to escape your dad." He said. Itachi giggled. "Okay, sounds good." He said and continued his dozing. Kisame reached for the phone and then settled himself back under his young lover. Itachi clung to him once more. Mikoto answered the phone and was delighted to hear that Itachi was eating dinner and staying the night at Kisame's. "I hope everything is getting better with Itachi, he has got me so worried." She said.

"I promise to straighten him out." Kisame said and hung up. Itachi smiled against Kisame's shoulder. Kisame smiled back. He allowed himself to drift with Itachi in his arms and both of them found sleep within the hour. By 8:00 they were in the shower and Kisame was washing the Uchiha down and trying to keep his hands off of his younger sexy lover. Itachi had other ideas and they ended up doing it again in the shower. They dried off and ate and then settled in the living room for a little while kissing and talking. "You have to promise me that this crap with Kotetsu is over, Itachi." Kisame said seriously.

Itachi nodded. "It is. I swear it. I was so lost without you that I did stupid things but now that we are together and we have made love I know its real and you are the only thing I care about." Itachi said with conviction. Kisame picked up Itachi and carried him into the bedroom. He slid Itachi into the bed and crawled in beside him. They tangled themselves around each other and fell into a long peaceful sleep. Unknown to them that things were going to take a sour turn.


	32. Chapter 31

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 31

"You can't be serious!" Itachi protested. Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "When you said you wanted to discuss something with me I thought it was about my permit or something. Not moving me to another continent." Itachi panicked. "It's a good opportunity and with the way you have been acting lately it might straighten you out." Fugaku said. Itachi crossed his arms defiantly.

"So you're punishing me?" Itachi asked. "No honey, we thought that you would be excited about this." Mikoto said in confusion. "All of my friends are here. Plus there's Tobi and Madara and Sasuke. I don't want to leave them." Itachi said grasping at any reason to keep him here with Kisame.

"You can make new friends there." Mikoto said. Itachi shook his head angrily and rushed out of the house and over to Kisame's. It was a good thing that it was now the weekend. It had been Friday yesterday and two days since he and Kisame had made love. Now he needed to see Kisame desperately. Itachi rushed through Kisame's door in a state of distress as tears rushed down his cheeks. Kisame had just returned from the garage when Itachi practically tackled the older male.

"Itachi what's the matter?" Kisame asked in concern. Itachi sniffled and huffed trying to get his breath back. "Kisame, my parents want to send me to America for a year. I can't leave you. I won't go to America for a year or a day for that matter." Itachi said in a choked voice. Kisame's heart almost stopped beating. If Itachi went to America he would no doubt lose his young lover forever. Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi and held him close. There had to be away to change Fugaku's mind.

Kisame lifted Itachi's head and kissed the boy deeply and softly. Itachi clung to Kisame as if his life depended on it. Mikoto walked up on to Kisame's back porch and was about to knock on the door when she looked through the small window and witnessed Kisame's very intimate kiss with her older son. Her first initial thought was to rush in and break the two up immediately. Instead she remained frozen in place unsure of what to do about this recent development. She finally left and went back home in numbed shock.

Kisame pulled away to look at his young lover. "We will think of a way to keep you here. I don't know what exactly but I will do anything to keep you with me, Itachi." Kisame said as he brushed a tear from Itachi's cheek. Itachi smiled and nodded. "I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be with you." Itachi said thickly. Kisame nodded.

"I can't live without you either, love." He said and pulled Itachi back into his arms and picked him up. He carried him into the living room where the shades were drawn and no one could see them as they kissed and touched each other in intimate places. Kisame knew he would fight tooth and nail to keep Itachi here because if he couldn't he would be lost and completely broken if he couldn't stop Fugaku.

Itachi stayed for a couple of hours just loving being in Kisame's arms on the couch. No matter what Kisame did to Itachi it felt like the first time every time. He reluctantly crawled off the couch out of Kisame's arms and headed for the door. He looked back and got a smile from Kisame. He smiled back and walked out the door. He had to make his father change his mind. He walked into his own house feeling heavy hearted and just a bit depressed.

Mikoto met him in the kitchen and he looked away from her guiltily. He had acted like a baby and ran away when things got too tough. Now he felt stupid for not staying to listen and maybe find a solution to the problem. "I'm sorry mom. I know you guys mean well but I can't leave." He pleaded. She looked at the floor for a moment. "Itachi I think we need to talk." She said and motioned for the table. His father was most likely in his home office and trying to come up with a way to make Itachi go regardless.

"What do we need to talk about now? Have you decided to send me to another planet now too?" He asked sarcastically. Mikoto pursed her lips and then took a breath. "It's about you and Kisame." She said and searched his face for any idea that he knew what she meant. At first he panicked. There was no way she could know about them. They had been careful hadn't they? So he chose to play the ignorance card. "What do you mean?" He asked giving just the right amount of innocence.

She smiled softly at him. "I think you know what I mean. I saw you two in Kisame's kitchen this afternoon. I seen him kissing you and you were kissing him back. Now my question to you is what the hell are you thinking?" Itachi turned ghostly pale and thought he might throw up right on the spot. He began to get up and run like the coward he had become when she grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry for my choice of words. I am in shock still. But, I need to know how far this has gone with you two." She said seriously.

Itachi felt the tears prickling at his eyes and looked down so she wouldn't see them. "I love him, mom. He loves me too. I know you don't approve but you don't understand how it is between us. He is so good to me and I am so much better when I am with him." He said with conviction. He was now crying and tears were rolling down Mikoto's cheeks as well. "All of the things I did that were not my usual behavior were because I thought I had lost him. I reacted to him hurting me and I did stupid things." Itachi said brushing at the tears hastily.

"He hurt you and you are allowing him to kiss you and pull you in again?" She asked trying to make sense of it. "No it's not like that. He broke up with me once because he thought I was too young for him. He still thinks that but he loves me anyway. I love him mom. I can't be without him. It will be the death of both of us." Itachi said firmly. Mikoto sighed. "Itachi, have you two….gone to…have you been more intimate than a kiss?" She asked with a blush.

Itachi didn't lie and he didn't hesitate. "Yes, we've made love mom. Its how I know it is real for both of us." He said a little harsher than he had intended. Mikoto fell silent and Itachi stood to go to his room. Before he left he turned to her. "I know you will tell dad about this but I hope you put in a good word for me before you let him make my life's decisions. He turned and walked out of the kitchen and ran to his room to lock himself in and try to keep from having heart failure.

Mikoto got up and walked out the kitchen door. She walked next door and knocked on the door. Kisame opened the door and gave her a genuine smile. Mikoto walked in without so much as a word. She turned to Kisame and slapped him across the face. He took a stunned step back and was about to ask what was going on when she held up her hand. "I know about you and Itachi." She said holding up her hand a little higher when Kisame paled and was about to jump in with apologies and anything under the sun that might save his ass now.

"First of all he is fifteen. Second of all he is my son and I will not tolerate him getting hurt by you or anyone. I can't believe that the two of you thought you could pull this off without getting caught eventually. Now you should be glad it was me and not his father who found out. I will go much easier on you then Fugaku would. Number one do not ever treat him poorly. Number two If I ever find out you hurt my son I will personally castrate you Kisame. Number three you damned well better love my son and not just be using him as your little toy." She said vehemently.

Kisame blinked three, four, five times trying to understand what was happening here. "Well do you?" She asked. Kisame might as well have been dumb for all he was getting out of this. "Kisame! Do you love my son?" She asked again. "What? Yes! I love him. With every fiber of my being I love him but aren't you here to break us up and tell me to stay the hell away from him? Aren't you going to call the police and have me arrested?" Kisame asked suspiciously.

Mikoto walked out to the kitchen. She looked around a moment. "Do you have any hard liquor?" She asked. Kisame was about to go insane with the insanity of the situation. He walked to his cupboard and opened it. He pulled out the bottle of Jack Daniels he always seem to have on hand. "Pour me a drink will you?" She asked. He obeyed and handed her the goblet. He kept the bottle for himself because something told him he was going to need it.

Mikoto sat at the table and took a big swig of the whiskey. She shuddered as the alcohol burned all the way down. "I am allowing you to be with my son on some conditions. Are you ready to hear them?" She asked looking at him sternly. Kisame managed a nod that may have passed for one. "Alright. Itachi is happy lately. I believe it is because of you. He hasn't been acting out as badly lately. Promise me you will take care of my baby at all cost, Kisame." She said with pleading eyes.

"I promise. I will never let anything happen to him." Kisame said firmly. "Well I know some things have happened previously and I can't help but wonder how much you had to do with that." She said a little accusatorily. Kisame bowed his head. "I promise that nothing will happen now or in the future to cause Itachi that much trouble or pain again." Kisame vowed. Mikoto nodded and took another long swig of the fiery drink. "If you could marry my son would you?" Mikoto asked. Kisame smiled. "In a heartbeat." He replied.

Mikoto smiled and then let a small laugh slip out. The tension was easing with the alcohol and Kisame was grateful. "Keep my baby happy and safe." She said and stood up. She finished the drink and placed the glass on the counter. "I'm glad it's you, Kisame. I am happy it's you." She said and walked out the door. Kisame let the shivers run down his spine that he had been holding in. He thought she was going to kill him. He was unsure how to react to all of this at the moment.

Itachi walked through his front door seconds after his mother exited Kisame's back door. Kisame almost gave a hysterical laugh. Itachi gave him a strange look before rushing towards him. "Kisame, my mom-Itachi your mom Knows! They said at the same time. Now they stood eyeing each other in shock and fear. "What did she say to you?" Kisame asked. "She asked if we had made love." Itachi said turning red in the cheeks.

Kisame nodded and ran his hands through his hair. "How did you know that my mom knew?" Itachi asked suspiciously. "She was just here. She had a drink with me." Itachi about fainted. His mother never cussed and she didn't drink hard liquor. She obviously was trying to cope with the outcome of this. "What did she say?" Itachi asked fearfully. Kisame walked over and took Itachi in his arms. He kissed the raven haired boy deeply once more.

"She said she was going to let me be with you because I make you happy and all I have to do is keep you safe and never hurt you." Kisame said softly. Itachi stood in total shock. "There's no way she said that. I can't see her letting us be together. It doesn't make sense." Itachi said. Kisame gave a shrug. "You think it's a lie or something? Do you think she is trying to test us by being on our side with this?" Kisame asked.

Itachi bit his lip in thought. "I don't think she is playing us but I don't get why she would be okay with this. I just wonder why." Itachi mused. Kisame smiled. "Well now that I have permission to love you from at least one of your parents. I am going to do just that. No power in the verse could stop me." Kisame said kissing Itachi's neck. Itachi smiled and rolled his eyes. "You watch way too much Television." Kisame mumbled an agreement.


	33. Chapter 32

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 32

Mikoto had been great for the two lovers the passed week. She had found several reasons for Itachi to see Kisame. It felt wrong to have Mikoto keeping their secret but they were eternally grateful to her for it all the same. Itachi was deliriously happy. His grades remained high and his obedience was exceptional. Mikoto dropped hints here and there to Fugaku that maybe Itachi would be better off staying in Japan rather than going to America. Fugaku still refused to budge on the matter.

Mikoto began looking for ways to change her husbands mind while Itachi began making plans to disappear if things should go in the wrong direction for the two. Kisame was terrified of Fugaku finding out and began wondering what he would do if it came down to losing Itachi or betraying everything and everyone he cared about to keep his younger lover at his side. Oh how love made people do desperate things. Kisame felt his mother hanging over him like a dark cloud beating it in to his head to do the right thing.

The right thing to do would be to break up with Itachi, sell his house and cut all ties with the Uchiha's before he could do more damage. He of course was beyond doing the right thing. He had fallen for a fifteen year old boy and made the fifteen year old boy fall back without even trying and now he had obligations to that boy. Kisame had done something that his mother would have never forgiven him for and now he had to see it through. He loved Itachi no matter how wrong it was.

Kisame closed his laptop and sat back on his couch. He had been researching some things for a while. A week to be exact. A question that Mikoto had asked him was still ringing in his head. "If you could marry my son, would you?" He had answered yes without hesitation and now he was looking into it. He had to find a way to keep Itachi. He may have found a way but it would be risky. He sighed and closed his eyes. He wished they could go back a week before Mikoto had found out.

He looked over to the chair where Itachi was sitting quietly doing his homework. He had forgotten how quiet the Uchiha could be. He eyed the young male, taking in the steady focused look on the younger males face. The black hair he loved to touch was draped over Itachi's shoulder in its usual ponytail. Kisame had come to love everything about this boy. He loved how small the boys frame was and how he felt in his arms. He loved the noises he could get from the raven haired male.

When they had made love again last night, Itachi had cried after. Kisame of course had panicked thinking he had done something wrong. Itachi had smiled and said "you make me feel real." Kisame had questioned the meaning behind it but never got an answer due to the fact that Itachi had fallen asleep as soon as the words had left his lips. Kisame now watched Itachi flip through pages of his book hell bent on finding an answer to his problem while Kisame desperately worked on theirs.

Itachi looked up as if feeling Kisame's eyes on him. He smiled and went to look back down when Kisame motioned for him to come to him. Itachi gratefully threw the book on the floor and crawled into Kisame's lap. Kisame kissed Itachi deeply causing a soft moan to come out of Itachi. Kisame loved it when Itachi did this. Kisame pulled away and looked at Itachi. "If I asked you to marry me what would you say?" Kisame asked seriously.

Itachi blinked a couple of times as if he wasn't sure Kisame was serious or not. When he realized he was he smiled. "I would say yes in a heartbeat." I want us to get married and be together forever Kisame. I can't imagine life without you." Itachi said seriously. Kisame smiled back. He held Itachi close to him as his mind began to work out the scenario in his head. The phone rang and Kisame picked up Itachi to move him off of his lap. He rushed to the kitchen to answer the phone.

Itachi noticed Kisame's laptop sitting on the couch and opened the lid. Kisame had googled marriage to minors and where it was legal for two males to wed. He had found a place that it was legal to marry without both parents consent. They would have to have one legal guardians signature and the minor would have to stay in school until legal age. Itachi was ecstatic at reading this and began to work things out in his own head as Kisame hung up the phone.

He entered the room and was taken to the floor by Itachi who dived off the couch onto him. "You did it Kisame! You found a way for us to be together legally and you made it to where my dad can't send me away!" Itachi said excitedly. Kisame held up a hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa Itachi. First we aren't married and second it is just an idea. We would have to convince your mom to betray your dad which is wrong and we would have to fly there only for it to possibly be ignored here as legal." Kisame said.

Itachi frowned. It was just like Kisame to kick him in the gut while he was happy. He crawled off of Kisame and returned to his chair to ignore the older male. Kisame sighed. "Hey, I didn't say we didn't stand a chance. I am just saying there are a lot of things to go wrong with this scenario. Give me some time to come up with a good plan okay?" Kisame asked hopefully. Itachi grumbled something under his breath and Kisame sighed once more. This was getting them nowhere fast.

Mikoto got up from the computer. She had spent the last few hours researching marriage to minors and where it was legal. There were catches. She would have to betray Fugaku to make it happen and then there was a possibility that it wouldn't even be recognized as legal in this country. She sighed and poured a cup of coffee in the kitchen. She would find a loop hole and make it to where Fugaku wouldn't be able to take Itachi away from Kisame.

It was going to be risky at best. She would have to own up to the consequences but if her child was happy that was all that mattered to her. She smiled and left the room. She needed to call their lawyer and ask him some questions about gay marriage and marriage to minors. She was being rather naughty but for once she felt excited instead of ashamed. It was time she stood up to the plate. Especially now when her son needed her.

Itachi sprawled on his bed. He had been at Kisame's all afternoon and now he had come home for dinner. He hoped that nothing would get mentioned about him going to visit his aunt and uncle in America again during dinner. He hoped it would just go away and he would be spared. His mood had been dampened by talk of it and Kisame had pretty much shot down the marriage idea. Why did things have to be so hard? He skulked downstairs to dinner when his mom called him and was surprised to find his father wasn't at the table.

"Dad?" He asked. His mom smiled. "He had some things to take care of at the office and Sasuke is at Naruto's for dinner." She said. He sighed in relief. He would be spared some pain and misery tonight at least. "Honey, I have something to talk to you and Kisame about so I invited Kisame over tonight if that's okay." She said hopefully. Itachi shot her a smile. "Of course it is. What is it you want to talk to us about?" Itachi asked curiously. Mikoto smiled mischievously. "You'll see soon enough." She said and set the table for three.


	34. Chapter 33

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 33

Kisame and Itachi sat down to dinner and eagerly awaited Mikoto's news. She sat across from the two males with a look on her face that clearly said 'I know something you don't know.' Itachi's stomach did a flip flop like motion as he wondered what she was up to. "Okay, so I have done some research. I believe I have found a way to stop Fugaku from sending Itachi anywhere." She said with a bright smile. She knew she would have to be deceptive towards the father of her children but she felt he left her little choice.

She loved the man but he could be ruthless. He would have Itachi on a plane as far away from Kisame as he could by tomorrow. So she knew she was going to have to work fast. "Okay so I met with my lawyer today. I wanted to know what it would take in order for you to marry Itachi legally as a minor. The lawyer said that it would require both mine and Fugaku's signatures to do it. Now what I am thinking is this. Kisame you would be in no way responsible for Itachi unless Fugaku finds out about the two of you." Mikoto said.

"So you're saying that you want me to marry Itachi but not be responsible for him?" Kisame asked trying to make sense of it. Mikoto nodded. "Yes. You would marry Itachi and he would still be living at home and going to school like normal but if Fugaku found out about the two of you he wouldn't be able to make Itachi leave because you would have guardianship over Itachi. All I am saying is there is no reason to tell Fugaku anything that he doesn't need to know right now." Mikoto said.

Itachi couldn't believe it. His mom was willing to risk her own marriage to see that Kisame and Itachi could be together. "Mom, are you sure about this? What if this all blows up? Dad would never forgive you." Itachi said. Mikoto looked at Itachi sternly. "Itachi, I have done everything that a good wife does for years for your father. I have done nothing to ever make your father unhappy. I am not out to hurt your father but when it comes to my sons he will give me what I want or it will be consequential." She said.

Itachi smiled. He felt a little less guilty but he still wondered if this was such a good idea. "You said that dad would have to sign the papers too." Itachi reminded her. She smiled. "You leave that to me. I will get those papers signed. I just need to know that you two are willing to fight for each other. Otherwise end it now and cut your losses." She said firmly. Itachi and Kisame both shook there heads. "No we will do anything to stay together. We love each other and it means the world to us that you are doing this for us." Kisame said.

Mikoto smiled. She stood up and kissed both boys cheeks. Mikoto left the room leaving the boys' to ponder the aftermath. They were getting married. "Holy crap. We are going to be married." Itachi said. Kisame nodded numbly. "Kisame are you sure you want this?" Itachi asked fearfully now. Kisame smiled. "Itachi I want this more than anything." He said pulling Itachi over to his lap.

"My mom must have realized that my dad wasn't going to change his mind and send me to America anyway. That's why she went to such lengths to keep me here." Itachi mused. Kisame nodded. "Your dad is a stubborn guy. He will no doubt kill me when it comes out that not only am I having sex with his son that I married his son. I don't think he will be so quick to shake my hand after that." Kisame said. Itachi thought he noted a hint of sadness in Kisame's tone.

"You really love my dad don't you?" Itachi asked. Kisame nodded. "Your dad is the first man who has ever been a strong influence in my life. If it wasn't for him I would have dropped out of college and sold the house. He made it all possible for me." Kisame said fondly. Itachi nodded. "I know he will be upset but I think in time he could come to understand and accept you as a son the way he used to. Besides we aren't married yet. You could change your mind if you want." Itachi said softly.

"No way. You are worth every burned bridge and every scrutiny in the world." Kisame said. Itachi smiled. "Yeah so are you." He said. Kisame kissed Itachi's lips and held the teen against him. He was so happy right now that no words could describe it. Itachi too felt as though his heart would burst from so much happiness. He still couldn't help but feel he was dooming his parent's marriage though.

The next night Mikoto sat at the table and finished making the dinner rolls. She got up to pull the meatloaf out of the oven and turned around almost running into Fugaku. "Oh!" She cried out as she almost flung it on him. He caught it and sat it on the counter. He turned to her and took her in his arms. "That was a close one." He said. She smiled. "Yes it was but there you were my knight in shining armor." She said playfully. Fugaku kissed her cheek and she ruffled his hair. "Dinner is almost ready." She said.

He nodded and left to wash up. She had a moment of guilt but pushed it away as she looked at the family portrait on the wall. She would move mountains to keep those smiles in place. The table was set and dinner was carried to the table while Sasuke washed up and Itachi and Kisame came into the house. They parted ways to make it look good and Itachi went to help his mom while Kisame went to talk to Fugaku. Fugaku took Kisame's hand in his and asked him how work was going.

"It's going great. I am getting out of the lab and into the field. Sometimes I don't understand how some of these people expect to get away with some of these murders but there is no shortage of crime." Kisame said. Fugaku nodded in agreement. "I am glad to hear you are moving up." He said with a smile. Kisame smiled back. "It is nice to be needed in the field. I have to say it is a little unnerving to be out there at times though." He said shaking his head.

Fugaku nodded again. "I can only imagine. Its good money but not such a great job having to find who killed someone." Fugaku said. Kisame nodded. "No, indeed its not." He said. Mikoto called them to the dinner and they joined the two younger Uchiha's at the table. They began talking about their days and Fugaku focused on Sasuke's the most. Sasuke had practiced at the batting cage all afternoon. He loved baseball and he was a great player. Fugaku seen a future in professional baseball with this one.

Of course Sasuke played for the sport of it not for the future. He had no intentions of going professional and hoped when the time came he could convince his father that he wanted to go to law school instead. He would worry about that time when it came. Fugaku brought up the America trip and Itachi and Kisame both tensed. Sasuke began grumbling about how Itachi was always the special one. He complained that he should be the one going to America.

Mikoto agreed that it would be more feasible for Sasuke to go. Fugaku of course shot that down in a heart beat. "Also Itachi I wanted to get your permit done before that. However I am swamped so I was wondering if maybe you could help Itachi get it, Kisame." Fugaku said. Kisame smiled. "I would love too. I have time this coming weekend. I will help him study and get ready for the written." Kisame said. Fugaku nodded and smiled in approval. Kisame bit his lip trying to keep from arguing about Itachi going to America.

He however knew to keep his mouth shut because if he ruined Mikoto's plan she would most likely kill him. He had seen the woman drink Jack Daniels straight and not shutter. That was a strong woman who he wasn't about to cross. Mikoto turned the conversation to her gardening. She was telling Fugaku about the marigold's she had seen. He began to argue with her about flowers and the rest of dinner went smoothly. Itachi and Sasuke helped clear the table and brought in desert. The trip to America wasn't mentioned the rest of the night.

It wouldn't be an issue soon anyway if Mikoto played her cards right. Kisame was confident it would happen and Itachi was relieved that he would never have to part from his matured lover.


	35. Chapter 34

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 34

Tobi threw himself into Zetsu's arms. It had been too long since they were together and Zetsu's mom couldn't have left soon enough. They were at their usual meeting spot and Zetsu couldn't keep his hands off of Tobi. Tobi mewled and moaned as Zetsu ran his hands all over Tobi's body. They were both panting and feeling the pressure. Literally. It felt as if they might explode if they had to wait any longer.

Zetsu was first to rid Tobi of his jacket and then shirt. He eyed Tobi's bare skin with predatory satisfaction. Tobi cried out as Zetsu bit down on Tobi's neck. Zetsu sucked and then released the skin reluctantly. Leaving a hickey wouldn't be a good thing but he was too deep to care. Tobi struggled with Zetsu's shirt trying to get it over his boyfriend's head while his boyfriend still had a hold of him. It wasn't easy but Zetsu finally let go.

He immediately grabbed Tobi and yanked him back to him kissing him deeply and pressing their groins together. Need and desperation made it hard to focus. Zetsu reached down and with skilled fingers undid the clasp of Tobi's pants with one hand. He immediately began pushing the clothing off of Tobi wanting to get the boy as bare as the day he was born. Tobi whimpered as Zetsu accidentally brushed his hand against his erect member. Zetsu smiled and kissed Tobi apologetically.

A moment later Tobi was kicking his clothes away and reaching for Zetsu's pants. This was taking too long and Tobi thought he might cum before they ever got to the sex. He let Zetsu know this by yanking his pants down frantically. Zetsu helped him and soon they were both naked and ready for the moment they had been denied for too long. Zetsu picked up Tobi and laid him on the hood of his car. He placed three fingers in front of Tobi's lips and Tobi didn't have to be told what to do.

He covered them in saliva and spread his legs eagerly as Zetsu removed them from his lips. Zetsu slid his fingers down to Tobi's entrance and pressed two in at the same time. Tobi winced and then cried out from the pleasure of having his prostate rubbed. He threw his head back and bit his lip trying to concentrate on not coming too soon. Zetsu immediately entered the third and began stretching his younger lover as much as possible.

Tobi almost cried when Zetsu removed his fingers. He wanted to feel that blissful fall. Zetsu rubbed Tobi's thigh and spoke soft words of comfort to him. A moment later Zetsu entered Tobi and began a soft easy rhythm. It didn't last long as Tobi began grabbing Zetsu's hips and making him slam into him. Before long they were thrusting into each other frantically trying to reach perfection.

Zetsu wrapped his hand around Tobi's member and pumped him while he thrust deeply into his teen lover. Moans emitted between the two mingling and blending until you couldn't tell who was who. Tobi came as Zetsu reached down to kiss him. Zetsu kept thrusting in and out doing his best to keep Tobi moaning. A few minutes went by and Tobi came a second time making Zetsu fall over the edge with him this time. Sweat poured off both of their bodies and they were covered in Tobi's juices.

Zetsu pulled out and helped Tobi off the car. The one thing that they loved most about this place was the small lake that adorned the place. They walked unsteadily to the waters edge and leaned down to clean up. Tobi was still gasping for air as Zetsu wet a t-shirt and turned to wash off Tobi. Tobi smiled and kissed Zetsu. Zetsu pulled Tobi onto his lap and held him against him while the sun was setting. This was the part they hated the most. The goodbye at the end of a perfect day.

Sasori sat on the couch watching a movie with Deidara. He handed Deidara the popcorn bowl and smiled when he noticed that Deidara had butter on his chin. He leaned forward and licked it off of Deidara's chin making Deidara giggle. The popcorn bowl was dumped on the floor a moment later as Deidara climbed on top of Sasori. They made out and groped each other every where they could reach. Sasori checked the time and sighed.

Deidara pouted. He knew what that meant. He had to go home and Sasori would be here. It so wasn't fair. He only wished he were older so he could be here whenever he wanted. Sasori pressed him back on to the couch and stood up. "Sasoriiii, un. I don't want to go home. Can't I just stay here with you, un?" He whined. Sasori snorted. "I would love to see that. Your mother would kill me if she knew what I did with you when you were here. Let alone if you stayed the night. You would be in my bed doing things that you shouldn't." Sasori said with a laugh.

Deidara pouted and followed Sasori to the door. They kissed goodbye and Sasori kicked Deidara out before the blonde's mother could put out an APB on her missing son. Sasori turned around and stared at the popcorn now covering the floor. He sighed and headed for the kitchen. A moment later he was back carrying his dust buster. He sucked up the popcorn and wiped the butter from the carpet the best he could. He returned to the kitchen and emptied the little vacuum in the trash can.

He smiled at the memory of how the popcorn had ended up on the floor in the first place. He hung up his dust buster and went to leave the kitchen. His phone rang making him jump. He answered it quickly trying to save face even if no one had seen it. "Hello?" He said in to the mouth piece. "Hi, Sasori. This is Deidara's mom. I was wanting to ask you a very important question. I have to go out of town for a couple of weeks. I was wondering if it would be possible for Deidara to stay with you. I wouldn't ask but I have no one else to take him for me." Deidara's mom explained.

A thousand dirty thoughts ran through Sasori's head at what two weeks could possibly bring. He was so lost in thought that she asked if he was still there. "Oh, yes. I am still here. I was just thinking about something. _Banging your son through the bed for two weeks. _It's no problem. I would be glad to help." He said with a perverted smile. "Oh, that's great! Deidara seems to be doing so much better these days since he has been hanging out with you. I think you are a good influence on him." Deidara's mom said with excitement.

Sasori almost swallowed his tongue for a second. A good influence indeed. "I am very fond of your son. He is a great kid." Sasori said trying not to make a face at the word kid. Deidara's mom laughed again and thanked him once more. He hung up after the goodbye and then immediately began fantasizing about a blond naked in his bed for two whole weeks. Okay so at some point Deidara would have to put on clothes to go to school. But then he would be right back with Sasori and hopefully in his bed once more. Two weeks of nothing but bliss. Sasori was so excited he almost couldn't stand it.

Kakuzu picked up Hidan's dinner plate and put it on the counter. Hidan hadn't eaten much and had run to the bathroom to throw up. Kakuzu imagined it was probably the flu. He could hear the water running in the bathroom and went to check on his ward/lover. He found Hidan standing dizzily at the sink washing his mouth out. Kakuzu rubbed Hidan's back and tried to comfort him. Heat radiated from Hidan's skin causing Kakuzu to frown. He took out the thermometer and placed it in Hidan's ear.

It beeped and readout 102.4. Kakuzu grimaced as Hidan leaned against his older lover. Kakuzu held the teen against him for a moment before picking up the smaller boy and carrying him into his room. He laid Hidan on his bed and set about undressing the teen. Hidan's face was flushed with fever and he looked so tired. Kakuzu dressed Hidan in some light pajamas and left the room to get him some aspirin. He returned a few moments later with the aspirin and some ice water. Hidan took them without complaint but made a face as nausea hit once more.

He managed to keep the pills down and began to fall asleep. He moaned as his muscles ached badly. Kakuzu whispered to him that he would be back in a moment and went to turn off the lights and lock the doors. He returned and stripped down to crawl in bed with Hidan. Hidan rolled over towards Kakuzu and Kakuzu held him in his arms. He rubbed Hidan's back and his arms and legs to ease the ache of the illness. Moments later Hidan was sound asleep in Kakuzu's arms and Kakuzu was grateful he could be here like this with Hidan to help him through the rough times.


	36. Chapter 35

2 Young 2 Be mine Ch 35

"Fugaku Dear, I need you to sign some papers." Mikoto said. He was on the phone and waved them to him. She slid them in front of him. Some of them were for their business but the marriage license consenting to Itachi and Kisame's marriage had been skillfully placed in the pile. He picked up a pen and signed the top three papers. Mikoto shifted them with a straight face.

He signed a couple more and the Marriage license was beneath the one on top of the pile now. Her heart raced as he signed the top one and then stopped suddenly to pick up the phone again and dial another number. The person answered immediately taking his attention away from his signing. She coaxed him to sign the rest and he signed them without batting an eyelash. She scooped them up lest he get nosy and decided to look at them.

She left the room to file the ones for the business and place the other one securely in her purse. She had pulled off the first step. Now to get the rest under way. Last night she had asked Itachi to take some food over to Kisame's. She had made more than was necessary but it gave the boys a chance to be alone. She really hoped she was doing the right thing. Itachi was way too young to get married but if all worked out she would never scheme again.

Now tonight she made a cake with all the trimmings. She called Itachi downstairs and handed the cake to him. She slipped the papers out of her purse and under the cake. "Give this to Kisame." She said with a motion towards the cake. Itachi took it and felt the papers. He nodded and smiled at his mom. "Of course." He said and walked out the door. Itachi made it to Kisame's door just as Kisame was opening it. "Itachi, hey there angel. What have you got there?" He asked.

Itachi smiled and walked into the house. He set the cake on the counter and handed the papers to Kisame. "I'm supposed to give this to you." Itachi said curious as to what they were. Kisame opened them up and almost had a heart attack. "Oh my god. Theses are the marriage papers. Your dad signed them." Kisame said. Itachi grabbed them out of Kisame's hand. He looked it over and was shocked to see his father's signature on three different places.

"My mom got him to do it somehow." Itachi said in shock. "Hey, I learned a while ago not to underestimate your mom." Kisame said. Itachi was beaming. "We are free to get married now and He can't stop us. Unless he contested the marriage." Itachi said. Kisame sighed. They were so close yet so far away. Kisame took Itachi's hand and led him back to the living room. They sat down on the couch and Kisame wrapped his arm around Itachi's shoulders.

They leaned back against the cushions both taking a deep breath. "Itachi, this is becoming more real. I know you already told me that you wanted this but I want to make sure that I will be the only one you will ever want." Kisame said looking at Itachi fully. Itachi turned to meet Kisame's gaze. "Kisame, I dreamed about being with you for a long time before we got together and I am still feeling like I am on cloud nine with you. You will be my one and only true love. I don't care how young everyone thinks I am." Itachi said.

Kisame leaned down and captured Itachi's lips in a kiss. "I hope so. Once the marriage is done we will be bound by the laws of holy matrimony." Kisame said. Itachi grinned. "I can't wait." He said. Kisame reached over with his free hand and slid it between Itachi's legs. He groped Itachi through his jeans and Itachi instantly hardened. He loved and hated how easy it was for Kisame to turn him on. Kisame kissed Itachi's neck as Itachi threw his head back.

He spread his legs wider to give Kisame better access to his groin. Kisame gave a small laugh at Itachi's eagerness. Kisame couldn't wait until they were married then it would be legal to touch Itachi like this without feeling guilty. Kisame undid Itachi's pants and slid his hand inside to grasp Itachi's already leaking member. Itachi cried out with excitement as Kisame squeezed and rubbed his member. Itachi was desperate to have Kisame take off his pants.

Kisame must have known by the way Itachi wiggled around what he wanted because he moved his other hand down to Itachi's jeans and slid them off of him. Itachi sighed in relief as the pants hit the floor. He reached out and undid Kisame's pants for him and pulled the material off of his older lover. Kisame was the one to gasp now because Itachi had wrapped his hand around Kisame's shaft and rubbed the head with his thumb.

Itachi released Kisame and rid himself of his shirt. He then reached over and pulled Kisame's off of him as well. Itachi climbed on Kisame's lap and felt Kisame press his hardened throbbing member against his entrance. Itachi grabbed Kisame's shoulders and slid himself onto Kisame's shaft. It had been a week since they had made love so Itachi was a little tight. Itachi closed his eyes tight and bit his lip. He let himself slide a little bit more and was almost all the way on to it when his phone rang.

Itachi gave Kisame a look of incredibility. "How can someone have that good of timing?" Itachi grumbled. He slid back off and grabbed his pants, quickly pulling out his phone and answering it. "Hey, un. What has been going on with you lately? You seem like you are in your own little world, un." Deidara said. Itachi took a deep breath. He was standing naked in front of Kisame and Kisame was touching him all over. It was hard to keep a thought in his head with Kisame being so naughty.

"Um, listen I will call you back in a little bit okay? I am busy right now." Itachi said almost moaning from Kisame's hand snaking its way between his legs. Kisame had a grin on his face knowing he was messing with Itachi's sense of control. "Okay, un. You better or I am calling you back, un." Deidara said and hung up. Itachi dropped his phone on the floor and turned to Kisame. Once more Kisame drug him back onto his lap and positioned himself at Itachi's entrance.

He was about to slide back into Itachi when there was a knock on his door. He dropped his head in utter disbelief. "What the hell is up with everyone tonight?" Kisame growled. He pushed Itachi off of his lap and scrambled to put his clothes back on to answer the door. Itachi took his clothes into the kitchen and dressed quickly. Kisame showed up a moment later with Sasori in tow. "Itachi and I were just talking." Kisame said giving Itachi a wink.

"If you're sure I'm not interrupting anything." Sasori said. Itachi shook his head. "No, I was actually just getting ready to go home. I need to call Deidara." He said. Sasori smiled. "Yeah he has been worried about you. I don't need to tell you how Deidara is though." Sasori said. Itachi laughed. "No, I know how Deidara is. I will see you later, Kisame." Itachi said. Kisame kissed his cheek and let him go. He turned to Sasori and offered him a drink. Sasori accepted and sat down at the table.

Itachi went to his room and dialed the all too familiar number. Deidara answered on the first ring. "Okay, un. Spill it." He said. Itachi walked to his door and shut and locked it. He was going to need a lot of privacy for this. "Deidara, you need to promise me you aren't going to flip or start shouting. I don't need your mom knowing my business." Itachi said. Deidara huffed. "Okay, un. I will keep my mouth shut." He said.

"Okay here's the deal. My dad wants to send me to America for a year." Itachi said thinking it best to start there. "What? Why? Just tell him you don't want to go, un." Deidara said panicking. Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't you think I tried that already? You know my dad, he won't change his mind." Itachi said. Deidara huffed again this time followed by a sniffle. "Relax, I have a plan to stay here." Itachi said knowing it would peak Deidara's interest.

"What's the plan, un?" He asked thickly. "Kisame and I are going to get married." Itachi said casually. A long silence followed his statement. "Deidara say something but don't shout, please?" Itachi begged. "You are getting married? You are fifteen. It's not legal, un." Deidara said. "Actually it is. My mom checked with our lawyer and he said it is legal to marry a minor as long as both parents consent." Itachi said. He waited and counted.

"WAIT! WHAT? YOUR MOM KNOWS ABOUT YOU TWO,UN?" Deidara shouted. Itachi winced. "Deidara shut up!" Itachi hissed. Deidara coughed and began talking quiet again. SO how in the hell did she know, un?" He asked. "She saw me and Kisame kissing in his kitchen. She is okay with us being together but my dad will never accept it. She tricked him into signing the marriage license." Itachi said not sure he should be divulging too much information.

"Oh my god, un. Your mom had your dad sign the papers without knowing what he was signing, un. Why?" Deidara asked. "To keep me here. Kisame wants to marry me and I want to marry him. We won't actually be living together but we will be married that way if my dad tries to make me leave he can't. Kisame will have legal guardianship over me." Itachi said. Deidara was quiet for a while. "So when is the wedding?" He asked. Itachi smiled. "I have no idea. Soon though. Deidara you are the only one who knows about this so far. Please try to refrain from broadcasting it." Itachi said.

"Of course, un. I would never do anything like that." He said. Itachi sighed. "I will talk to you later, okay? I need to do my homework." Itachi said. "Okay, un. See you tomorrow at school, un." Deidara said. They hung up and it was only then that he realized Deidara was too easy to get off the phone. Great he was calling Hidan as of right now telling him all about the plan to marry Kisame and stay in Japan. Itachi only smiled. He should have expected that.


	37. Chapter 36

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 36

Sasori walked around picking up Deidara's clothes. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy red hair. He had told Deidara several times to pick up his stuff only to be told he would do it in a minute. Now Sasori knew why parents got so aggravated.

Sasori picked up a pair of Deidara's pants and something fell from the pocket. It was a folded piece of paper. Curiosity filled him as he picked it up. He knew it would be wrong to look at it but he couldn't help but wonder what it was.

He threw aside his moral and opened it. It was a homework assignment and Sasori sighed in relief. Deidara came into the room and took a look at the paper in Sasori's hand. Deidara stared at the paper for a full two minutes before he spoke.

"Did you take that out of my pocket, un?" He asked almost hurt. If Sasori didn't trust him then they had a problem.

"No it fell out onto the floor when I picked up your pants. I Just wondered if it was something important or not." He lied smoothly.

Deidara gave him a look that said he knew he was lying. Deidara walked over and took the paper. He carried it to his bag and put it in the pouch in the front. He walked into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. That was another thing about Deidara. He ate all the time.

Sasori walked into the kitchen and stopped by the counter. He watched Deidara pile on the mayonnaise and wondered how the boy stayed skinny. He waited until Deidara was done and had turned around to speak to him.

"You're upset. Why?" He asked trying to catch the blonde's eye.

"Because you don't trust me, un." Deidara said keeping his eyes glued to his sandwich. Sasori frowned. He was surprised that the blonde was that perceptive.

"It's not that I don't trust you but I am a bit insecure." Sasori said honestly.

"Insecure about what, un?" Deidara asked turning to look at Sasori.

"You're young Deidara and I'm not. Maybe you will get tired of me and want someone your own age. I wouldn't blame you but I can't say it would be easy for me. I have desperately fallen in love with you and as wrong as it is I still would move heaven and hell to be with you." Sasori said.

Deidara rose from his chair the sandwich forgotten. He moved over to Sasori and put his arms around his neck. He kissed Sasori softly on the lips and ground himself against Sasori. Sasori gasped and ground himself back against Deidara.

Deidara moaned as Sasori attacked his neck with hot wet fiery kisses. Sasori picked Deidara up and carried him into their temporary shared room. He tossed Deidara onto the bed and crawled up over the top of him.

Deidara squirmed around trying to get to the clasp on Sasori's pants. Sasori rose up a bit so Deidara could reach it and let him undo it. They shed each other's clothes and never broke eye contact. Deidara was swimming in a deep sea of Sasori and he wasn't coming up anytime soon.

Sasori pressed down against Deidara feeling him spread his legs apart trying to make room for him there. Sasori loved the way Deidara made things so much easier. Sasori held up his finger and pushed himself off the bed.

Deidara knew what he was after as they had made love several times since he had been here this week. He still had a week and a couple of days to go. Sasori lubed up three fingers and began to press them into Deidara.

Deidara was so stretched now that they slid in without much hindrance. Deidara panted and gasped when Sasori hit his prostate. He cried out loudly as the bundle of nerves was assaulted. It wasn't long before his member was leaking and he needed release.

"Sasori, do it now, un. I am going to cum if you keep that up." Deidara said through clenched teeth. Sasori laughed.

"You are my little bomb. You always go off before it is time." He said removing his fingers and sliding his member into his teen lover. Deidara let out a long satisfied moan as Sasori filled him to the brim with his hardened shaft.

Sasori didn't wait to see if Deidara had adjusted. He knew that Deidara was all ready to go. Sasori began thrusting slow at first and then harder. Deidara threw his head back and called out Sasori's name.

Every hit to his prostate had him seeing stars but he knew how to handle it now. He wrapped his legs tight around Sasori's waist shoving him in as deep as he could go. Sasori groaned. He loved how hot Deidara's body was and he felt as though he were inside a volcano waiting to erupt.

Deidara clawed down Sasori's back and left red scratches down his shoulder blade. Sasori pounded harder. In his mind he recalled the conversation on the phone between Deidara's mom and himself. He had wanted to say he was going to fuck her son into the mattress.

It was odd that that is exactly what he was doing. Not that he wouldn't have before. He couldn't resist that if he tried. Deidara called out as he came on Sasori's stomach. Sasori continued to pound into Deidara only harder and faster.

Deidara could feel that familiar tightness and knew he was getting hard again. He and Sasori had mastered this a while ago. Sasori continued to thrust into Deidara's ass as Deidara leaned up and grabbed Sasori. He held onto him tight as he slammed Sasori home one final time.

They both exploded on contact and Sasori lay down on top of Deidara. He kissed the sweaty mess beneath him and pulled out slowly. Deidara grinned fanatically at him while smiled mischievously at Deidara.

"Wow that was kind of fast, un." Deidara said between breaths.

"Tell me about it. I guess it just means we are getting better at it." Sasori said.

"Or maybe we need to practice more, un." Deidara said with a smile. Sasori grinned.

"I am not apposed to that." He said and rolled over on top of Deidara once more. Deidara laughed and opened himself to Sasori once more.

A/N: I realized I hadn't given these guys their due yet so here is our favorite artists.


	38. Chapter 37

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 37

Hidan lay on the couch watching cartoons. There wasn't anything on and Kakuzu had left to go to the store. He drifted in and out of sleep as the characters of the show made little noises to fill the silence. His fever had broken but had returned with a vengeance.

Kakuzu had taken him to the doctor and he had prescribed an anti nausea medicine along with lots of fluids and bed rest. Hidan had tried to do some of his homework but he couldn't manage to keep his eyes open long enough.

The door opened revealing his older lover and guardian. Kakuzu walked in and felt his forehead. He grimaced at its warmth. He had hoped that it would break and give the poor kid a chance to rest peacefully.

He handed some aspirin to Hidan and Hidan was about to dry swallow them. Kakuzu stopped him and handed him a glass of ice water. Hidan was already a mass of shivers and his body quaked from the illness.

Kakuzu gave him an apologetic look. Hidan gave him a small smile and closed his eyes. He was sure he had caught the flu from someone at school or maybe Kakuzu but no one else was sick.

Kakuzu sat down on the couch and Hidan crawled into his lap blanket and all. He nuzzled Kakuzu's chin with his cheek and cuddled up to Kakuzu's warm neck. Kakuzu gave Hidan a soft kiss on the temple and held him tight.

He rubbed small circles on his back and felt Hidan's shivering subside as the boy drifted into sleep. Kakuzu prayed that the fever would break and soon. He closed his eyes and allowed himself a few minutes of luxurious sleep.

At a quarter after seven Kakuzu awoke. He looked around and realized he had slept for four hours. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stood up to go to the kitchen. That's when it dawned on him that he was covered with the blanket and Hidan was gone.

Kakuzu walked into the bedrooms first. He didn't see Hidan in either of them. Kakuzu walked to the kitchen to find it empty as well. He turned and walked to the bathroom afraid of what he might find.

He opened the bathroom door and stepped in. Hidan was in the bath tub with soft white bubbles surrounding him. He had his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Kakuzu stepped up to the tub and touched Hidan's wet hair.

"Hi, want to join me?" He asked. Kakuzu smiled softly.

"Feeling better?" He asked and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Much. My fever broke and the head ache is gone." Hidan said watching Kakuzu undress.

Kakuzu stood naked before Hidan and Hidan caught his breath. He had missed this sexy man's body against his. Kakuzu slid into the tub softly behind Hidan. He lifted the teen up and onto his lap. Hidan sighed in content.

Kakuzu washed Hidan's back and traced the bubbles around on his skin. Hidan shivered and Kakuzu frowned. He put his hands back under the water.

"Don't stop." Hidan whispered. Kakuzu smiled. He hadn't made Hidan cold he had excited him.

He continued to run his hands over Hidan's back and then down into the water. He reached around and grabbed Hidan's member to find it hard. He squeezed lightly and Hidan moaned. He laid his head back against Kakuzu's shoulder.

Kakuzu began to rub softly against Hidan's shaft. Hidan moaned and put his arms up over his shoulders to embrace Kakuzu. Kakuzu continued his ministrations on his younger lover. He wanted to make Hidan feel good.

Hidan had other things in mind as he pulled Kakuzu's hand off of his member and raised himself up. He guided Kakuzu's hardened shaft into him and hissed at the pain. He had been sick for a few days and so he had gotten tight.

"Hidan, we don't have to. You are still recovering from being sick. Let's wait." Kakuzu said trying not to grab Hidan and slam him down onto his cock.

"No, I want to do this, Kuzu. I need it." He said almost whimpering as Kakuzu's head hit his prostate. Hidan arched his back and cried out from the mixture of the warm water and the pressure inside of him. It felt like heaven.

He began to wiggle around to get Kakuzu to move. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's hips and slid him softly up and down on his aching shaft. Hidan moaned in contented bliss. He let Kakuzu do most of the work as his body was still weak and recovering.

It felt incredible to him to have Kakuzu carefully lift him and let him fall onto His member. Kakuzu picked up the pace but not the force. It was still soft but swift. Hidan felt like a time bomb about to go off.

A few more swift hits to his prostate and Hidan was screaming Kakuzu's name. He came hard into the water and Kakuzu came hard deep within Hidan. They both panted and their chests heaved as the air returned to them.

Kakuzu pulled the plug and let the tub drain. He pulled Hidan out of the tub along with him and dried them both. Hidan stumbled around trying to get his bearings. Kakuzu picked him up and carried him to his bed.

They lay naked beneath the sheets together. Hidan had his head on Kakuzu's chest as Kakuzu rubbed his hand across Hidan's back. Hidan never felt as happy as he did here with Kakuzu. He would be forever in love with this man.

"I love you, Kuzu." Hidan said snuggling closer. Kakuzu smiled happily.

"I love you too, Hidan. I hope it will always be like this." He said. Hidan lifted his head to look at the older man.

"It will. I am not going anywhere." Hidan said with a smile. He kissed Kakuzu's lips and lay back down. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep listening to the sound of Kakuzu's heartbeat. It was the most wonderful sound in the world.

Kakuzu stayed awake a while longer. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this boys' love but he was happy all the same. He was just waiting for someone to pull the rug out from under him. He knew he shouldn't think that way but Hidan was a hell of a price to lose.

A/N: And again these guys were left waiting in the wings! Enjoy!


	39. Chapter 38

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 38

The chapel was small that Kisame and Itachi were standing in. Mikoto had set up the date and the time for them to come by and see how it would go. Kisame was nervous that Fugaku was going to show up and murder them all while Itachi was nervous about the vows part.

They ran through a quick rehearsal and then stood talking about things that needed to be discussed. Like the marriage license being signed by two witnesses. Of course Deidara, Hidan and Tobi all sat on a bench in the chapel with Itachi looking green and Kisame looking a lot greener.

Mikoto wanted to get this over with but was trying to be polite. Itachi wanted to get this over with and was getting annoyed. Kisame wanted to get this over with and get the hell out of dodge before Fugaku caught wind of this treachery.

The preacher called them forward and Kisame and Itachi jumped to attention. They held hands and repeated after the preacher the same as they did in rehearsal. The rings were exchanged courtesy of Kisame buying them a set and The Preacher announced them married.

Relief and held breaths chorused through the room. Tobi, Hidan and Deidara hugged Itachi continuously. Kisame had wanted to invite Sasori and Kakuzu but had thought better of Mikoto finding out about the other boys.

Mikoto swept Itachi off to the side. She hugged Itachi and smiled. He smiled back and looked away.

"What if father finds out and he leaves you for it?" Itachi asked. Mikoto shook her head.

"It won't matter. He is a stubborn man but if he leaves because of it then he isn't the type of man I want in my life. I have followed your father's rules for years. He told me once that it was up to me to worry about yours and Sasuke's happiness." She smiled broadly.

Itachi smiled and nodded. He still felt so bad. He was happy too though. He was married to Kisame. It had gone off without a hitch. He had expected anything but. The chapel cleared out as they all headed to the parking lot.

Itachi climbed in Kisame's truck and he drove them out to a freeway headed away from home. Itachi gave Kisame a curious look. Kisame grinned and kept driving. A while later they turned off and drove out to the middle of nowhere. Itachi was beginning to think that Kisame had gotten lost when a small building appeared out of nowhere.

Kisame pulled in front of the little motel and held Itachi's door for him. Itachi looked at Kisame and was about to ask what they were doing here when Kisame opened the door numbered six for his raven haired lover.

Inside the room was set up with balloons and streamers, food and cake had been set up on a table and champagne was chilling in an ice bucket. Itachi turned and smiled at Kisame. He hugged the older male and sat down on the foot of the bed. He picked up the giant card and read it.

It was signed by all of his friends and Sasori, Kakuzu and Zetsu had signed it as well. There was a separate one from his mom and he only for a second wished his dad had signed it too. He put the cards down and picked up a piece of chocolate on the white lace table cloth covering the small table.

He popped it into his mouth and his eyes closed in appreciation. Kisame was in awe watching his new life partner enjoying the chocolate. Itachi had dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants where Kisame had dressed in a blue shirt and black pants.

Itachi was looking extra good to him at the moment. Kisame sat down on the bed next to his lover and kissed his exposed neck. Itachi made a squeaking sound and then giggled as Kisame laid him back on the bed.

Kisame kissed his neck again and this time began undoing the buttons of the white shirt. Kisame hastily pushed it off of Itachi's body. He wanted to see the skin beneath it and he wasn't going to waste time. Once he had Itachi laying half naked in front of him he began licking on the small nipples.

Itachi inhaled sharply as Kisame's tongue assaulted his nipples and down to his navel. Kisame covered every inch of skin with nips and kisses making sure to drag his tongue over the sensitive spots.

Kisame reached down to Itachi's button on his pants and ripped it open with one hand while the other held Itachi's head captive so their mouths were locked in a kiss. Itachi was reaching up and unbuttoning Kisame's shirt with shaking hands.

Kisame rid himself of the shirt and returned to Itachi's pants. It wasn't long and the material was on the floor freeing Itachi's hardened shaft from its confines. Kisame was undoing his own pants while trying to keep Itachi still.

Itachi was so excited that he kept bucking into Kisame's hip every time that Kisame touched him. Kisame freed himself of his pants and slid between Itachi's legs. Itachi thrust up and crashed their groins together making Kisame gasp.

Kisame ground himself into Itachi and made Itachi cry out in lust. Kisame grabbed Itachi's boxers by the waistband and pulled them down just below the hardened shaft. Itachi was aching to have Kisame put his mouth on his throbbing member.

Kisame didn't disappoint. He slid his hot wet mouth around Itachi's shaft and Itachi threw his head back in a lust filled moan. Kisame thought he was going to lose it right then and there if Itachi didn't stop sounding so damn sexy.

Itachi was thrusting his hips making Kisame deep throat him while Kisame was stroking his own pained shaft. It throbbed and ached for release and he was sure he was going to cum at this rate. Itachi gripped the sheets on both sides of the bed while he tried to catch his breath.

Kisame could feel Itachi getting tighter and hotter. He knew that Itachi was going to cum and soon. He backed off and slid the boxers off of his love. He returned to Itachi's abused and swollen shaft making hard sucking motions pushing Itachi closer.

A moment later Itachi erupted in Kisame's mouth. Kisame pulled back and spit the cum onto his hand. He pushed Itachi's legs apart and began lubing Itachi's hole. He was in dire need of release and he could feel his own precum dripping down his leg.

He thrust two fingers in and out of Itachi making Itachi pant and groan in after pleasure from his orgasm. Kisame lubed up his own shaft using Itachi's cum still on his tongue and swallowed the rest. He kicked off his boxers that still clung to his thighs.

A moment later he was thrusting into Itachi's tight hot body. Itachi gripped the sheets harder and closed his eyes as his body wound itself up for another major orgasm. He loved how it felt to have Kisame thrust against his prostate and he loved how his orgasms ripped through him upon release.

Kisame slammed repeatedly into Itachi feeling his orgasm approaching soon. He kept his eyes on Itachi's face and slammed into Itachi's prostate again and again. A moment later Itachi was crying out in release and his body contracted around Kisame's shaft. It sent a flare of pleasure through his body and sent him over the edge.

They rode the orgasms until they subsided and then lay clinging to each other in the aftermath. Kisame was smiling at Itachi and Itachi was grinning back. This had been their best lovemaking session yet. Itachi knew it had more meaning than before now that they were married.

Kisame pulled out of Itachi and stood up off the bed. Itachi whimpered at the loss of his husband's warmth. Kisame grinned. He pulled the blankets back on the bed and pulled Itachi in under the covers. Kisame moved the table close to the bed and grabbed the remote.

He crawled into bed and snuggled close to Itachi. He poured them both a glass of champagne and made a plate of food for the two of them to feed to each other. They spent their first night laughing, talking, eating, sleeping and making love twice more before the sun came up to bring them back to reality.

Kisame drove the two of them home and pulled into his garage. He carried all of the wedding cards and gifts into his house and up to his room. He and Itachi stood in his room kissing and hanging onto each other as long as they could. They had to be really careful not to get caught now.

Itachi slipped the ring from his hand and he placed it in Kisame's hand. Kisame took it reluctantly. Itachi wanted to rip it back out of his husband's hand and put it back on his finger. He refrained but just barely. They shared another long kiss and Itachi went back home to his fake life as he now thought of it.


	40. Chapter 39

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 39

It was surreal. Itachi had been married to Kisame for a week now but he was still convinced it was a dream. Sure nothing had changed but the fact that he was legally married to Kisame. A piece of paper stated that he belonged to Kisame. It was too good to be true.

Kisame had been helping him learn all of the laws of the road so he could get his permit. They were now standing in front of the DMV. Itachi wasn't really nervous about the test but with Kisame standing there looking at him like he was it was a little nerve wracking.

"Could you please stop?" Itachi asked.

"Stop what? Kisame replied looking confused.

"You keep looking at me like I am a little kid who is going to Kindergarten for the first time or something." Itachi said.

Kisame laughed. "That is not what I am looking at you like this for. I am simply worried that you will discover you don't want to be with me and if I let you grow up you will move on without me." Kisame said.

"Seriously? If anyone isn't going to want to be with someone it is you who won't want me when you realize how far ahead of me you are." Itachi said gloomily.

Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi's shoulders and hugged him tight to him. "Never, Itachi. You are mine and I am yours, remember?" Kisame said with a smile.

Itachi nodded. "Yeah, okay. Let's go get this over with." He said and led Kisame into the building.

An hour later they stood outside again with Itachi holding his permit in hand. He smiled at Kisame and gave him a cute little pout. Kisame had a bad feeling about it too.

"What is that look for?" He asked. Itachi gave Kisame a soft kiss on the lips and hugged him provocatively. Kisame groaned as his desire began to build. Itachi was killing him slowly with lust.

"I want to drive." Itachi said. Okay the lust was gone and Kisame's head was spinning off of his shoulders. He was now terrified. If he was right Itachi had never driven before in his life. Now Kisame was going to have to literally put his life in Itachi's hands? Oh boy marriage was now cruel.

Kisame gave Itachi a smile that said maybe we should talk about this. Of course Itachi waved it off. He reached his hand out for the keys and headed to Kisame's truck. Kisame was looking for anything that would save them from having to go anywhere.

Itachi pulled the keys from Kisame's reluctant fingers and opened the driver's door. He climbed up into the truck and put on his seat belt. Terror gripped Kisame at the thought of riding shotgun to his new teen husband. He was beginning to wonder if Mikoto hadn't been evil in her plotting.

"Come on, Kisame. Let's go. I don't want to be here all day." Itachi said huffily. Kisame took a few deep breaths and got in the passenger side. He put his seat belt on and checked it several times. Itachi started the truck and Kisame went blue.

He was going to regret this. Itachi put his foot on the brake and shifted the truck into reverse. He checked his mirrors and eased out of the space. Kisame closed his eyes tightly and refused to look until he had no choice.

Itachi drove out onto the street and pulled up to a red light. Kisame cracked open one eye to see what was up with the stop. He noticed that they had gone some distance down the street and were stopped at a red light. Everything looked well.

"Itachi, where did you learn to drive?" Kisame asked curiously.

"Madara taught me one summer. I never forgot how. I knew I would need to know it so I paid attention all the time." Itachi said casually. 

He drove on from the red light and turned onto the street that would take them to the interstate. Again Kisame was nervous but he found he had no reason to be. Itachi drove well and efficient.

They pulled into the driveway and were surprised to see Fugaku putting some suitcases into his car. Mikoto stood on the step and waved at Itachi and Kisame. They parked and walked over to her.

"Mother, where is father going?" Itachi asked suspiciously. Mikoto smiled.

"Your father is going to be spending some time with your uncle in the states. We have decided we need a break and to decide what is really important in life." She said confidently.

"Does father know?" Itachi asked. He looked at his father nervously.

"Yes, your father knows. I told him and then I put my foot down. He will no longer be running this family as though we don't have feelings. He will learn to accept the things he cannot change or he will be living without me." Mikoto said.

Itachi felt ill for a moment. "Mother, is it worth all of this to keep me here?" He asked sadly.

"Yes, Itachi. It is. It is worth all in the world to make my boys happy." She said with a smile as she hugged him to her. He hugged her back. "Your father has to learn that not everything is black and white." Mikoto stepped off the step and walked over to stand next to Kisame.

"Don't look so down. Fugaku is upset but he will get over it or he won't. It is not anything you have done." She said giving Kisame a hug. He hugged her back and gave a small nod.

Fugaku turned to look at the two. Both sets of eyes dropped to the ground in shame. Kisame turned to go to his house. He wasn't sure he could handle seeing Itachi upset that his parent's marriage had hit a snag thanks to his involvement with Itachi.

Fugaku caught Kisame by the arm before he could walk passed him. He turned to look at Fugaku. "I am so very sorry, sir. I never meant to cause any waves in your family." Kisame pulled his arm free and walked away. Fugaku looked after him as he watched him enter his house.

Itachi rushed passed his mom to follow Kisame. Fugaku stopped him as well. "You were really so desperate to stay here that you let your mother do something so sneaky and you ruined my relationship with Kisame?" Fugaku asked.

"I knew you would see it that way! You never see anything but what you want to see. Mother's right. Everything is black and white to you." Itachi said. He rushed over to Kisame's and walked in unannounced.

Kisame opened his arms and Itachi threw himself into them. They held each other in the doorway of the kitchen for a good twenty minutes or so. Trembling they both sat down on the sofa. Itachi crawled into Kisame's lap.

A moment later Mikoto walked in without knocking. She needed to see for herself that the boys were okay. She could tell by looking at them that they were both rattled. "Guys, it's going to be okay. Give him some time and maybe he will come around. He is hurt and angry but he left me no choice." Mikoto said.

Itachi crawled off of Kisame's lap and crawled over to his mom. He put his head in her lap and cried. She cooed and soothed him with words and ran her fingers through his hair. He clung to her legs and sobbed into her skirt.

Kisame walked over to the love seat and sat down next to Mikoto. He rubbed Itachi's shoulder to help calm him. Mikoto smiled at Kisame and gave him a hug. She kissed his cheek and slid Itachi onto Kisame's lap.

She stood up and walked quietly out the door to her own house. She had to check on Sasuke. He had dropped some heavy news on them as well. It seemed that Itachi wasn't the only one into the male persuasion.

Kisame pulled Itachi back up onto his lap and held him until he fell asleep. He picked him up and carried him up to his room. He guessed technically it was their room now. He laid Itachi on the bed and covered him up. He was going to leave to go check on Mikoto again to make sure she really was okay when he looked out the bedroom window.

He could see Sasuke and Mikoto in the back yard and it looked as though Sasuke was distressed. He was better off leaving them alone for now. Instead he turned and crawled into the bed next to Itachi. Itachi cuddled against him and Kisame held his lover close. They slept on through the night and tomorrow would be time enough to work through their emotions.


	41. Chapter 40

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 40

Itachi sat at the dinner table feeling even more guilty then before. He looked at his dad's empty seat and felt like crying. He loved his dad and the thought that he was the cause of his father's absence made him feel miserable. He couldn't help but wonder what his dad's initial reaction had been to the news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two days before~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fugaku sat at his desk of his home office. He had several things to go over and he didn't know where to start. Mikoto took care of the financial end of the business so he wasn't sure what he was looking at. His phone rang and glared at the interruption. He picked it up and put it to his ear. He wondered who would be bothering him at a time like this.

Mikoto was out doing the shopping, Sasuke was at Naruto's and Itachi was getting his permit. "Hello, Fugaku Uchiha speaking." He answered professionally. He furrowed his brow in confusion as the party on the other end gave their name. A Judge Chin Yon was offering congratulations to the new father in law and was asking if the official marriage license had been received. Now Fugaku was really lost.

"Are you sure you've got the right number?" He asked the man. Yes the man had it right. Mr. and Mrs. Fugaku Uchiha, parents to one Itachi Uchiha. "What's this about a marriage license?" He asked further. Oh yes, the marriage license that he and his wife Mikoto signed for Itachi to marry one Kisame Hoshigake.

Now Fugaku was speechless. What had been going on that he didn't know about? There was no way that he had signed any marriage license and definitely not consenting to letting his fifteen year old son marry another male. There had to be some major screw up. Without another word to the Judge, Fugaku hung up. He sat in his office trying to figure out why anyone would think that Itachi would be married to Kisame and why a Judge had called here to verify receipt of said documentation.

Mikoto returned from shopping to find Fugaku waiting for her in the kitchen. He had a stiff drink in his hand and a wondering look on his face. She set the bags on the counter and turned to him. "Fugaku, is something wrong?" She asked innocently. He searched her face for any signs that she had been up to something but all he saw was the usual sweet looking woman he had married.

"I received a phone call today." He said bating her. She smiled and set about taking care of the groceries. "Who was it dear?" She asked without hesitation. He closed his eyes and searched his mind for the right words. "A Judge Chin Yon called here to ask about a marriage license." He said watching her closely. Did he imagine it or did he see a flicker of guilt?

"A marriage license huh?" She asked thickly. He nodded and took another quick drink. "So I am assuming you know what marriage license he is referring to?" He asked putting her on the spot. She turned to look at him with the most guilty look he had ever seen. "Mikoto, what have you done?" He asked incredulously.

She began wringing her hands and trying to come up with something intelligent to say. This was going to be a lot harder than she had anticipated. "You left me no choice." She said settling on that even though she knew there was so much more she could say. He gave her an outright shocked look. "I left you no choice for what?" He asked hysterically.

"You were going to send Itachi to America even if he didn't want to go." She said in justification. Fugaku was getting angry now. He could feel the rage rising and he wanted to choke the life out of her. "What did you do?" He asked suspiciously. She gave him a blank stare.

"I did what I had to do." She said leaving it short and simple. Now he stepped towards her in a menacing manner. He had never hit her or hurt her but god he wanted to now. He had never been so humiliated before and to be made a fool of by his wife was too much. He leaned close to her face. "I will ask you one more time what you have done and you had better tell me, Mikoto." He said darkly.

She felt the cold hand of fear wrap around her heart and turn her blood to ice. "Itachi and Kisame are married. I slipped the marriage license into a stack of papers you were signing. I knew you would be too busy to notice. I figured if Kisame had custody of Itachi then when the time came you couldn't send Itachi away because you or I wouldn't have the right to do so." She said in a rush.

Fugaku stepped back several paces. He felt as if he had been kneed in the family jewels. His own wife had betrayed and deceived him. She had completely blind sided him. He didn't know her at all. He turned his back on her and she felt the need to tell him what he needed to know. It was high time that he quit living in his pretense of a perfect world. 

"Itachi is gay. He is in love with Kisame. The two of them have been dating for a little while. I thought that if Kisame loved Itachi that he would be willing to do anything for him. You have to understand what your son is going through." She said desperately. Fugaku was reeling now. Itachi was gay? Since when did that happen? He was sure he knew his kids and there was no way.

"Itachi isn't gay and Kisame should know better than to touch a fifteen year old. Itachi is young and confused. He doesn't know what the hell he is. Kisame is an adult and he is confusing Itachi. He is feeding a lie. When they get home they will answer to me. I will not stand by and watch a man playing dirty little games with my fifteen year old son. To think of all that we have done for Kisame and he repays us with this? And I still don't know what to do about you." He said, anger now turned to outrage.

Mikoto was in tears now. She had married a man who was so cold and so tuned out to the world around him that he was willing to believe whatever his mind told him was right. A moment later Sasuke entered the kitchen, a look of pure rage on his own face. He looked Fugaku in the eye. He had heard everything that his dad had said and now he was sure he couldn't hold his tongue anymore.

"Father, you are wrong. Itachi is gay and he is in love with Kisame. Kisame doesn't mean him harm. He cares about Itachi and Itachi knows exactly what he wants and that is Kisame. You have never once listened to us when we talk. You hear what you want to hear and you see what you want to see. It isn't fair anymore. When we were little we were helpless to argue against you. Now we aren't.

I am gay father. I am into boys. I love a boy at school. I am not confused or misled. I am right where I should be. I am happy knowing who I am. If you try to suppress us, you will make us hate you. If you hate us for what we are that is up to you but you are my father and I love you but I won't be muzzled anymore and neither should mom or Itachi. We have opinions and feelings and this isn't a circus. You are not the ring leader. We are people and we are a family." Sasuke said with an edge to his voice.

The whole time Sasuke spoke Fugaku stayed silent. He wasn't sure what to say now. Mikoto had known for some time that Sasuke had followed Itachi's path in the love department. She had waited patiently for him to come out on his own and he had. She was proud of the way he had stood up to Fugaku. 

Fugaku took a shuddering breath. A moment later tears rolled down his cheeks and he sat heavily onto a stool. Mikoto stood her ground even though she wanted to cuddle him. He had only ever cried in front of her once in their marriage and this would be the second. She had held him the first time but this time she stood strong and proud. He needed this. A hard slap of reality.

Sasuke kissed his mother's cheek and left the room. He knew this was now a moment in which Mikoto had something to say. She looked Fugaku up and down before she finally spoke. "Sasuke is right. You can't expect us to jump through hoops for you. It isn't going to happen. I know what I did was wrong but what you did was worse. You tried to get us all to do as you said. Sometimes you could simply ask us what we want. Maybe it isn't what you want but it is far better than making us all go against you." She said and turned to leave the room.

Fugaku rose from his seat. He was at her side in a moment. "Don't you love me anymore, Mikoto?" He asked. He looked like a little boy who had been punished. She turned and gave him a smile. "I love you, Fugaku and I always will. I think you need to take some time and think about what is more important to you, your pride or us." She said and walked out of the room. Fugaku leaned against the wall and thought for a moment that maybe she was right.

He went to his office and called his brother. He thought maybe some time away would help him put things into perspective. He needed to get right with all that had happened and figure out what he could do to make things better or at least good between himself and his family. He booked a flight to America and gave a small sigh as he went to pack. He had found that moment in all mens' lives where it came time to put up or shut up.


	42. Chapter 41

2 Young 2 Be Mine Ch 41

Sai led Sasuke through the back door of a run down house on the outskirts of town. Sasuke had never asked where he lived and it didn't really matter to him one way or another. They were here to finish what they had started in Kisame's back yard on his birthday. He was a bit nervous still but he wanted to be with Sai so bad. The things that the older boy did to him were incredible and he could wait no longer.

They took a couple of turns around a hallway that led to a small bedroom in the back of the house. Sai's most likely. Entering the room there was no doubt in Sasuke's mind as to who it belonged to by the posters of grunge bands on the walls. A python took up one end of the room in a huge glass tank. Sasuke shivered at the thought of the snake getting loose and wreaking havoc.

Sai turned to him and grabbed his hand. He pulled him over to the small bed and laid Sasuke beneath him. He pressed his hips against Sasuke's and both boys moaned. Tight jeans stretched to their limits in the crotch pressed against tight jeans stretched to their limits in the crotch. Raw hunger burned in the touches as their hands roamed over the others ass. Knuckles turned white from strain as they pulled each other as tightly to the other to connect their groins.

Sasuke felt like he might die as fire ignited his veins and consumed him whole. Sai was more experienced and that was no lie. He had been there and done that and Sasuke wanted to be his next conquest so badly. Sai reached down and rubbed his hand across Sasuke's hard groin. Heat spread through his shaft and made his stomach clench. He was so excited that he was going to come apart in the next minute if things didn't speed up.

Sai rubbed three or four more times listening to the gasps and moans of his little virgin. He had shown Sasuke a world of things already that had blown his mind and left him begging for more. Now he wanted it all. Sai reached up and undid the button of Sasuke's pants. Sasuke shivered with anticipation and pressed his groin into Sai's hand. Sai rubbed the hardened shaft through the tight clad jeans again. Sasuke sucked in a breath and held it a moment before letting it go in a burst of air.

Sai slid the zipper of Sasuke's jeans down slowly. He didn't want to go too fast. Sasuke was a virgin and he was the experienced one. He needed this to be good for Sasuke. He slipped his hand down Sasuke's pants and with difficulty grabbed the hard shaft and squeezed. Sasuke arched into the hand and mewled as he felt pre-cum leak onto his abdomen. He wanted Sai so much it was killing him and he was trying to hold on as long as he could but it wasn't easy.

Sai smiled at Sasuke every now and then to let Sasuke know that he cared and that this wasn't just meaningless sex to him. He slid Sasuke's pants off of him slowly. Sasuke was relieved to be free of the painful confines of his jeans. Now laying here naked from the waist down under Sai he felt a little more sure he could hold on and wait for Sai to make love to him. Sai rubbed the inside of Sasuke's thigh and then slid up to the testicles.

He rubbed softly against the soft skin and felt the testes contract. Sasuke had a bit of room under Sai to move as Sai wasn't laying directly on him and he took the opportunity to spread his legs apart as wide as he could. Sai looked into Sasuke's eyes and the pleading look he gave Sai almost killed him. He slid off the bed and stood up to remove his shirt and pants. He slid back onto the bed with Sasuke and kissed the boy deeply.

Sasuke pushed Sai onto his back and straddled his hips. If Sai wasn't going to start this then he would. Sai tried to stop him from forcing himself onto him. He knew how bad it would hurt without proper preparation. "Hold on Sasuke. Let me lube you and prepare you first. It will hurt like a bitch if you don't." Sai said. Sasuke shook his head. He was gasping for breath as he pressed hard against Sai's naked erection.

"No, I am prepared. It won't hurt as much because I have been working on being ready for you." Sasuke said with a heavy blush. Sai looked at Sasuke in shock. "You mean you have been doing yourself with a dildo?" Sai asked. Sasuke looked at the wall and nodded. Sai laughed lightly. He pulled Sasuke down to his lips and kissed him heatedly. "You are full of surprises my boy wonder." Sai said and reached over to grab the lube.

He lubed Sasuke up and himself for good measure and helped Sasuke sit on top of his shaft. The tip slid in and then the head was in and before long his shaft was sliding inside of Sasuke's tight walls of heat. When he reached Sasuke's prostate, Sasuke began to wiggle trying to stay still until it was in all the way. The feeling was too much. He wiggled and almost pulled off of Sai's shaft. Sai held Sasuke's hips tight and thrust Sasuke down onto his shaft completely.

Sasuke cried out as his prostate was rubbed roughly with the head of Sai's member. Sai wanted to wait until Sasuke was adjusted but it was only a second before Sasuke began slamming himself up and down on Sai's shaft. Sai was sure he was going to lose it before Sasuke at this rate. He was used to being the one in charge and now Sasuke was going to town on his shaft. Every time that Sasuke bottomed out on Sai, Sasuke's own shaft would swell more and was now a dark purple from the strain.

Sasuke was breathing heavily and his face was flushed from the heat. He was sweating and he looked on the verge of passing out from pleasure and exertion. Sai held onto Sasuke and helped him thrust. A moment or two later and Sasuke screamed to the top of his lungs. He came so hard that it shot on the head board of the bed above Sai. Sasuke unable to focus on lifting himself up and down was merely gyrating his hips around in a circle. Sai exploded into Sasuke and screamed right along behind his lover. Sasuke came down from his orgasm as Sai was reaching the peak of his. Sasuke laid his head tiredly on Sai's shoulder and Sai removed himself from Sasuke.

He rolled the tired boy over onto his side and lay facing the not so virginal young boy. He brushed Sasuke's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. Sasuke smiled tiredly and closed his eyes. Sai took Sasuke into his arms and held him while they drifted off to sleep. Not bad for a first time with Sasuke he thought. He could definitely see doing that again with him. He curled up against Sasuke and fell asleep with Sasuke breathing softly against his neck. He was glad that his mom would be working late tonight and he could have more time to lay here naked with Sasuke and bask in the beauty of the younger raven.

Later that evening Sai awoke to Sasuke watching him through half closed eyes. Sai smiled and kissed Sasuke's lips softly. Sasuke yawned and stretched and then looked fully at Sai. "Sai was this a one shot deal or are we together? I can take it if you don't want me. I just want to know what this was." Sasuke said expectantly. Sai rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He wanted Sasuke in every shape and form but did he love him? That was the one question he had to answer.

"I want to be with you in every way. I love being with you and I love talking to you. I don't ever get tired of you. I just don't know if that is love or not. I can't see saying it if it isn't real. Can you?" Sai asked. Sasuke thought about it. "No I can't. Maybe we are too young to know what love is. Maybe we should just remain friends with benefits until we know." Sasuke said with a grin. Sai didn't know why but it struck him funny. He laughed and buried his head in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke laughed too even though he wasn't sure why.

"Friends with Benefits huh? I guess we have to call it something don't we?" Sai asked with a smile. Sasuke nodded and they kissed before crawling out of bed to dress. Sai had to take Sasuke home and talk to Gaara. He needed friendly advice right about now.


	43. Epilogue

2 Young 2 Be Mine Epilogue

Gaara smiled at Naruto as the sweaty blonde moaned. They had finally took the initiative to have sex considering everyone else had already done it. It was amazing how everyone assumed that the two had already been there and done that. They didn't care though. Let people think what they wanted.

Gaara thrust a few more times hitting Naruto's prostate just right, sending the blonde into orgasmic bliss. Gaara followed behind him a second later and they lay against each other panting heavily. As they caught their breath Gaara pulled out of Naruto and lay him next to him on the grass. It was almost dark and the sun hung on the horizon setting their first time in a blaze of a golden sunset.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi carried the last box into his and Kisame's bedroom and plopped onto the bed. How he had managed to carry eight boxes up the stairs without a break was beyond him. He could hear Kisame outside in the yard and smell the grill as Hamburgers cooked. He stood up and walked to the open window to look down on the scene.

Sasori sat at the picnic table in the back yard with a beer in his hand. Zetsu sat next to him talking about something that Itachi couldn't hear. Kakuzu stood by Kisame at the grill and held the plate as Kisame flipped a few more cooked burgers onto it. Across the lawn on the grass lay a blanket where Sasuke and Sai lay wrestling about and Naruto and Gaara looked on in fascination.

A blonde came into view and handed a cell phone to Sasori who turned to look at his lover with a smile. Deidara smiled back and turned to walk into the house. Tobi sat in a lounge chair lazily tossing a ball for the pup that he and Zetsu had gotten a few weeks before. Hidan stood next to Itachi looking down at the scene as well. Itachi had only barely heard the boy approach him.

The sun was shining and the weather was warm without a hint of rain. Itachi smiled and Hidan wrapped an arm around the raven's shoulders. "Its perfect isn't it?" He asked. Itachi smiled and nodded. A moment later the blonde joined them to see what was so interesting. His breath caught at the scene below them. All of their friends and lovers and family sat below them in a picture perfect setting.

Tobi looked up as if something drew his attention and saw his three best friends joined in the window. He gave a wave and they all waved back. They returned downstairs to the sounds of heels clicking on tile. Itachi wandered into his and Kisame's kitchen to see his mother in her glory. She had dishes of salads all around the counter and flour on her cheek from the buns she had made.

Itachi's father sat at the table with a beer in his hand as Madara, Madara's dad and Tobi's dad all sat talking politics. Itachi smiled at them as he walked by to grab a salad from his mom and carry it to the back yard. Fugaku had only been gone for a month. He had missed his family and accepted his sons a little quicker than expected. Of course when he had reached America it was revealed to him that Madara and Tobi also leaned towards the male persuasion.

He had returned and opened his heart and arms to Kisame once more. Now he could be found bragging about his son in law. Zetsu's mom had been happy to know that her son was happy and that he had fallen for a sweet boy like Tobi. Deidara's mom hadn't been as dumb as people believed her to be. She knew that Deidara was in love with Sasori all along. She had encouraged it to make Deidara happy. Now Deidara's mom and Tobi's mom came from the living room to join Mikoto in carrying dishes of food out to the table.

Zetsu's step dad was now sitting next to his step son at the table patting him on the back and laughing at something that he had said. Itachi gave Kisame a quick kiss on the lips as he walked passed his husband. Itachi, Deidara, Tobi and Hidan had graduated High school today and this was a celebration for the four. Sasuke and Naruto were now sophomores and Gaara and Sai had graduated the year before Itachi and them.

Sai and Gaara being older wasn't an issue to the parents as long as the boys were happy and judging by the four rough housing in the yard, they were. Itachi wasn't quite eighteen yet but Mikoto and Fugaku felt it was close enough for Itachi to move in with Kisame if he was ready. That was why he had carried all the boxes upstairs. He would spend his first night in his and Kisame's bed tonight and he was giddy all over again.

Deidara's mom had allowed Sasori to marry Deidara last year and he had moved in with Sasori right after. Tobi's parents were reluctant to let their only child go but had given Zetsu their blessing. He was now married to Zetsu and living with him as well. Kakuzu and Hidan already lived together and marriage was something they didn't feel they needed although Kakuzu said he would feel like less of a pedophile if they were married. Hidan had finally given in and the date was set for a month.

As everyone came out into the back yard and sat at the massive picnic table it amazed Itachi how everyone had come together. All because four young boys fell for four older Men and had held onto that love as hard as they could. It had all worked out and in the end they were all happy and still as close to each other as they had been. Deidara would still spill a secret between the four and Hidan would still make jokes about sexual pain and or pleasure. He would still ask Tobi from time to time how big Zetsu's dick was.

Kisame would invite Sasori, Madara, Kakuzu and Zetsu over for poker or football while the other four would hang out elsewhere. Kakashi had resurfaced a year after Kisame and Itachi were married. He and Iruka had broken up and he and Madara were now dating. Kisame couldn't say he wasn't happy with it. His friend was around a lot more now that Madara had become part of the circle. Kisame was now a CSI for his department and he loved his job.

Hidan was still arguing with Kakuzu about college while Deidara was attending art school here at home. Itachi was following Kisame's footsteps to be a CSI and Sasuke had convinced Fugaku that he wanted to be a lawyer for the Uchiha Corporation. Fugaku had to admit he was proud of his sons' ambition. Sai and Gaara were both working for a local restaurant as culinary chefs. If they got their wish the restaurant they wanted to open would be a success in a year.

Somewhere in a backyard the sun was shining as a group of people laughed, talked and ate while a puppy barked and tried to get everyone's attention. Life was beautiful and the words too young too be mine are a ghost of a joke told long ago.

B~OWARI~B

B A/N: And there it is. The End. It is sad to see it end after such a long run but it is time my dear readers. I know this is a very cheesy ending but believe it or not this is actually based on my own life from the time I was 15 to now. I myself married a man who was 30 when I was 16. We met when I was 15 and he was 29. A lot of the turmoil that Itachi and Kisame felt about getting caught were my feelings. It was a risky relationship but it ended happy. We have two children ages 17 and 15 and we couldn't be happier. I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it.


End file.
